Pandora's Box
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: After an unnecessary war finally ended, Shinichi took his sister away and locked her in a magical room-in-a-box.  A young knight came across this Pandora's Box, and the tragic fate of their clan was set in motion
1. War of the Faeries

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;)

Warning: AU, OOCness (I can't be sure of this one), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

A/N: in accordance to the fact that Kaito is a thief, I've decided to do a sort of remake of the Jumi Arc of Legend of Mana. It's the game with the theme song Song of Mana, which I used in my songfic. It's a beautiful game, with three major story arcs focusing on different kind of loves. If you haven't played the game, that's good, because this story is going to be different anyway, so it's better if you don't know what to expect altogether :D

By the way, the first section of this chapter is some sort of back story. If you haven't played said game and don't know what to expect, please do kindly read it first so you won't get lost when some terms are mentioned in the story :3

**Prologue**** – War of the Faeries**

In the world of Fa'Diel, a world held together by the Mana Tree, were several towns and cities, with many dungeons. Here in this world, many races live together, although not necessarily in peace. Fairies, humans, Jumis, demons, cat people, beasts... they all exist together in the living world, while Shadoles kept the Underworld running under the command of Olbohn, a Wisdom.

Seven Wisdoms were originally appointed to look after Fa'Diel after the creation war, but Anuella the Artificer died, and the Wisdoms were down to six. As their name suggest, they were creatures of wisdom. Each had their own area of expertise, and each had their own area that they look after.

The smallest town in Fa'Diel was the town of Domina, a peaceful, green village with a church and an outskirts. A bigger town then would be the cliff town Gato, where the Temple of Healing was situated, as well as a waterfall and a Cancun bird nest. The Cancun bird was known to be the biggest bird with colorful tail.

Next up is the endless night town Lumina, where Dudbears, a race of dog-like bears with their own language, were aplenty. Then there was Polpota, the harbor city with the hotel and seaside restaurant, as well as a cliff overlooking the sea. The biggest public city yet would be Geo, where the Magic Academy was. The last city, a hidden bejeweled city of the Jumis, was Etansel. It was divided into floors corresponding to the Jumi's rank, and only the Clarius was allowed to stay at the chamber at the top floor.

Jumis were similar to humans, but they have much longer lifespan. As long as their cores, the gem orbs planted into their chest, were intact, they would live forever. They were divided into two groups, Knights and Guardians. Knights fight while the Guardians shed tears to heal the Knights' wounded core. Their ranks were, from the lowest, Clods, half-Lucidia, Lucidia, and finally Clarius. There would be only one pair at a time serving as Clarius, because they are the leader and pillar of the Jumis. They shed tears for everyone who needed healing, not only their Knights.

Most Guardians were female, though Knights could be either male or female. There was, however, one male Guardian. One who held the fate of all Jumis in his hands.

And this is his story.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A group of young men with spherical gemstones embedded in their chest gathered at a desert, weapons gripped tightly in their hands, ready to attack. The women and one man gathered behind them with worried and anxious expressions, clasping their hands tightly in anticipation.

"This is it, everyone!" a tall woman with long blond hair exclaimed as she held onto her diamond sword, raising it up. "This is the final battle against the Faeries! We will show them their place, and they will never bother us again! We will show them that us Jumis are stronger than they think!"

The young men gave a battle cry, and walked to their own Guardians to have their cores—the gemstones—healed to perfection.

They were Jumis, a race of humans capable of healing perfectly from any flesh wounds or diseases, and even come back to life from death, as long as their core was intact and still had life force in it. All of the Jumis could cry, but those whose tears had great healing properties, and most female Jumis, were appointed to be Guardians, those who cry for the core of their Knights—the Jumis who fight.

It was an unspoken law in the Jumi race that they could not cry for their own core. Thus, they depended on each other to heal their cores and preserve life.

A tanned man walked towards a man about his height. "Are you nervous?" he asked softly, placing a hand gently on the shoulder of the fairer-skinned man.

The blue-eyed man rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Hattori, don't patronize me," he said as he shook his head. "Shouldn't it be you who's nervous? After all, I'm not the one going into war."

"Don't be silly, Shinichi," Heiji said as he squeezed Shinichi's shoulder. "If I'm going into a war, aren't you coming with me? After all, you're my Guardian."

"I suppose so," Shinichi mumbled, looking around as the other Knights talked with their Guardians about the upcoming final battle as well. "It makes me feel like they're all saying goodbye to their Guardians. It makes me sick."

"Don't worry," Heiji said as he grinned widely. "I'm not going down that easily. Plus, you won't let me, will you?"

"Not if I can help it," Shinichi said as he smiled slightly. "Well, be ready then. Don't be caught with lowered guard. The faeries are sneaky creatures."

"I know," Heiji said. "How is Shinku doing? Is she fine?"

"She's doing fine in the city," Shinichi answered. "It seems that the situation in the city is as peaceful as ever, although there are far less people than during peaceful time."

"It's been a while since we left, hasn't it?" Heiji commented. "Do you wish to go back to her?"

"Why won't I?" Shinichi asked back. "Until she has found a Knight for herself, it is my duty to look after her."

Heiji chuckled and patted Shinichi's head. "Good luck then, Guardian-cum-Knight. I'm sure she'll find a good Knight one day. Or she should just stay in the city all her life."

"I was surprised when you didn't choose her, you know," Shinichi remarked. "I mean, compared to her, I'm quieter, colder, and more cynical. She's a good woman, and will probably make a great wife too. Plus, she's cuter."

"Hey now, are you suffering from an inferiority complex?" Heiji asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't compare youself to her that way. And you both have the same face anyway, how can she be cuter than you?"

"Well..."

"To arms, Knights!" Chris, the leader of the Jumi and wielder of the diamond sword, shouted as she stood on a big boulder. "The faeries are nearby!"

"You better get ready, Heiji," Shinichi said grimly, and Heiji knew he was serious. Shinichi rarely called anyone by their first name, so when he did, he was being dead serious or very, very worried.

"Don't worry about me," Heiji said as reassuringly as he could. "Although, could you promise me not to do anything rash, Shinichi? I won't be able to face Shinku if something happens to you."

"I'll try," Shinichi said. "Good luck, Hattori. Come back alive."

"I'll try."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"The knights have returned!"

Shinku's ear perked up at the exclamation and she quickly left the magic tome she was reading in favor of finding her brother and his Knight, their childhood friend.

Truthfully, she was envious of her brother when Heiji picked him as his Guardian. After all, the one who wished to see the world more than anyone else was her, not her brother. However, she had come to accept the fact that Shinichi had something she didn't that attracted people to want to be his Knight.

It was such an irony that Shinichi had practiced with his sword day and night to become a Knight, yet everyone acknowledged him as a great Guardian.

Shinku chuckled to herself as she exited her house and noted that everyone had done the same. The road was packed with family who were left in the city who wished to check on the knights and see if they were alright.

"Heiji!" Shinku called when she saw the boy's unruly hair and waved at him. However, she was taken aback by his depressed and upset look.

"Heiji," she called again as she walked towards Heiji who was carrying Shinichi in his arms. "What happened to my brother?"

Heiji smiled wryly. "I thought twins were supposed to have some telephatic ability to know if something had happened to the other," he commented.

"Well, not every twin needs it," Shinku said in indignation. "So, care to tell me what happened?"

"He nearly died," Heiji said, and his voice suddenly broke. "Goodness, Shinku, he nearly _died_! I—"

"Calm down," Shinku said as she held onto Heiji's arm comfortingly. "Let's go to my house first. We'll talk there."

Heiji nodded mutely and followed the boyish girl to their house while staring at Shinichi's sleeping face. He really did look like a girl, and Shinku like a man. He smiled sadly and shook his head.

Once they reached the Kudou siblings' house, they entered Shinichi's room and put him on the bed, covering him with a blanket up to his chin.

"Alright," Shinku mumbled as she sat by her brother, watching him. "What happened? Did his core get injured?"

"Yeah," Heiji said weakly. "I was... no, a lot of us got our cores damaged. The other Guardians were watching from the back, but he... he rushed towards me the second my core was scratched. He nearly had his core broken by one of the faeries."

"But he's alright now, isn't he?" Shinku asked as she peeked at Shinichi's sapphire core. "Did you cry for him?"

"I did," Heiji said. "I know it's a very rare occurence for a Knight to cry, but I was scared senseless. I was so afraid he was going to die."

"I understand," Shinku said softly as she squeezed Heiji's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Heiji. He did it because he cared for you. If you take the blame, it's the same as disrespecting his sacrifice, isn't it? I think I've understood why he is such a great Guardian."

"I'm sure," Heiji said slowly. "However, I am no more a Knight. I'm just a regular Jumi."

"Why?" Shinku asked curiously.

"There are things I wish not to relive," Heiji said resolutely. "Also, I feel like there is something strange going on in our clan. I can't be sure yet, but it's there."

"You do realize that if you are to stop being his Knight, he has to go through the ritual all over again to find another Knight, right?" Shinku asked as she frowned. "I don't want him turning into stone again."

"Then let him be a knightless Guardian, and stay here all his life," Heiji replied. "It's too dangerous out there. Knowing him, he'd probably get himself nearly killed a lot of times."

"He can't do that," Shinku said softly. "Heiji, he has to get out of this city."

"Why?"

"Because Chris has set her eyes on him," Shinku explained. "He is to be the next Clarius. I don't want him to."

Heiji's eyes widened in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"Recently," Shinku admitted. "There was a note sent to us explaining Chris' wish in promoting him to be the next Clarius. She said that he'd be able to support a greater race with his tears."

"Then we should pack up and leave," Heiji suggested.

"I will stay here," Shinku said firmly. "I'll take his place as the next Clarius, but you have to take him far away from here, Heiji. Don't let Chris get her hand on him, or he'll be the next Clarius after I die."

"Don't say that," Heiji chided as he frowned. "We're not going to let you die."

"Then go," Shinku repeated. "Go far, far away from here."

Heiji stared at her reluctantly, but she stared back at him hard. Finally, he relented and nodded.

That night, two cloaked figures snuck out of Etansel, the doomed bejeweled city of the Jumis.

**End of ****Prologue**

So, how was it? I hope it didn't bore you too much. I know Kaito hasn't appeared yet, but he will soon. Please leave a comment :D I'm a comment whore, humor me :P

Plus, if no one comments on this, it's no different than leaving this story to rot in my hard disk, isn't it?

By the way, I deliberately leave out the explanation on what Shinku meant by Shinichi turning into stone again. It will be revealed at the end of the story, I promise.


	2. The Flame of Hope

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;)

Warning: AU, OOCness (I can't be sure of this one), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

Genre: mostly adventure with slight romance, angst, and possible fluff or humor in the very last chapter

A/N: guess which Shin Kaito would end up with :P

Each chapter should be a bit long because it covers an entire chapter of the arc. So basically this arc is divided into chapters corresponding to the quests in the original game, and each chapter is told in exactly one chapter. However, if the chapter is a bit short, then well, yes, the story chapter will become shorter as well.

If everything goes according to the outline, then this story will only be about twelve chapters long, including the prologue and epilogue. Replies to comments are at the bottom, after the story. I figured it would be unfair to put it up here because not everyone wants to read it

**Chapter One –**** The Flame of Hope**

A huge mountain once stood at the center of Fa'Diel. When a band of nomads came across the hill, they decided to settle down there and carve out a strong-structured city out of it. With their iron will, they accomplished the feat and from then onwards the mountain was known as the cliff town Gato Grottoes.

The priestess and leader of the nomads were gifted a temple where she was allowed to pray and look after those who were sick or wounded. After a short while, she thought that she alone would not suffice to treat a whole lot of wounded knights, and so she trained a group of nuns to help her run the Temple of Healing; the name was given to it because of the nature of the activities inside.

To the left of the cliff town, was a natural dungeon that in the end led to a beautiful waterfall and a Cancun bird nest. The bird had made a nest there even before the nomads had created Gato, so no one dared to disturb the bird.

Heiji and Shinichi stood at the foot of the mountain, staring up in awe. It didn't look like the buildings were made separately from the mountain. In fact, they all melded together nicely, like a naturally occuring relief along the walls of the mountain. The steep path upwards were turned into steps, and the gentler slope was evened out to create a smooth path.

"Wow," Shinichi breathed out as he took in the sight in front of him. "This is even greater than Etansel! I can't believe we've missed out on so much."

Heiji grinned at his excitement. Being a Knight had its own advantage. Knightless Guardians weren't allowed to step out of Etansel, but Guardianless Knights were free to go wherever they wanted. He had seen all of the towns all across Fa'Diel, and although Gato wasn't his favorite, it was still a good place.

"It's a good thing you're out of the city, then," Heiji said easily. "Let's head up to the temple. The nuns or the priestess might know something about it."

Shinichi nodded as he hummed in agreement and the two of them scaled the first set of steps that would lead them to the fork, where they could either go to the dungeon or continue onto the town. They took a right at the fork, and noticed that it was a fairly small town, possibly only half in size compared to Etansel.

"It seems so peaceful here," Shinichi commented as he looked around. "Oh, I can see the waterfall from here. How nice."

"You'll get a better view from the terrace area," Heiji said as he stood beside Shinichi. "That is the best spot for sight-seeing. It's right across the temple."

"Then I suppose we'll make a pit stop there," Shinichi said as he looked around the town center. "Huh? Is there some sort of sale going on? Why is everyone walking out of the item store?"

Heiji turned around and noticed that, just as Shinichi had said, a lot of people were walking out of the item store. They, however, were holding onto nothing and had a dejected expression on their face. Their posture was slightly slouched and their gait slow. It was as if they had just experienced a major disappointment.

"Shall we look?" Heiji suggested. "I'm curious as well."

Shinichi nodded in agreement and as they were walking towards the item store, one of the citizens of Gato stopped to look at them. "I won't do that if I were you," he said as he snorted. "We got word that a famous jeweler is around, but he said he is on vacation and won't even help a girl repair her bracelet clasp."

"Maybe he doesn't bring his tools with him?" Shinichi suggested, but the man simply shrugged and walked off, following the crowd who went back to their daily routine. After a while, the stream of people coming out from the item store eventually died down and the two walked inside.

Inside the store, right in front of the counter, was a man who eerily looked a lot like Shinichi, but slightly taller. His hair was messier, and his eyes were a bright violet color instead of the blue color the twins shared. His attire was simple and showed no sign of him being a traveler whatsoever, although his boots were well-worn—probably from going back and forth from town to town.

The man held up an opaque gem to the light and looked at it with one eye. "Hm... this is not it either..." he commented with a sigh, his tone disappointed. He pocketed the gem and was about to walk out when he noticed the two standing by the doorsill. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure.

"That gem..." Shinichi mumbled as he frowned. "No it can't be. It's too small to be a Jumi core," he added to himself as he shook his head. He looked back at the man who was still staring at them closely, as if trying to find out his deepest secret.

"I'm sorry," Shinichi said quickly as he stepped aside. "Uh, you're free to go," he added as he tugged at Heiji's sleeve so he would move away from the doorway as well.

The man blinked, then smiled brightly at him. "Do you like gems too?"

"Are you the famous jeweler everyone was talking about?" Shinichi asked hesitantly. There was something strange about the man, but he couldn't quite point it out.

"Yes, I suppose," the man said. "The name's Kuroba Kaito. I have a jewelry store in Geo. Drop by if you happen to be visiting," he said. "It's right beside the inn, so you can't miss it."

"Alright," Shinichi agreed. "We'll be sure to visit, Kuroba-san."

Kaito still stared at him and truthfully he was starting to get nervous. He knew it must have shown because Kaito suddenly smiled at him. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Kudou Shinichi," Shinichi answered as he flushed in embarrassment. "This is Hattori Heiji, a friend. We're traveling Fa'Diel together in search of Crimson," he explained, smiling back at Kaito. He decided that whatever uneasy feeling he got from Kaito was probably just a false alarm because the man was slightly eccentric. He wasn't ashamed of openly staring, and he stared hard; his gave never wavered even if only for a second.

Kaito blinked, then tilted his head slightly. "Crimson?" he asked as he frowned. "What is that?"

"Oh, you haven't heard of it," Shinichi said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I thought you would know."

Kaito stared at him again. "Is it a gem?"

Shinichi nodded. "It's a mythical blood red gem. The existence itself is questionable, but I'm sure I'll find it one day. I have to," he said, his eyes downcast for a second, before he looked back up at Kaito. "Well, anyway, it doesn't matter. I'll just head to the temple and see if anyone knows about it."

Kaito stared for a couple more seconds before he broke into a wide smile. "I'm sure you'll find it. Good luck, Kudou-kun."

"Thank you, Kuroba-san," Shinichi said as he smiled at him. "Oh, anyway, we'll be going then. Come on Hattori, let's head up to the temple, then to the terrace."

Kaito's ears perked up slightly at that, and he smiled as he waved at the two who were exiting the store.

"Hm... the terrace, huh?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuing from the town center path, there was another fork. The left path led to the Temple of Healing while the right path led to the cliff terrace. Unlike the fork down below, this fork was slightly steeper with gaps in the middle of the two paths, causing everyone who traversed the path to exercise extra caution.

"Here, hold my hand," Heiji said as he offered his hand to Shinichi who quickly took it and grasped it tightly. "My goodness, you're still afraid of height? I thought you've recovered from that when you got on the Cancun bird."

"It saved me from falling," Shinichi protested as he held onto Heiji's hand tighter. "I didn't get on it willingly."

"Of course," Heiji said as he nodded. "Oh, look, there's someone there."

Shinichi looked up and saw a blond man standing near the gap between the two paths. He was closing his eyes while crossing his arms in front of his chest, his hair blown by the wind. He wore a red robe and hood, but at the bottom of his collar peeked out a bright red core.

"He's a Jumi too," Shinichi exclaimed in surprise. "Why isn't he at Etansel? I didn't know Jumis were so spread out."

Heiji fell silent and looked at his feet sadly. "They were broken apart during the war. The Jumis won the war, but they were torn apart. Only a few remained in Etansel now."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shinichi asked as he frowned. "You didn't even tell me about Shinku! What if she had died during the war?"

"She didn't," Heiji said quickly, cutting off further protests from Shinichi. "Don't bring that up again. The war is better off forgotten. It truly is a black stain on the history of the Jumis."

"I'm sorry," Shinichi said softly. "It's just... I hate the fact that you two protect me so much. Is it really that bad, telling me the truth of the war?"

"We have our own reason for that," Heiji replied simply. "Come on. Let's see if he knows anything about Crimson. Or you could ask him why he's here if you want."

Heiji let Shinichi walk closer to the cliff walls so he could hold onto them as well while they were walking. As they approached, the blond man seemed to notice it and finally opened his eyes to look at them.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he leveled them with a stare. "We don't get many visitors up here. Are you looking for healing?"

"We're actually looking for a mythical gem named Crimson," Shinichi answered. "I heard it could cure even the worst of the diseases and ailments. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Crimson, huh?" the man mumbled as he stared off into the distance. "I have heard of it, but not the detail. It is said that you have to go through the worst to be able to find it. However, no one can tell exactly what the worst is. If you need more information, feel free to ask the nuns. Or go to Geo's Magic Academy."

"Alright," Shinichi agreed. "By the way, you are a Jumi aren't you? Why are you here?"

The man looked at them suspiciously, and Shinichi lowered his cloak to show his own sapphire core. "I'm a Jumi too. I hide my core because I'm traveling Fa'Diel and not everyone wants to get close to a Jumi."

The man nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right. I'm Hakuba Saguru. I used to be a Bloodstone Knight, but my Guardian died during the war against Deathbringer. I've since moved to Gato. This place is much more peaceful and calm."

"I see," Shinichi nodded.

"You look a lot like her," Saguru spoke up suddenly and Shinichi shot him a questioning look. "The Clarius. You look a lot like her."

"Of course. I'm her twin," Shinichi said with a smile. "My name is Kudou Shinichi, by the way. It's always a pleasure to meet fellow Jumi. I haven't seen one in a long time."

"Weren't you there during the war?" Saguru asked, frowning slightly.

"No," Heiji answered. "I took him far away from Etansel before the war broke out. It was the Clarius' wish to keep him away so he wouldn't be elected the next Clarius should she exhaust herself supporting the Jumi race."

Saguru nodded thoughtfully. "I understand. That woman is too power crazy to my liking. I'm sure the rest of the stranded Jumi think of her the same way," he commented, then looked back up at them when he remembered something. "By the way, have you heard the latest news about Chris?"

"What kind of news?" Shinichi asked curiously. "We've just gotten here after going through the Ulkan mines, so we're a bit outdated. Is there any report that she's going to declare another war?"

"No," Saguru said as he frowned. "Well, it's not like she doesn't want to. It's more like she can't."

"She died?" Shinichi and Heiji asked in surprise.

"Apparently, there has been a jewel thief going around lately," Saguru said grimly, pulling up his shirt slightly to better hide his core. "She was the first target, or so I heard. There had been many thefts lately. Be careful to not show your core, or they might take yours too."

"Oh, right, I'll be careful," Shinichi said as he frowned. "You should be careful too."

Saguru nodded and they excused themselves, going off towards the Temple of Healing. Just as they were walking off, a note card fell from above, right beside Saguru's feet.

"Hm? What's this?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"That was disappointing," Shinichi complained as he sighed. They tried asking around and looking for some information in the library; but found nothing. No one in the temple seemed to have heard of Crimson, and he was starting to wonder if it was a Jumi's treasure, much like the Jumi Staff—another thing they were looking for.

"Traveler," a nun called as they were returning the books to the shelves. "The flame is dimming. Could you please fetch Hakuba-san? He is the keeper of the flame in this temple."

"Oh, alright," Shinichi agreed. "I'll go on first to look for him. You should continue re-shelving the books, Hattori. I'll be back to help you soon."

"Will you be alright?" Heiji asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine," Shinichi said. "I'll just keep to the walls and not look down. It's a good exercise, I suppose."

"If you say so," Heiji relented. "Don't stray."

Shinichi simply nodded and stood up. After he dusted his cloak, he was off to fetch the ex-Bloodstone Knight. Heiji continued on re-shelving in peace until a middle-aged man and a teenage girl walked into the temple together, asking where the temple's flame was.

"Why do you ask?" the nun asked curiously.

"We got a note from the infamous Phantom Thief Kid," the man said as he showed a note card with writings on it. "He said he's taking the Flame of Hope. We thought that it might refer to this temple's flame."

"Wait," Heiji cut off suddenly. "Who is this Phantom Thief Kid? Is he the same as the jewel thief?"

"Yes, that's right," the man said. "I am Inspector Nakamori Ginzo and this is my daughter Aoko. I'm in charge of his cases and she comes along as my assistant."

"Jewel thief... Flame of Hope..." Heiji thought as he frowned, then his eyes widened in panic when realization dawned on him. "Oh crap. Shinichi, please be safe!"

"Hey, wait up!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shinichi walked back to the fork but didn't find Saguru there. He decided to check whether he was at the terrace or not, and saw Saguru standing near the stone table carved out from the cliff. Beside him was a nun, and they seemed to be involved in such a serious discussion that Shinichi instinctively hid when he saw them.

"Aren't you going to shed your tear?" the nun asked as she held up a turqoise gem that was slightly glowing, although dimly. "You could save your Guardian if you would just cry."

"I can't," Saguru said in frustration. "How many times have I told you? We Jumis cannot cry ever since the war with the Deathbringer!"

"Then I have no use of you," the nun said coldly. "A gem that has lost its sparkle does not deserve to live."

"No!" Shinichi shouted when he saw the nun taking out a knife from behind her robe, and stabbed Saguru's abdomen with it. He grasped his sword's handle tightly, but stopped when the nun turned to look at him.

"Don't come any closer," she said warningly. "Or I'll kill him."

"You'll kill him anyway!" Shinichi shouted angrily. "What do you wish to accomplish by killing off the Jumi race like this?"

"Kudou-san," Saguru spoke weakly as he looked at Shinichi. "Please don't cry for me. I have been looking forward to the moment I'm reunited with my Guardian for a long time."

"This is not the way!" Shinichi protested. "Why? Why does the Jumi have to continually suffer!"

"Be a good boy now," the nun said as she kneeled beside Saguru and forcefully took out the bloodstone core from his chest, leaving a big, gaping hole at the center.

"Ugh..." Shinichi's hand instinctively shot up to cover his mouth and he fought to keep the bile that was rising up his throat to stay down there. He looked away quickly as he sank to his knees.

"How cute," the nun said in an overly sugary tone as she approached him and held his chin with her bloody hand. "A knight who can't even stand to see blood."

"I'm not a knight," Shinichi said, his voice choked and thick, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"Shinichi!"

"Hm, looks like a disturbance is coming," the nun said. "Farewell, knight. May we see each other again sometimes."

Just as Heiji rounded the corner and headed towards the terrace, closely followed by both Ginzo and Aoko, the nun disappeared with a teleportation magic, leaving the lifeless body of Saguru on the floor, and Shinichi to lean on the wall, trying to grasp what exactly had just happened.

"Shinichi! Are you alright?" Heiji asked worriedly as he knelt beside Shinichi and stared at him in worry. "Why are you bleeding? Are you hurt?"

"No, this isn't my blood," Shinichi said as he tried not to look at Saguru. "A nun... he was disguised as a nun."

"Alright, can you stand?" Heiji asked as he helped Shinichi stand. "Let's head back to the temple for now, and discuss what we should do next."

Ginzo and Aoko walked over to inspect Saguru's corpse while Heiji supported Shinichi up. Just as they were going to head back to the temple and ask the nuns to give Saguru a proper burial, Kaito walked up to the terrace and looked at them questioningly.

"What happened?" he asked. "Why are you looking so grim? And why is he bleeding?"

"What are you doing up here?" Heiji asked suspiciously.

"I heard him mention visiting the terrace so I thought of catching up once my business in the town center was finished," Kaito said with a shrug, then his eye caught the bright red against the dark brown of the stone. "What is that?"

"It's nothing," Ginzo said. "Get out now. The terrace is not open to public for the time being."

"Come on, Shin. Let's get you cleaned up first," Heiji said as he stood up straight and helped Shinichi do the same. "We're heading to the temple. Where are you going?"

"What the heck just happened here?" Kaito insisted as he frowned. He tried looking past Ginzo at the body sprawled on the ground, but the inspector moved and blocked his view again.

"This isn't something the public should know. It doesn't concern you so just drop it, kid," he said sternly. "Let's head back to the temple then, and we'll talk about what we've found out so far."

"Why are you letting them know, then?" Kaito asked in displeasure. "Do they play a part in this?"

"He's a witness," Ginzo said easily. "And could've easily been a victim too. it's not wise to keep him oblivious of what's happening when even his life is on the line, is it?"

"The war..." Shinichi mumbled, but Heiji was quick to cut him off. "Your life wasn't on the line, and so wasn't hers," he said sharply, not allowing further protests from the boy who simply nodded weakly and stared down at his feet.

"Now be a good kid and return to wherever you come from," Ginzo said as he shooed Kaito away. He did so, although grumbling and protesting, and the four made their way back to the temple.

The nuns were shocked to know that the flame keeper had been killed, and agreed to give him a proper burial. They went to fetch the corpse and cleaned the terrace area of the blood stain, while some prepared a herbal drink to calm down Shinichi's nerves as it was obvious he was still shaken from what he just witnessed.

"So, kid, how did you know the flame keeper was targeted?" Ginzo asked as he stared at Heiji, and Aoko sat beside him, a notepad and a pen ready in her hands.

"We found out he was a Jumi on the way here," Heiji answered. "I figured that since it was the jewel thief, it would make most sense if he was targeting a Jumi. Why would he take away a flame?"

"I see," Ginzo nodded thoughtfully. "We didn't get word that Hakuba-san was a Jumi. It seems that a lot of the stranded Jumis are laying low and living as humans."

"Now tell me everything you know about the jewel thief and past thefts," Heiji demanded. "We are Jumis ourselves. It is best that we know everything, should the jewel thief got word of us and decided to add our cores to his collection."

"Hm, let's see," Aoko mumbled as she flipped through her notebook, then slowly turned to Shinichi who was still sipping slowly from his mug. He was staring blankly at his feet, and she grew even more nervous by each passing second. "Um... I'm not trying to be heartless or anything, but could you tell how Hakuba-san got his core taken?"

Shinichi paused, then looked up to stare at her, which made her grow even more nervous under the scrutiny of those blank, soulless eyes. "He was... stabbed. The nun pulled out a knife, stabbed him in the abdomen, and took out his core."

Aoko jotted it down and sighed. "I see. Well, this has confirmed our suspicion then."

"What kind of suspicion?" Heiji asked, looking back and forth between Ginzo and Aoko.

"You see, we've noted down the method of theft for the past cases," Aoko said thoughtfully as she read her note. "Most thefts occured while the victim was sleeping, so they didn't even know their cores were taken. For some people, a notecard was sent out with a warning that the gem would be stolen."

"And in those cases, the victims were stabbed in the abdomen before the core was taken," Ginzo finished with a huff. "That wasn't the case with the Diamond Knight, however. The self-appointed leader, if you would say."

"Chris," Heiji mumbled. "She really was a self-appointed leader. The Clarius is the leader of the Jumis, yet she elected herself as a leader when the previous Clarius died, and appointed the next Clarius to serve under her. Tell me, how did the jewel thief steal her core?"

"If you were cruel enough, I guess you could say it was some sort of retribution," Ginzo grunted. "She was stabbed in the chest. Humans would have died, but she hadn't because the core was still intact. Kid then gouged her eyes out and left her to suffer in pain for a full day, after breaking all her limbs bones so she wasn't able to move. The next day he returned to take her core."

Heiji winced at the gory mental image. He knew that Chris had been staying in the Clarius chamber ever since they took Shinku away from Etansel, so even if such a thing had been done to her, no one would notice. None of the Jumis were allowed to come up to the Clarius chamber without permission.

"It seems that Kid has a personal grudge against Chris," Aoko commented. "We still don't understand why, though. I mean, what wrong has she done to humans?"

"So that would mean there is a possibility that Kid is a Jumi," Heiji concluded. "But if he is, why is he killing fellow Jumis? Aren't they all wronged by her?"

"That's what made us end up in a block," Aoko said with a sigh. "Well, we're heading back to the headquarters now. I'm sure we'll meet again sometimes. After all, we're kind of involved with the same thief."

"I guess you could say that," Heiji agreed reluctantly. "Although I would prefer it if he doesn't come along and give him another mental scar."

Aoko looked at Shinichi sympathethically and nodded, then stood up, along with Ginzo. The two bode them their farewell and went off, back to their headquarters—which Heiji wasn't sure just where, because he had never seen it before.

"Shin, are you feeling better now?" Heiji asked as he glanced at Shinichi who apparently had finished his drink.

"Yeah," Shinichi mumbled softly. He placed the mug down on the table in front of him, and looked at Heiji. "Where should we go next?"

"We'll pay Shinku a visit first," Heiji said. "Maybe she can help you recover slightly. Then we'll head off, and possibly stop by Polpota, the harbor city, en route to Geo."

Shinichi thought it over, then nodded in agreement. "Alright, let's go."

As he stood up, his cloak got caught at the small gap in the wooden chair. He tried to tug it out, and when he finally succeeded, a notecard fell out from a fold up near the collar. It was quite a firm fold, but since he rustled the cloak quite a bit to free it from the chair, it fell off.

"Huh? What is this?" Heiji asked as he frowned and picked up the notecard. Shinichi soon joined him in reading it.

"Well, in any case, let's just head back to see Shinku now," Heiji suggested as he tore off the notecard into pieces and threw it away. He walked out of the temple, closely followed by Shinichi, and out of Gato.

_:: I know you are a Jumi. Worry not, I shall not take you core. Just like your eyes, it is still sparkling beautifully ::_

**End of Chapter One**

The words in the _:: blah ::_ are the words on the notecard that Kid left for Shinichi :D

KaiShin Goodness: I haven't played the game in almost half a year, maybe, but I've done about five playthroughs of this game xD yes, call me a LoM freak. I only read a couple of the in-game history books as well, and most of the info on Jumis was via Google :P Shinku is, surprisingly, Ruby, because her name means 'crimson', and yes, Heiji is topaz :D I have someone playing Esmeralda so Emerald is taken. A couple of characters from the original game will make their appearance, but only the small parts (though all the Wisdoms will make their appearance). Chris is indeed Diamond, and this story will follow the Jumi Arc, but only the main idea since there's no Elazul and Pearl, thus their quests are non-existent in this story. By the way, the better version of that OST, IMHO, is the one titled 'Those who are Shining' :D I love that one


	3. The Blue Eye

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;), mentions of other pairings

Warning: AU, OOCness (I can't be sure of this one), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years

Genre: I'm making a correction. It's mostly adventure with slight romance, angst, fluff and humor thrown in somewhere

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

A/N: I try to not make anyone have the same gem, so Shinichi and Shinku have different gems although they're twins. And, if you happen to play the game AND read all of the in-game history books and find that some of the info in this fic don't match up to the infos there, do forgive me. I'm not that diligent to go back and check to make sure everything is LoM-verse correct, so please allow me to rewrite some of the facts from the original game here

**Chapter ****Two – The Blue Eye**

A young woman with dull blue eyes sat on top of a queen-sized bed located at the corner of a small room. There was a bathroom attached to the side, and a kettle for boiling water as well as some coffee beans and tea leaves, but that was all. The room was bare in the middle, and there were two armchairs at the other corner.

She looked up when she heard a loud click, and stood up from her bed. "Shinichi-nii? Heiji?" she asked as she walked over slowly, trying not to run into anything. Her arms were outstretched in front of her and she was groping blindly, making sure there was nothing in front of her.

"Sit down, Shinku," Shinichi said as he guided the girl back to her bed. "We won't stay long here. We're just visiting before we go off further."

Shinku's face fell for an instant, before she brightened up again. "But you'll be visiting again next week, won't you? I'll be lonely here if you don't."

Heiji smiled and ruffled her hair. "Of course we will. Shinichi can't stay away from you for too long. I was even surprised he managed to stay away from Etansel for three months before we brought you out."

Shinku chuckled as she sat down on her bed. "Take a seat," she said, motioning at the armchairs. "Do you want something to drink? I have coffee."

"Oh, we brought some bread with us," Shinichi said. "Do you want some?"

"Sure," Shinku agreed as she beamed at Shinichi and accepted the bread gratefully when he placed it on her palm. Shinichi watched her eat with sadness, because he knew she only did it out of courtesy. When her core lost its sparkle and was starting to turn an ugly black color, she came down with an unknown illness, and lost the ability to feel hungry or full.

Shinichi had tried shedding teardrop crystals to restore her core, but it didn't work. He somehow managed to cure her mysterious ailment, but she remained blinded and unable to eat. She was also weak, so she had to sleep at least fourteen hours each day. This was the reason why he was looking for Crimson—to heal his sister who had sacrificed everything, even her dream to see Fa'Diel, just so Shinichi could.

"Where are you going next?" Shinku asked suddenly and Shinichi was snapped out of his reverie.

"We're going to Geo," Heiji answered. "But we might stop by Polpota on the way there."

"Oh, Polpota!" Shinku exclaimed excitedly, and Shinichi thought that those dull eyes really didn't suit her. "I heard the seaside restaurant is nice. You have to try it, Shinichi-nii!"

Shinichi smiled at her enthusiasm. "Of course," he agreed. "I'll see if we can bring something back from there. Maybe a pearl necklace or something. Or a conch shell."

"That would be nice," Shinku agreed. "Hey, is something the matter? Why do you sound so depressed?"

Heiji chuckled. "As expected from you two. Well, let's just say that he came across something unpleasant. By the way, has that mystery visitor come back yet?"

"No, sadly," Shinku said with a sigh. "I just hope they would come again so I could know why they came. I mean, it's a bit hard to stumble across this room by chance, right?"

"Unless that person is extremely lucky," Heiji agreed. "We're adding an extra lock to this box. There is a jewel thief going about, and we're afraid he might come here. It's better safe than sorry, right?"

"Of course," Shinku agreed. "Did you see the jewel thief, Shinichi-nii?"

"He took Hakuba's core right in front of him," Heiji answered, glancing at Shinichi who looked thankful that he didn't have to narrate it himself.

"Hakuba-san the Bloodstone Knight?" Shinku asked. "He's a good man. He left the city quietly after bidding me farewell when his Guardian died. I could've saved her, but he didn't want me to cry."

"It's a pity," Shinichi mumbled. "He told me not to cry for him as well. Maybe we could pay him a visit in the Underworld, but I need Olbohn's permission to do that."

"He'll let you pass," Shinku said as she smiled brightly at Shinichi. "He likes you, Shin-nii. So does Gaeus, and the other Wisdoms. Maybe you should pay them a visit."

"Maybe," Shinichi agreed. By then Shinku had finished the bread he gave her, so he rose up from his seat, quickly followed by Heiji, and bade her goodbye. "We probably should head to Polpota now to get there in time."

"Of course," Shinku agreed. "Be safe, you two. I'd rather die than live here all alone."

"Be careful too, you," Shinichi said as he snorted and laughed. "We'll come back. Definitely."

"See you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Madora beach was a famous beach in Fa'Diel. Pirate penguins and crabs frequent the areas, as well as some other tourists, although the amount of stray monsters lately made them stick to the side of the beach that was close to Polpota Harbor, the seaside town.

The entrance of the town led to either the hotel, or the town center. Down from the other side of the hotel was the seaside restaurant structured like a giant clam, where a young centaur bard often came to sing. The town center hosted a flower shop, an item shop, and a material shop. Continuing from there would the cliff and the beach.

"Let's see if they have accessories from pearls or clams," Shinichi suggested when they first arrived at Polpota and Heiji really couldn't do anything but agree. Sometimes he felt like a servant of the twins, but he knew they never saw him as such. The two walked to the town center and the flower shop owner asked them if they were tourists.

"Well, we wouldn't call ourselves that, but yes, we're not residents of this town," Shinichi confirmed. "Is there something wrong? There doesn't seem to be a lot of tourists nowadays. I thought Madora beach is famous."

"It is," the shopkeeper said grimly. "But apparently the ghost is even more so."

"A ghost? Where?"

"The hotel. Guests claim to have seen the ghost of a knight," the storekeeper said in a hushed tone. "It's probably one of the knights who died along with the sinking Imperial ship a couple of days ago. It sank near here, so it's no wonder they would appear somewhere nearby."

"But why would he haunt a hotel?" Shinichi asked as he frowned. "There's something quite fishy here. We'll go check it out."

"We have to stay at the hotel anyway," Heiji said as he rolled his eyes. "It's already afternoon and we won't make it to Geo before night fall."

"Yes, that would make it all the more easier, wouldn't it?" Shinichi asked as he chuckled lowly and Heiji couldn't help but smile. It was good to see him recovered from his mental scar so soon. "So, can I have some daffodil, white hyacinth and purple hyacinth petals?"

"Sure," the storekeeper said. "But why the petals only?"

"It's easier," Shinichi said with a shrug, and the storekeeper set about collecting the requested flowers from the various pots in his store. He then placed them on the table and started plucking the petals off of the stem, then when the pile was already considerable in size, he handed them over to Shinichi who held them in his arms while Heiji paid for them. "Come on Hattori, we're going up the cliff."

"Alright, alright," Heiji mumbled as he followed Shinichi up the path to the cliff. He knew that if there had been tourists around they would've been shooting them weird stares. When else were you going to see two cloaked men walk up the cliff with an armful of bright flower petals?

When they reached the top, the sea was calm. The breeze was almost non-existent and Heiji wondered if it would be considered littering—throwing all the petals into the sea. However, as Shinichi read out a prayer that was always chanted whenever a Jumi died—a prayer of peace and a new life, the wind started picking up until it was finally strong enough to blow all of the petals out of Shinichi's hold. The petals swirled in the air before they flew off, following the line of the breeze.

"Rest in peace, Imperial knights," he murmured as he bowed slightly in respect. "Come, let's head to the hotel now."

They turned and was about to go down, but stopped when they saw an Imperial knight walking up to the cliff with a bouquet of white lilies in hand. He looked surprised, and they knew that he must've seen what had just happened at the cliff.

"Do you know anyone aboard the ship that sunk?" Shinichi asked as they stepped aside, allowing the knight passage to the top of the cliff, where he placed the bouquet of lilies and prayed for them.

"I do," the knight answered. "It was my friend, Thona. He died an untimely death. Even to this day no one knew just why the ship sank, and it's making me sad. Thank you though, for praying for them."

"You're welcome," Shinichi said as he smiled at them. "I hope they will rest in peace now. Are you staying at the hotel as well?"

"I can't accept the fact that a ghost of the knights is really haunting the place," the knight admitted. "And if it's someone who tries to frame them, I won't forgive them."

Shinichi nodded in understanding; he would feel the same way too. "I guess then we're fellow guests at the hotel. My name is Kudou Shinichi, and this is my friend Hattori Heiji. Pleased to meet you."

"My name is Thoma," the knight said. "Pleased to meet you too," he added as he bowed at Heiji then Shinichi. "In any case, I'll be heading back to the hotel now. Are you two coming, or do you still wish to do something out at the town center?"

"We're actually looking for a souvenir of some sort," Shinichi answered amiably. "You should go on first. We'll catch up later. We'll help you straighten the rumor of the ghost, so feel free to look for us. Anything we know that might help, we'll be sure to tell you."

Thoma nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Kudou-san," he said, then bowed at the two in farewell, before heading back off to the hotel while the two continued to walk around the town center.

Shinichi finally settled on a charm bracelet with pearls hanging off of it, as well as small colorful shells. He bought two of them, one for himself and one for Shinku. Heiji got a conch shell for himself, saying that the sound of sea calmed him down, and that was why his favorite town was Polpota.

Even before they escaped from Etansel, he had thought of taking the twins with him to Polpota. However, he knew that without a Knight Shinku wouldn't be allowed to, and so he didn't. He thought of waiting until she got a Knight, but then the war happened and every plan he had was ruined.

They headed back to the hotel afterwards to freshen themselves up before they headed down to the seaside restaurant. The place wasn't big, but it wasn't that crowded, mostly because there were no guests at the hotel due to the haunting. A young centaur named Gilbert was off singing by the side, while some pirate penguins were standing by the edge, staring off into the sea and gossiping among themselves about the recently sunken Imperial ship.

The two took a seat near the edge, but not beside the penguins. A waitress came up to them with two menu books and left them to browse through them before placing an order. Heiji ordered a broiled barramundi fillet with onions and carrots, and a glass of watermelon juice, while Shinichi ordered grilled clams and a glass of coconut water.

"Well, this is nice," Shinichi commented as he peeled off the clam shells and pulled the flesh out of the center. He dipped it in chilli sauce and then ate it. "No wonder this place is famous. The seafood is excellent. Sad to know that they're losing business because of a ghost rumor."

"Though we got the best seat because of that," Heiji said as he chuckled. "If not, we would've had to wait for hours before we could even get a seat."

"Well, yes, but it feels like we're laughing on top of someone else's misery," Shinichi said as he picked another clam from his plate. "Only for today, though. Right?"

"Of course," Heiji agreed. "We'll get to the bottom of the problem here before we head off to Geo. I know you're curious about why the ship sank in the first place as well."

"Hm? I didn't know you two are together in that way."

Shinichi and Heiji looked up to see Ginzo hovering over then, arms crossed in front of his chest in a stern and menacing way while Aoko stood behind him, the notepad and pen ever so ready in her hands.

"You know that if we really are, you would be kicked by a horse right about now, right?" Heiji asked sarcastically as he cut up another piece of fish and put it in his mouth. "So what brought you here? I'll let the fact that you ruin our dinner slide if you have a good reason for it."

"The Phantom Thief Kid has sent another notecard," Ginzo said grimly as he pulled out a card from his breast pocket, and the two Jumis quickly stopped eating. He set it down on the table for them to read, and they leaned over to read the writing on it.

"My next target is in Polpota Harbor, where the truth of the tragedy will be revealed. Then I shall take away the Blue Eye," Heiji read out as he stared at the card. "What is the Blue Eye?"

"We don't know yet," Ginzo said with a shrug. "We figured we might come across you two here, and we did. It's not hard really to ask around if anyone has seen two cloaked figures walking about. You two should try something else to lay low."

Heiji pointedly ignored the comment. "What does the truth of the tragedy have to do with it?" he mumbled.

"We were kind of worried about him," Aoko spoke up as she motioned at Shinichi. "After all, we wouldn't put it past Kid to not do something as gross and gory as to gouge eyes out again, and his eyes are blue."

"Oh, no, don't worry about him," Heiji said as he returned the card to Ginzo who nodded approvingly. "Kid slipped a note for him back then, saying he won't be taking his core. I don't know why, but he said that, and I don't think he's going to back down on his own words so soon."

"That's a relief," Aoko said as she nodded thoughtfully. "So then, the next best bet is that the Blue Eye is a Jumi core. But we don't hear about any Jumi here."

"We should ask around," Shinichi concluded. "If he mentions something about the truth of the tragedy, then the core is most likely a gem with mystical properties. It might be able to look into the past or something. It won't be hard to ask around about such gem, will it?"

Ginzo chuckled at the deduction. "I like you, kid," he said as he ruffled Shinichi's hair. "Well then, come on Aoko. Let's leave these two lovebirds to finish their dinner while we ask around. Come find us and we'll see if we've find the Blue Eye yet."

The two had come to an agreement that they would just ignore Ginzo's comments about them being in a relationship like that. Everyone thought of a pair of Jumis as soulmates, and that the Knight should love the Guardian and vice versa, but it really wasn't that way. Their feelings at first would be purely dutiful, mutual protectiveness. How it progressed would be up to the pair, and in this case, Heiji was nothing more than an older brother to the twins.

"Ah, that was really nice," Shinichi commented as he washed off his hands with the bowl of water filled with some lime juice that was provided by the restaurant. After they had finished eating, Heiji had gone to pay for the bill then came back to pick him up. "We should come back here again someday."

"We will," Heiji said as he nodded. "Come on now. Let's catch up with that strange duo."

Shinichi and Heiji walked back up to the hotel area, and saw a fish head on a basket walking. Before they managed to recover from the shock, the fish had walked into the lounge area, and in came Thoma, along with Ginzo and Aoko, who looked surprised to see them as well.

"Oh, there you are," Ginzo said. "Finished with dinner?"

"And I suppose you've found the Blue Eye?" Heiji queried. "Does it have anything to do with that strange walking fish? Please tell me I'm dreaming and I really didn't see that."

"But I saw it too," Shinichi said as he frowned. "What is that thing, really?"

"He's the owner of the Blue Eye," Aoko said as she took out his notebook and flipped it open. "According to rumors around this place, he's the only guest who keeps coming to this hotel even after the haunting started. He is a rich fish... that collects money by letting people look into the Blue Eye for information. Apparently it's a gem that knows everything that happens in or on the sea."

"That's neat," Shinichi said. "But I suppose he isn't going to let us see it, even if we're going to protect it from the Phantom Thief?"

"You're psychic," Ginzo said sarcastically. "Well, we'll come back here early tomorrow morning. The dancer girl doesn't come today, so we won't be able to see it. We might get her to work for us so we can get to see it. I heard he listens to whatever the girl asks for."

"Sure," Shinichi agreed. "Are you two staying in this hotel?"

"No, we're heading back to the headquarters," Aoko answered, putting her notebook into a pocket on her jacket. "We'll be back here tomorrow. Have a good night, gentlemen."

After the two left, Thoma caught a shadow of something moving at the back, so he excused himself to give chase to the fleeting shadow. Shinichi and Heiji were left, and they agreed to just head up to their room to get some rest for the night. They would have a long day tomorrow.

As they were walking up, Shinichi's loose bracelet got snagged by the staircase handle bar and the chain broke. It fell with a loud clinking noise and he quickly went down to retrieve it. He frowned and checked if he could still fix the chain himself, but it completely snapped and was bent out of proportion.

"I'll get you a new one," Heiji said softly as he held onto Shinichi's hand. "Come on, let's go to our room."

Just then, Kaito walked into the hotel, carrying a duffel bag with him and dressed in a loose, black cloak to cover his head and face. "Oh, hey. Kudou and Hattori, yes?" he asked as he lowered his hood and shot them a wide grin. "What happened? You look sad."

"Oh, it's nothing," Shinichi said quickly as he pocketed the broken bracelet, but before he did so, Kaito had grabbed his wrist. He pulled it towards him and uncurled the fist to show the broken chain.

"You broke it," Kaito stated simply. "Well, this is easy. Here, give me it, and it'll be good as new by tomorrow morning. Jeweler's promise," he added as he winked playfully at Shinichi.

"Sure," Shinichi said as he handed the bracelet to Kaito. There was nothing else he could do anyway. It was either have him try, or throw it away without even trying. "Why are you here?"

"Serendipity?" Kaito asked teasingly. "No, really, I'm here to collect some pearls and shells for my jewelries. I'm running out of sea water pearls, and this is the best place to obtain them for low price."

"Oh," Shinichi mumbled. "I've never seen your works before, but you seem experienced. I'd like to see it one day."

"Of course. Drop by my shop," Kaito said. "Oh, I forgot. Here, this is one of my works," he added when he remembered something, and pulled out a thin, flexible chain with a beautiful staff pendant. The staff was made from rhodium-plated silver, and the top of the staff was adorned with small, neatly cut jewels. There were rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. The craftmanship was very delicate and fine.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Shinichi said in awe and Heiji leaned over to stare as well. It sparkled in the right amount, and wasn't blinding. The blend of colors was absolutely beautiful, and it wasn't overly jeweled. "You are really talented, Kuroba-san. No wonder you're famous."

Kaito grinned. "Do you want it?" he asked, holding the necklace up. "This is my latest work, but I don't want to make any more of it, so it probably won't be showed to the public."

"Please tell me you're joking," Shinichi said as he blinked, staring at the staff pendant. "That must've cost a fortune! I can't possibly accept it!"

"No, not really," Kaito said with a shrug. "I collect my own materials. Making jewelries has been a hobby, and this is no different. Making them is a fun pastime for me. It's sad to think that this will forever be in my drawer, so I'd be happy if you want to take it from me."

"But..."

"No need to feel bad, really, Kudou-chan," Kaito said as he chuckled. He took the bracelet from Shinichi's palm and replaced it with the necklace. "So, I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Shinichi agreed as he stared at the necklace in his grasp. "Are you sure I can keep this?"

"Of course," Kaito said, his grin not faltering. "I'm sure it'll look good on you. Maybe I should make something else for you... something to match your eyes. Maybe a hairpin or a headdress."

"No, no, you don't have to!" Shinichi quickly refused, shaking his head frantically as he flushed slightly. "We don't know each other yet, so you don't have to do anything for me, really. Or do you do this to everyone you've met?"

"Of course not," Kaito scoffed as he frowned, but then his expression brightened again. "I like your eyes. They're beautiful. Way more beautiful than any gems I've ever seen."

"Uh... thank you?" Shinichi asked hesitantly. "Anyway, we'll be going back to our room now, Kuroba-san. It was nice meeting you, and we'll come over to your room tomorrow morning to pick up the bracelet. You don't have to rush, though. We'll probably be here until afternoon."

"Nah, I have to leave before noon tomorrow," Kaito said as he shook his head. "I wasn't planning on staying here for long. I have to head to Ulkan to mine some more materials before I head back to Geo."

"Oh, I see," Shinichi said as he blinked. "Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Sure," Kaito said as he waved at them, then walked back to the receptionist to order a room, while the two walked up the stairs to their room that was situated on the second floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning, right after breakfast, Heiji and Shinichi asked the receptionist for Kaito's room number. Walking back upstairs to his room, they noticed that the walking fish was already walking into the lounge, and the receptionist said that Revanshe the dancer had come earlier that day.

"Oh, good morning," Kaito greeted cheerily when he saw the two standing in front of him as he opened the door to his room. "Here you go, as good as new," he added as he showed the charm bracelet that Shinichi broke the night before. A quick peek into the room showed that the internal phone on the desk had been placed on the floor and the desk was filled with various tools.

"It's nice," Shinichi admitted. "Thank you, Kuroba-san. I don't know how to repay you."

"Hm? Oh, I see you've worn the necklace I gave you," Kaito said happily. "Good, good. Well, do you have anything to do? Maybe we could go out for some coffee."

"Not today, I'm afraid," Shinichi said regretfully. "Oh, why not do it when we're visiting Geo? We would be going there after our business here is finished after all. You live in Geo, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Kaito mumbled as he nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose either the cafe at the inn or the fruit juice parlor near the Palace of Arts will do. Okay then, it's a date."

"Uh, sure," Shinichi confirmed hesitantly, his face flushing slightly under Kaito's pointed stare. "Well, please excuse us now, then. Be careful on your way to Ulkan."

"Of course," Kaito said with a laugh. "Thank you for your concern, Kudou-chan. See you next time, Hattori-san."

"Well, at least I'm not invisible to you two," Heiji said teasingly as they were walking down to the hotel lobby, right after Kaito had closed the door. He chuckled when Shinichi's blush deepened and ruffled his hair. "That guy seems like a good man. Pure and dedicated. But..."

"Did you notice it too?" Shinichi asked, his tone serious all of a sudden. "The guilty look, along with frustration and quiet anger that are always present in his eyes."

"Yes," Heiji confirmed. "He's going through just as much as we are, or possibly more. I wonder why. Maybe he isn't just a jewelry maker from Geo, after all."

"I'm sure we'll find out in due time," Shinichi commented. They reached the hotel lobby, and saw Ginzo walking into the hotel, dressed in a suit as always. Aoko, however, was nowhere to be seen, and the two lifted questioning brows at him as he walked over to them.

"Morning kids. Are you ready?" Ginzo asked. "Or do you want to wait for that knight first?"

"Where's your daughter?" Heiji asked curiously.

"Some things happened at the headquarters. She offered to stay back and take care of them first before catching up here," Ginzo answered. Just then, Thoma walked down into the hotel lobby as well. "Oh, there he is."

"Hello, Thoma-san," Shinichi greeted the knight who was already dressed in his usual armor. "Did you find out what the moving shadow was?"

"No, regrettably," Thoma said as he shook his head slowly. "The shadow moved too fast. I couldn't believe anyone could move that fast, but oh well. There's nothing to be done."

"Alright, so has the Basket Fish gone into the lounge?" Ginzo asked as he looked back at the pair of Jumis, who simply nodded silently. "Good. Let's get inside then."

Basket Fish looked surprised to see them, then frowned as he called them persistent. He still refused to show the Blue Eye to them, but then Revanshe asked to see it as well, because she had heard of rumors about the gem but had never seen the actual gem. She had also heard the rumors about the sinking ship and the ghost, and wished to see what actually happened, just like them. Unable to refuse her request, Basket Fish finally pulled out the palm-sized blue gem and showed it to them.

The gem glowed slightly under the early morning sunlight, and the glow grew in size until it reached the size of a round table for four, and started showing images of the Imperial ship right before it sank. Everyone then started focusing on the images, even the Basket Fish himself.

A soldier was standing on the deck, staring out into the open sea, before he started panicking. "The sea hag is here!" he shouted, and ran to warn the other soldiers of the siren's arrival. The soldiers quickly covered their ears with their hands and sought cover as the siren flew above them, singing a spirit song.

Thoma blinked as the image slowly disappeared, faded into nothing. "So, the reason of the sinking was a siren? But how could that be?" he asked, frowning in thought. "I mean, true, the sailors all believe that sirens are bad omens, but..."

His further theories were cut off when loud clanging sounds were heard. When they turned around to look at the source of noise, they saw a fully-armored Imperial knight standing there, the armor slightly wet and the face fully-covered. Revanshe screamed and ran out of the lounge through the backstage steps and back into the changing room, while Basket Fish was panicking as the knight walked towards him.

"Hand me the Blue Eye!" the knight demanded with hoarse, nasal voice.

"Alright, alright, just don't hurt me!" Basket Fish shouted in panic as he nearly threw the gem at the knight. The knight caught the gem, brought it up to see it under the sunlight, and put it away in his armor.

Thoma was staring blankly at the knight, as well as the pair of Jumis, when he suddenly turned to look at Shinichi. "Thank you for praying for their souls," the knight said. "They are now resting in peace."

With that said, the knight proceeded to rush out of the room. Only a minute later, Ginzo and Aoko rushed into the lounge room, panting slightly as they had run all the way there. "Where is the Blue Eye?"

"What?" Thoma asked in surprise. "Weren't you here just a moment ago?"

"No, some things happened back at the headquarters so we're running late," Ginzo said as he straightened up. "So where is the Blue Eye?"

"I'm afraid we've just been tricked," Shinichi said. "Kid probably came here disguised as you, then while we were watching the retelling of what happened aboard the Imperial ship, he changed into his disguise of a deceased knight and demanded the Blue Eye from this... fish."

"I think Kid is afraid of fish," Heiji concluded. "His voice rose when he demanded the Blue Eye, and when he exited, it was as if he was running away from Basket Fish here."

"Well, that doesn't really help," Ginzo said as he rubbed his forehead, feeling the headache coming. "He's not the only one afraid of fish, I'm afraid. But anyway, our job here is done. It's no use mourning for the loss of the Blue Eye now. We'll focus on tracking where he might go next. Come on Aoko, back to the headquarters."

"He seems eager to find out where he might go next," Heiji commented as the three watched Ginzo storming out of the hotel lounge. "Is he always this excited about Kid?"

"Not really. He just wants to quickly go back to the headquarters so he can scream out his frustration to his heart's content. He's less restrained than that time in Gato because this time Kid disguised as him and succeeded," Aoko said with a shrug, clearly ignoring the fact that she was being left behind as if it was a daily occurence—or maybe it was. "I had banned him from yelling in public ever since I had to apologize for three hours straight to a woman who got called a shithead by her son who was nearby while my father was yelling."

Shinichi and Heiji nodded thoughtfully as they shot her sympathetic looks.

"Ah, anyway, I have to go now," Aoko said as he looked outside. "We'll see you again sometimes. I believe this is not the last theft that will happen."

She then bade goodbye at them, completely ignoring Basket Fish who was protesting and demanding that they give him compensation for the gem that was taken from him. Thoma, Shinichi and Heiji decided to leave as well because the ghost haunting was probably already resolved.

"I suppose he is not that heartless after all," Thoma mumbled. "He knew the knights' souls are resting in peace. Well, I'm heading back to my headquarters. May we see each other again if Fate allows."

"Yes, of course," Shinichi agreed as he smiled and bowed at Thoma, and Heiji did the same. "We'll be heading out to Geo now. Goodbye, Thoma-san."

Thoma walked off, and the two stared at him until he was out of earshot. Heiji looked down to stare at Shinichi, and nudged him slightly. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," Shinichi admitted as he sighed. "You know, maybe it's time we ask the Wisdoms for help. We're returning to Gato after we visit Geo, alright? I heard Selva frequents that town. He might know something."

Heiji simply nodded in agreement, and the two went off to Geo, the city of magic.

**End of Chapter Two**

Heiji's choice of dinner was actually something I've tried making. It wasn't that bad, really :P

KaiShin Goodness: hm, I didn't actually plan for any other pairing in this game, so let's just say that my explanation on the Knight-Guardian pair up there will resolve any... complaints for the Turqoise Guardian I've chosen :P also, I'm not at ease with writing someone yelling or swearing, so I hope that's enough explanation as well :D

The mop scene will probably never happen, because I don't think she's suicidal enough to chase after a homicidal thief with a mop xD and well, as to why Kid hates her so much will be revealed later. Shinku used to have short hair, just like Shinichi, but because everyone kept mistaking the two, she finally decided to grow her hair out (by the way, if you happen to really make a fanart, can I see it? :P). I happen to like Those who are Shining better just because I like orchestral piece :D I play the piano, but I prefer orchestral piece. It's just a matter of taste, I'm sure. I still like both :D


	4. Gem Thief Kid's Plight

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;), mentions of other pairings

Warning: AU, OOCness (I can't be sure of this one), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years. As an added note, Kid is younger than the twins by a couple of years

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

A/N: this is the first Kid-centric somewhat filler chapter, thus the short chapter. There will be two in total, and these will provide Kid's side of the story :D I don't think Kid will come up to the pair and start telling them just why exactly he did what he did, and it's a bit strange to insert Kid's flashbacks in the middle of the Jumis' story, so the Kid-centric chapters came to be

Hope you enjoy it anyway :D about the chapter title, all chapters that aren't in the game (and thus was named after the quest in the original game) and the prologue, would be named after a soundtrack of the game. This one is actually Gem Thief Sandra's Plight, but I changed the name

**Chapter ****Three – Gem Thief Kid's Plight**

A tall, young man walked into a huge chamber with a blue gem in his grasp. He was dressed in all white from head to toe—his shirt, suit, pants, even cape, shoes, and the top hat resting on top of his head. His expression was grim as he walked over to the only bed in the room, and raised the gem up.

"Here," he said curtly as he extended his hand and let the short, slouched, deformed man on the bed take the gem and inspect it. Once he made sure it was indeed a Jumi core, he grinned in satisfaction and ate it whole.

"Good job, Phantom Thief Kid," the man said as he cackled. "That was the 995th gem you collected. Five more, and I will give you what you want."

"Do you really need a thousand?" Kid asked as he frowned, clenching his gloved fists. "I've killed countless innocent Jumis just because of this!"

The slouched man stared pointedly at Kid, then smirked. "Only five more, and your girlfriend will be saved. Are you sure you want to back out now?" he asked, his tone mocking. "What is five compared to the nine hundred you've killed?"

"I..." Kid mumbled softly, trying to remember just why he was doing this. The first murder he had done willingly for revenge, but the next ones had been increasingly harder and harder to commit. He found his resolve slipping each time he pulled the core out of a Jumi's chest, and he had to constantly remind himself why he _had_ to do it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_The leader has announced war!" a man shouted in the town center of Etansel, where a crowd was gathered. "All young and able knights are to report for duty by tomorro morning at the latest!"_

"_..., you don't have to. You're still too young," a woman said kindly as he patted a young boy's head. "You should keep practicing and help the adults protect the people here. Maybe then you could come with us to the next war."_

"_With the Topaz Knight and the Sapphire Guardian gone, we're lacking a formidable force on our side and are at a disadvantage," the man at the center continued. "However, we have just got a new Clarius. We have a great force on our side as well. We will surely win this war!"_

"_Why are we fighting? Is he an enemy?" the young boy asked as he tugged at the woman's hand. "Did he attack us? Why are we seeking troubles with other?"_

"_That's politics, ...," the woman said kindly, her smile patronizing. "You don't understand it yet, but someday you will. For now, you should just trust in our leader."_

"_Isn't our leader supposed to be the Clarius?" the young boy insisted as he frowned. "We don't even know why we're fighting! Why are we laying our lives down?"_

"_One day you'll see, ...," the woman said, patting the boy's head again. "One day, you will find a reason to fight, that you will do absolutely anything to see it to the end. Trust me."_

"_I want her," the boy said. "I want to be the Clarius' Knight."_

"_Then fight for your dream."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Rejoice! We have emerged victorious over the enemy!" a Knight announced as he held his sword up high in pride. "We will no longer live under the constant threat of getting our cores taken by the humans or the __Deathbringer!"_

_The young boy raced out to the town center to see what the commotion was all about, and quickly located the kind woman who had taken care of him for years._

"_We won?" the boy asked, hopeful and disbelieving. "How many casualties?"_

"_Close to none," the woman said. "The Clarius has done great. I still can't believe we Guardians lost our ability to cry ever since the War of the Faeries. What is our purpose then?"_

"_How is she? The Clarius," the boy asked again, looking around. He noticed that everyone was rejoicing, talking merrily among themselves about how glad they were that the war had finally come to an end with their side victorious._

"_I... I don't know," the woman said. "The Clarius has shed too many tears. I heard she is nearly blind, but we can do nothing. No one can shed a teardrop crystal for her. Unless the Sapphire Guardian returns, she might not be saved."_

"_Why? Is the Sapphire Guardian still able to cry? Who is she?" the boy asked curiously._

"_He is the twin brother of the Clarius," the woman said. "The twins still have the ability to cry, and that was why she was elected to be the Clarius."_

"_Where has he gone?" the boy inquired. "Why did he leave his sister all alone in this city for an inevitable destruction like this?"_

"_Don't judge anyone, ...," the woman reminded. "I am sure he has a reason for what he did. What you can do now, is just hope that everything will turn out for the better, not the worse."_

_Two days from that day, the news that the Clarius had died were spread all over Etansel._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A young man was walking past a huge tree that almost looked like the Mana Tree when he noticed a small house settled between the roots. Curious as to who would live all by themselves out here, isolated from other towns by endless forests and dungeons, he walked up to it and knocked, but no one answered._

_Thinking it was a deserted house, he tried the knob only to find it open. Peeking inside, he noted that the interior was mostly clean, with a light layer of dust coating the furniture; probably from a couple of days of not using anything._

_He stepped inside and looked around. It was a mostly neat and clean house, although a bit small. The kitchen and the dining room was there instead of the living room, and to the side was a small library of some sort. Upstairs was a bedroom, and at the top was an attic._

_He paused when he was about to go back down when an ornately decorated box caught his eye. It was golden in color, adorned with many jewels, and there was a lock on it—nothing that he couldn't pick, at least. His curiosity got the best of him, and he finally picked the lock to see what was inside._

_To say he was surprised when he suddenly got transported into a room instead would be an understatement. What was more surprising was the fact that the woman he thought had died was there, lying on the bed as she stared blankly at the ceiling. Her eyes were a dull shade of blue, and her core was darkening._

_The woman's ears perked up when she heard the click of a lock opening and she quickly sat up on her bed, calling out the Sapphire Guardian and the Topaz Knight's name. When she got no reply, she stood up and navigated her way towards the entrance._

_The man was quicker, however, and he quickly exited the room, locking it again. He stared at the box in disbelief, countless thoughts racing in his head, trying to be the first to be processed by his brain._

_Why was she here if she had been claimed to be dead? Why was she left alone while the two went off to who knows where? Why was she locked away in a box and hidden in a house far from civilization?_

_With all of those unanswered questions in mind, he set off on a wandering journey in hopes of finding the answer, and hopefully a cure for her condition as well._

_It was during this trip that he came across the slouched, deformed man who claimed to be the Jewel Master. He offered him a way out of his predicament, and he took it without thinking it through._

"_If you want her to be saved, get me a thousand Jumi cores," the Jewel Master had told him. "When I have consumed a thousand, I will have enough power to save your beloved."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Very well, I will get the last five cores for you," Kid said in agreement at last. His expression was still grim, but his tone was filled with determination. "I will save her no matter the cost."

The Jewel Master felt a grin tugging at his lips. "Good. Now go and collect them for me."

Kid pulled his hat down to cover his eyes and turned around to leave. "You don't have to tell me."

"Who's your next target?" the Jewel Master asked.

Kid paused for a while. "The Emerald Guardian in Geo."

"Very well."

**End of Chapter Three**

I deliberately left the flashbacks without names, so the dialogues with names in it had the name blanked out. Well, it's all for a reason. This chapter is much shorter than the usual ones, isn't it? That's why I called it a somewhat filler chapter. The second would be approximately this length as well

KaiShin Goodness: you'll see a lot more flirting later :P as to what happened to Shinku, I thought it's kind of obvious. It'll be hinted at in the next chapter, and one of the Wisdoms will have the privilege to reveal it :D I thought it over and decided to include Kid's fear of fish just for humor sake. Hopefully that would make Kid seem somewhat less dangerous. Somewhat.

And yeah, I thought of the Knight-Guardian pair in that way as well, but since I don't know who to pair up with Hakuba and the lack of HeiShin, thus that explanation came to be :P I'll be waiting for the fanart, so you should finish it xP anyway, is the mystery visitor who you think it is? :3


	5. The FourLeaf Clover

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;), mentions of other pairings

Warning: AU, OOCness (I can't be sure of this one), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years. As an added note, Kid is younger than the twins by a couple of years

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

A/N: this took me quite long to update. Actually, I've written up to the sixth chapter, but I'd like to keep the two chapters leeway so I will only upload chapter five once the seventh chapter is finished. Once it becomes an original story (as in, there's no more related quests that I could leech off of from the game), it's a bit harder to write, so please be patient with me.

Anyway, here's the fourth official chapter, focusing on the quest The Lucky Clover. Enjoy! :D

**Chapter ****Four – The Four-Leaf Clover**

The biggest public city in Fa'Diel, the mystic city Geo, was home to a castle-like structure owned by a Medusa-like woman named Kristie, named the Palace of Arts. Along with it, another landmark famous in Geo was the Magic Academy run by the headmaster Mephinse, and taught by various magic users. There was also an outdoor fruit juice parlor that was famous among the students, and a jewelry store run by the famous jeweler Kuroba Kaito himself.

After getting held back for some time in Polpota, Heiji and Shinichi finally arrived at Geo, where they would try to find some more clues on the whereabouts of Crimson, the mystical red gem they were after. Somewhere along the way, they had changed the purpose of their trip to include looking for stranded Jumis as well, and try to protect them from the Phantom Thief Kid.

"It's already late," Heiji said as he looked up at the evening sky. It was still reddish from the sunray, but he knew the sun would set in no more than half an hour. "I'll go check in the inn. Do you want to go visit that Kuroba guy?"

"Aren't you coming?" Shinichi asked as he frowned. He still didn't know Kaito well, and he was always awkward when with someone he didn't know well. That was why everywhere he went, there must be either Shinku or Heiji to keep him company.

"It's a date, Shin," Heiji said teasingly. "I don't want to be a third wheel."

"But—"

"Plus, it's a good time to try to make you less antisocial, no?" Heiji asked as he smiled, patting Shinichi's head lightly. "What would you do when we're not there to be with you? You have to get through somehow, don't you?"

"I suppose," Shinichi agreed doubtfully. "But we'll be going to the cafe at the inn then. Don't forget to give me the key to our room later."

"Of course," Heiji agreed. "Now off you go. Don't forget to thank him for the pendant as well, yes?"

"I'm not a kid," Shinichi protested, but Heiji pointedly ignored it and walked off to the inn, which was to the left, while Shinichi walked to the right, to the jewelry store. Unlike usual jewelry stores, it looked fairly simple from the outside, and there were display windows, so potential customers had to get inside to see the collection of accessories that were for sale. He approached the store and knocked on it when he saw the sign read 'closed'.

"Yes? Who is—oh, it's you," Kaito said as he opened the oak door. "Do you want to come in first? I'm just finishing up my latest work," he added, motioning at the workbench at the very back, behind a row of display cases. There were many jewelries, but unlike accessories stores, there was only one of each type, although Kaito made it again when one was bought to keep the collection complete.

"Sure," Shinichi agreed. "I'd like to look at your other works as well. Maybe watch you work too. I've always wanted to know how a jeweler works."

"Come on in then," Kaito said with a grin, stepping aside to let Shinichi walk in before closing the door behind him. The room was brightly lit, but not overly bright. The slightly yellowish glow of the neon lamps made the jewels shine brighter, and a classical music was playing from a gramophone at the back. "I like to keep the atmosphere calm," was Kaito's explanation for the music. "Customers tend to look around more thoughtfully when they hear this kind of music, and the probability of them buying something increases."

Kaito settled back in his workbench while Shinichi looked around, but then was soon joined by him. He was working on a flower-shaped hair pin, adorned with sapphires and aquamarines. It was almost palm-sized, and the clip was big. There was a small hole under the flower ornament, and Kaito said it was for the Cancun bird's tail feather. He would go back to Gato to get some, and Shinichi said they were heading back to Gato as well.

"Come closer," Kaito said as he held the hairpin up and inspected it, before humming in approval. When Shinichi was close enough, he brushed back Shinichi's bangs and slipped it behind his left ear. He then slipped the hairpin on, and looked appreciatively at it. "It's nice."

Shinichi gaped. He was at a loss of words; he didn't know what to say in such situation. True, he was a bit of an antisocial and it had made him not the best conversationalist ever, but it wasn't everyday that you meet an eccentric jeweler who fell in love with your eyes and insisted on making you something that would match them.

Not to mention that that something was an incredibly girly hair ornament that looked better worn to a wedding party rather than to a battlefield.

Kaito chuckled at Shinichi's dumbstruck expression. "You don't like it?" he asked, tracing the lines of the flower petals. "Maybe I should've gotten you an earring instead. You have cute ears."

"Uh... are we still going to have coffee?" Shinichi asked the first thing that came to his mind and Kaito chuckled again. "We could always meet up again tomorrow if you want."

"Are you staying at the inn?" Kaito asked as he took the hairpin back and Shinichi visibly relaxed, sighing in relief. "What are you looking so relieved for? I'll give it back to you once I've put the feathers on."

"Huh? But wouldn't it be better for a rich lady to buy it instead?" Shinichi asked as he frowned. "Such beautiful headdress isn't suited for battle."

"So aren't you, Kudou-chan," Kaito said softly. "You carry a sword around, but your hands aren't badly calloused. You've been practicing, but it's been a while since you last used it. Tell me, why do you have that sword?"

"Hattori gave it to me," Shinichi said. "Said it was for self-defense. I appreciate it, really. It's a beautiful sword. However, whenever possible, he doesn't let me fight."

"I wouldn't too, if I were him," Kaito said easily, placing the unfinished hairpin back on his workbench. "Right. Let's go to the inn's cafe then. I heard that teapot creature makes good tea."

"Teapot creature?" Shinichi asked in surprise, his eyes widening as he imagined what kind of creature it was. "Whoa, Fa'Diel is really filled with strange creatures, isn't it? First the walking fish, now talking teapot. I just hope it doesn't brew tea inside itself."

Kaito winced slightly, but then burst out laughing at the joke. "Well, you should travel more then. Have you ever seen Sproutlings or Flowerlings?"

"Oh, yes. The flower shop owner in Polpota is a male Flowerling," Shinichi said as he remembered the short, small man with a flower collar around his neck. "I haven't seen a Sproutling yet, though, or a female Flowerling, for that matter. But I've seen the Shadoles, the keeper of the Underworld."

"Where do you come from?" Kaito asked suddenly. "I thought you came from Domina. There are plenty of Sproutlings there," he said. "You're not from Gato, Polpota, or Geo either. Are you from Lumina?"

"We've lived in a forest for a long while," Shinichi said quickly. "We travel a lot, so we don't settle down in a specific town, I suppose. Our current house was a gift from Gaeus the Earth. He was the one to suggest we live in seclusion."

"Gaeus the Earth? The Wisdom living at a dead end in Luon Highway?" Kaito asked as he lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't know you're so well acquainted with the Wisdoms."

"They were kind to us," Shinichi said with a shrug. "And they like to help us out. I suppose it's in their nature or part of being a Wisdom, but lately not many seek them because they were too afraid to hear the truth. Pokiehl in particular had become an extremely nomadic Wisdom and it's a pain looking for him."

"The story teller, eh?" Kaito asked as he snorted. "I'd like to meet him one day, if I could. Maybe he could clear some things up for me."

"Kuroba-san..."

"In any case, let's head to the cafe now before it's closed," Kaito suggested, and Shinichi could only nod in agreement. He put away his tools into a drawer, then locked the store up before going to the building right beside it—the inn. There were students inside, talking to each other about their assignments or what they would be doing over the weekend, but it wasn't crowded, luckily. No one dared to speak loudly, for fear they would disturb the other patrons, as if they were in a library, so the cafe was also a favorite for studious mages to learn.

When they walked inside, Shinichi immediately noticed Heiji sitting at the corner, talking to a young girl with shoulder length dark brown hair. She was wearing a simple white hairband, and was chatting animatedly with him, laughing at whatever he was telling her before she remembered where she was and toned it down.

He thought of walking over to them, but didn't. He figured it would be rude to Kaito since he was the one who asked the other man out. He looked to his left, and to his horror, there really was a teapot creature behind the desk, showing the menu to Kaito. He accepted the other menu handed to him while still staring at the _jumping_ teapot, but figured it was rude as well and quickly browsed his menu book.

"So, what do you want?" Kaito asked as he flipped through the menu book. He then turned to the teapot and said, "I'll have a pot of chrysanthemum and rose tea, and a slice of orange mousse cake."

"I'll have a cup of cafe latte," Shinichi said quickly when the teapot turned to look at him, then returned the menu book to it. They chose a seat at one of the corners as well, and had just settled down when Kaito suddenly spoke up.

"Are you jealous?" Kaito asked as he stared out of the window beside them, playing with the paper napkin idly. Shinichi blinked and looked up at him questioningly, so he looked back and smiled. "I saw your friend there with a girl I've never seen before. Are you jealous?"

"No. Should I be?" Shinichi asked. "I'm sure it's not just a random girl, anyway. He doesn't do that."

"I see," Kaito mumbled. "You sure trust your boyfriend a lot."

"Who?" Shinichi asked as he stared blankly at Kaito. "No, Hattori is not my boyfriend. He's an older brother figure," he said. "Although, everyone keeps mistaking it."

"Eh, I wouldn't wonder why, what with how you two act around each other," Kaito said as he glanced at Heiji who was still talking to the brunette girl. His eyes took a sad, wistful note for a brief second before he turned back to look at Shinichi, grinning widely. "So that means you're not taken yet?"

"I don't want to answer that," Shinichi muttered as he rubbed his forehead, feeling the oncoming headache.

Kaito laughed. "Alright then, let's move to another topic. Tell me about yourself, Kudou-chan. Why are you traveling? Do you have a sibling? Things like that."

"I have a little sister," Shinichi said. "She's my twin sister, and people mistake us a lot back when we were younger. She grew her hair out ever since then. She's a bright, cheerful girl who dreams of one day seeing everything Fa'Diel has to offer, even the Mana Sanctuary if she could."

"Where is she?" Kaito asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. "If she wishes to see Fa'Diel, why isn't she traveling with you?"

At that time, Teapo came with their orders and wished them to enjoy their food before jumping back to behind the counter. Kaito poured himself a cup of tea from the teapot while Shinichi pulled his mug of coffee closer to himself, staring at the froth shaped like a leaf on top intently.

"She's ill," Shinichi said softly. "I heard Crimson could cure all illnes, so I thought that maybe she could recover if I could find it. This is why I have to find it; because I have always been so useless."

Kaito stared at him intently, as if urging him to continue, and he did. "My sister and Hattori... they're always the ones protecting me. I practiced swordsmanship to protect myself and her, but in the end, it's me that ends up being protected. I hate myself sometimes."

"Kudou-chan," Kaito started softly, staring at the transparent petals of chrysanthemum that floated on his tea. "Everyone has a reason to fight. If his is to protect you, then let him protect you. If hers is to do so, then let her do so," he said. "What is it that drives you forward to keep fighting even when you wish to back down?"

"I want to fight for myself and for them," Shinichi said, still staring at the leaf-shaped froth on his coffee. "I don't want to be a burden to anyone else. I don't want to make anyone else sacrifice themselves for me."

"That's a noble reason, Kudou-chan," Kaito said with a smile. "I... there is this girl I like. She is terminally ill as well," he started and Shinichi looked at him in surprise. "Every time I go to gather materials, I'm looking for something that might be able to cure her as well. Currently, I think I'm almost there, but..."

"Why are you doing this, Kuroba-san?" Shinichi asked as he frowned. "Why are you being so nice to me and not to that girl? You should've given this pendant to her, as well as the hair pin. I... you're the one who's taken after all."

Kaito looked at Shinichi, and grinned. Shinichi swore that he could see relief in his eyes that they had moved to a lighter topic, and he smiled in relief as well.

"Is that jealousy I hear, Kudou-chan?" Kaito asked as he leaned forward slightly.

"No," Shinichi protested, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I just thought it's unfair to treat someone else nicer than the person you like."

"But I like you," Kaito said easily. "Then that's no problem, is it?"

"Girls don't like people who don't like them whole-heartedly," Shinichi remarked.

"And is this experience talking?" Kaito asked, grinning when Shinichi slowly shook his head no. "Don't worry, Kudou-chan. This and that are two different kind of likes. But as to who I like-like, it's still a secret."

"Should I be worried?" Shinichi lifted an eyebrow as he lifted his mug to his lips, sipping slowly and watching in disappointment as the leaf disappeared. He figured he'd have to do it sooner or later anyway, and he preferred to do it while his coffee was still actually warm enough to enjoy.

"Maybe," Kaito replied ambiguously and started cutting up his cake with the spork provided. "Do you want to try some?"

"No thank you, I don't quite like orange," Shinichi said as he waved his hand dismissively, then continued on sipping his latte. They sat in silence afterwards until they both have finished their share of food and drinks. Kaito had insisted that he would pay for the both of them, and learning from past experiences with Heiji, Shinichi simply let him do so.

"It was nice meeting you again, Kuroba-san," Shinichi said as he walked Kaito back to the jewelry store. "Thank you again for treating me to coffee. And for listening to me speak nonsense."

"It's hardly nonsense, Kudou-chan," Kaito said, grinning at Shinichi. "You made me realize something as well, so it's a win-win situation, right?"

"I suppose," Shinichi agreed. "Are you going somewhere in the near future?"

"My, my, are you so eager to meet me again?" Kaito asked teasingly. "No, I'll be here for a couple of days. Some orders I have to finish for Kristie, the owner of Palace of Arts. Then I'll head off to Gato. What about you?"

"Most probably will be staying here for a few days," Shinichi said. "We're going to the Magic Academy's library for more information on Crimson. I wish you luck in finding that thing that might help your girl."

Kaito chuckled at the choice of words. "Same to you too, Kudou-chan, same to you too," he said, a small smile on his lips. "May you find what you're looking for."

"Can we see each other again tomorrow?" Shinichi asked hesitantly. "I want to see you work. I didn't quite get a good look earlier. That is, if you're not busy, and I have time."

"Sure," Kaito said, his smile widening. "Come by any time. You are most welcome inside. I'll even take you to the Palace of Arts if you happen to be around at the time."

"Really?" Shinichi asked hopefully. He had seen the buildng earlier and it was awesome. He knew only a rich person could live in a place such as that, and he was very curious as to what the interior looked like. "We'll try to be around then. I'm sure Hattori would like to see the inside as well."

"Then come when you have time," Kaito said. "Alright, you better head back to the inn now, it's already late. Good night Kudou-chan."

"Good night, Kuroba-san," Shinichi greeted back as he bowed slightly at the taller man. "See you tomorrow."

Kaito waved at him and walked inside his store. Once the door was closed, Shinichi walked back to the inn and found Heiji waiting by the staircase, and the brunette girl was nowhere to be seen. He quickly walked over, and they walked up the stairs together, Heiji in front while Shinichi following closely behind.

"How was your date?" Heiji asked as he stopped in front of a room and took out a key from his pocket to unlock the door. Once opened, he stepped aside to let Shinichi walk in, then followed inside and locked the door behind him.

"I wouldn't call it a date," Shinichi said. "But it was good. I feel a lot better now, at least."

Heiji nodded approvingly. "What else?"

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" Shinichi asked back. "Is she a student at the Magic Academy?"

"Better. A Jumi," Heiji said. "She's the only Jumi student left in the Magic Academy. Said that there used to be four of them, all with blue-green colored cores and they were called the Lucky Clover by Nunuzac who took them in."

"Nunuzac? That wizard who got trapped in a magic circle?" Shinichi asked disbelievingly. "So he's a teacher here now. No wonder. What else did she say? Why is she the only one left? Did Kid already get to them?"

"I don't know the full story yet, and it appeared that she doesn't know as well," Heiji replied. "One of them was the Turqoise Guardian, apparently. She said the Jade Guardian and the Tourmaline Guardian got their cores taken by humans, and that she got a feeling that their cores had somehow ended up in Geo. She wanted us to help look for them."

"I see," Shinichi mumbled. "When is she free? She's a student, so she can't just walk around the city on school days, right?"

"Right," Heiji confirmed. "The day after tomorrow, she's free. She wants us to meet her downstairs at the cafe. The name's Suzuki Sonoko, the Emerald Guardian. They were stranded here and only the Turqoise Guardian was taken by a Knight, that was, Hakuba. The other three remained in Geo under supervision of Nunuzac."

"Then how did they get their cores stolen?" Shinichi asked as he frowned. "They can't probably steal their cores right here in Geo, while Nunuzac is watching."

"It seems they were out on a trip without telling Nunuzac," Heiji said. "Or something along that line. The girl was left behind and the next thing she knew, they weren't coming back. She doesn't know the full story herself, so I don't think we'll ever get to know it either. Unless, we can see them in the Underworld, which I strongly doubt."

"We're going to Kuroba-san's store tomorrow then," Shinichi said. "He's going to deliver some orders to the Palace of Arts tomorrow, and asked if we'd like to come along to see what it's like on the inside."

"Alright, we'll go," Heiji agreed. "We have nothing to do anyway, right? After doing some research in the library, we'll head to the jewelry store."

Shinichi nodded in agreement, and they took turns taking a shower before going to sleep, preparing for another long day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wow, the ceiling is so high," Shinichi commented as he looked up at the chandelier hanging so high up from the ceiling. "It's really a palace, isn't it?"

"I see you've brought some companions along, Kuroba-san," Kristie said as she watched Shinichi and Heiji stare at the paintings collection she had. "I don't mind it as long as they appreciate art."

"Of course they do," Kaito said simply as he took out a small, black box from his pocket. "Here is the pair of pearl earrings you ordered. Feel free to check for any imperfections if you want."

Kristie took the box and opened it, before quickly closing it again and handing it to his butler of some sorts, the creature that looked somewhat like a Cocker puppy, Sotherbee. "Put it in my drawer."

"Yes, ma'am," Sotherbee said as he walked off to Kristie's bedroom, leaving the four be.

"So, I will arrange for the payment to arrive at your store by tomorrow," Kristie said. "I haven't prepared the money yet, but I will. And about the brooch I ordered, is it done yet?"

"I'll come back here tomorrow to deliver it then," Kaito said. "You can give me the payment directly, no need to send it to my store. I only need to add some finishing touches to the brooch and it's done."

"Of course," Kristie said as she nodded approvingly. "Well, feel free to browse around in the gallery room. I'll be in my office if you need me for anything."

"Lady Kristie, can we come back here tomorrow?" Shinichi asked suddenly and Heiji shot him a questioning look. "I don't think I can see everything just in one day, so I thought I should come back here."

"Sure," Kristie agreed. "Just tell Sotherbee that I gave you the permission to look around in the gallery room. He'll let you pass."

"Thank you," Shinichi said gratefully as he bowed at her and watched her walk out of the room. Kaito excused himself to go back to his store first since he needed to finish the brooch Kristie ordered before the next day, and thought that the two wanted to spend more time looking around inside.

"Why did you ask that?" Heiji asked curiously. "I didn't know you like paintings."

"Well, I do enjoy beautiful pictures," Shinichi said with a shrug. "I was just thinking that it might be possible that the Jumi cores have ended up here, so it's better to ask permission to enter beforehand."

"You're being smart for once," Heiji teased. "So, are we heading towards the library now? We still need to see if they have any information on Crimson."

"Sure," Shinichi agreed, and they exited the Palace of Arts, then to the Magic Academy that they didn't get to visit earlier because they had both slept in and rushed to Kaito's store so they didn't miss their chance to visit the palace. The academy was a huge structure, rivaling the Palace of Arts itself. To the left of the entrance hall was the headmaster's room, and to the right was the library. Going straight would lead them to another hallway with classrooms.

They spent the rest of their day in the library until it was closed, browsing the books and even asking the librarians. However, they still had no luck, as none of the books spoke of a mystical gem with healing properties. They walked out of the academy disappointed, and decided that maybe they really should ask the Wisdoms if they knew something.

"Well, we've done what we can today," Heiji said with a small smile. "Let's go to sleep for today. We have a quite long day tomorrow, I suppose."

Shinichi simply nodded in agreement, and they turned in for the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day after breakfast, Shinichi and Heiji were walking out of the inn when Sonoko was about to walk in. They stopped and stepped aside to let the other patrons pass through the doorway, and greeted each other.

"Hello, Kudou-san," Sonoko greeted as she looked at Shinichi. "Hattori-san told me a lot of things about you. It's nice to meet you, my name is Suzuki Sonoko."

"I hope they're good things," Shinichi said jokingly as he smiled at the girl. "Now then Suzuki-san, do you have any suspicions as to where their cores might be?"

"Well, I had the jewel store, the inn, and the Palace of Arts in mind," Sonoko said. "I heard rumors that the jewelry store sells Jumi cores, as well as the fact that Teapo is a collector of cores. Kristie, on the other hand, might not know that what she bought is a Jumi core. She believes that Jumi cores bring good luck, so if she does have one, it won't be hard to get it from her," she explained. "So where should we look first?"

"The jewelry store?" Shinichi asked in surprise. "I don't think Kaito does that. I saw his collection yesterday, and none of them has a Jumi core in it."

"Well, he could always sell them to collectors without having to put them up on display," Sonoko said with a shrug. "But if you insist that he has nothing to do with it, then we should just look at the inn and the Palace of Arts then."

"I'm not insisting, I'm just saying," Shinichi protested as he huffed. He looked at the closed off jewelry store and sighed. He had to admit that it was a bit shady, but Kaito had said it was so that no one could steal by breaking the window, and he had left it at that. "So, how do you suggest we get it to talk?"

"It's not that hard," Sonoko said. "I'll walk around to see if I can sense their cores, and once we find it, we'll ask it from her nicely. Teapo may seem eccentric and hard-headed at times, but she has a kind heart. If I tell her why I'm looking for their cores, I'm sure she'll understand."

Shinichi had looked skeptical at the overly simple plan, and was very shocked when it actually worked. Teapo had shouted at them for trying to take her gem away, but after Sonoko explained that it was the core of her best friend who got taken without her knowing and then sold off to collectors, she relented and handed it over to her.

"This is the Jade core, belonging to my friend Ran," Sonoko said as she inspected the core. "There doesn't seem to be any scratch or nicks. Must've been taken out without a fight. The other one is Tourmaline, belonging to Kazuha. If what you say is correct, then Akako's Turqoise is already taken by Kid."

"So the next one is in the Palace of Arts," Shinichi said. "Come on then. We should ask Kristie if she has ever bought something like this."

The three walked to the Palace of Arts, and after telling Sotherbee they were granted permission to look around in the gallery area, they went inside. Kristie was in the gallery as well, inspecting her paintings collection and considering what else to add to it when they approached her.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Shinichi spoke up and Kristie turned to look at him. "We have a suspicion that someone has sold you a Jumi core without you knowing. Have you ever seen something like this?" he asked as he held up the Jade core. "It's a different shade of green, but still green."

"Oh, is that a Jumi core?" Kristie asked. "Well, I have one, but I put it in the basement because I don't have space for it. If it's a Jumi core, then you can take it."

"Of course. Thank you very much," Shinichi said as the three bowed at her and walked down to the basement, where many statues and other decorative pieces were stored. Although it was a storeroom, the works of art were still well-kept, as there was no dust covering it at all.

"There it is," Sonoko said as she took the Tourmaline core from amongst other orbs put together in a box. She then put the two cores in a satchel she carried. "Alright, at least now I can feel calm, knowing that they aren't in stranger's hands anymore."

"I could cry for them, you know," Shinichi spoke up. "They're still glowing. I'm sure they will come back to life if I shed a teardrop crystal for it."

"Really?" Sonoko asked in surprise. "I thought everyone lost their ability to cry after the War of the Faeries. How are you still able to cry?"

"After the War of the Faeries, the Jumis have become a clan filled with people of self-importance. All they could think of was their own survival, and they didn't want to share their life with someone else. The teardrop crystal, which is a fragment of their essence of life, stopped themselves from forming, thus rendering the Jumis unable to cry."

"Who's there!" Heiji shouted as he stood in front of Shinichi, his sword grasped tightly in his hands and Sonoko stood beside Shinichi, holding onto her bag tightly.

"Those whose hearts were still filled with selflessness and compassion retained their ability to cry," the voice continued, and from the shadows, Phantom Thief Kid walked out. "But there were only two of them—the Clarius, and this Sapphire Guardian."

"How do you know that?" Shinichi asked as he frowned, taking an unconscious step back. "If you are a Jumi as well, why are you killing fellow Jumis?"

"Everyone has their own reasons and secrets, don't they?" Kid asked as he smiled mysteriously. "I will spare you from another mental scar this time. Sweet dreams, Jumis."

As soon as he said that, a thin mist-like gas filled the room, and the three fell asleep under the effect of the sleeping gas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, Hattori, Kudou, wake up."

Shinichi blinked his eyes open, and then some more when he saw Aoko to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He sat up and saw Heiji doing the same—giving Aoko a strange look as well.

"We received another notecard from Kid earlier today," Aoko said with a sigh as she sat down on the stone floor of the basement room. "Said he'll be taking the other three leaves of the clover in Geo, so we came here. When we arrived, that girl already had her core taken. We've contacted the locals to give her a burial, though, so don't worry."

"How do you know we're here?" Heiji asked.

"The owner of the palace recognized her and said she came here with you two," Aoko answered, taking out her notepad and flipping it open. "I came down here to check and found you sleeping. You came across Kid?"

"Yeah, he used sleeping gas on us," Shinichi said. "So I guess this is one of the less violent thefts of his, then?"

"Yes, although it's strange," Aoko commented. "He usually doesn't send a notecard if he plans on taking the gem while the victim is asleep. It's almost as if he wants us to find you here."

"Or he's taking pity on Shinichi and decides to not let him see such gory sight again?" Heiji suggested. "By the way, where's your father?"

"He's already back at the headquarters, probably shouting at some innocent officers again," Aoko replied with a sigh. "You know what else is strange?"

"What is it?" Shinichi asked.

"Kid said that was the last theft," Aoko said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I think that either he already has enough cores, or there simply aren't any more Jumis whose cores he could steal. He knows you two are Jumis, right? But from what you said, I don't think he'll be taking yours."

"That is curious, indeed," Heiji agreed. "So you two aren't going to chase after Kid anymore?"

"No," Aoko said. "We'll review the facts that we've gathered thus far, and if we have any lead as to who he might be, or where his base is, I'll be sure to contact you two."

"Thank you, Nakamori-san. That's much appreciated," Shinichi said. "Well, I suppose we better head out now. We've been here for too long."

"Alright, I'll be heading back to the headquarters now," Aoko said as she stood back up. They walked upstairs together, and after bidding Kristie farewell, exited the Palace of Arts. A couple of people were busy wrapping Sonoko's body up to prepare for her burial and Shinichi pointedly looked away. They parted ways there as the two headed back to the inn to check out and gather whatever things they had that they left at their room.

Kaito was walking out of his store with a small box in his hand when the two walked out of the inn. "Leaving already?" he asked. "I'm just about to go give this to Kristie. Where are you going now?"

"We're heading back to Gato," Shinichi answered. "Do you want to go together?"

"Sure," Kaito agreed. "Just let me give this to Kristie and then we're off. Wait for me at the main gate."

The two agreed, and after a couple of minutes, the three set off back to the cliff town Gato.

**End of Chapter ****Four**

When I re-read this chapter again, I notice that it's more on Shinkai interaction rather than the actual quest itself -_-;;; eh well...

KaiShin Goodness: it's a filler chap, remember? :D I don't feel like writing a five thousand words report on Kid's struggle while he decides what to do next *shot* and well... I don't think it's obvious as to why the Jewel Master agrees to help Sandra out. I don't even know what exactly he is, why he calls himself a Jewel Master, and how the two met. And that's coming from someone who already saw the scene for, like, six times?

The physical appearance is taken right from the original game, so it's not a DC character :D but in this story he is not what he seems he is :P this is one of the changes I've made in the arc so the story won't get boring for those who've played the game. And the Emerald Guardian did used to be Ran, but I made a last minute change so... no :P

Yes, well, that's true :D her case is somewhat like Florina's, really. I'll be waiting for the pic :3 oh, and, about Kaito's core... think about why Shinichi's core is what it is, and I think you'll find out what Kaito's core is :3


	6. The Wind Sings of a Journey

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;), mentions of other pairings

Warning: AU, OOCness (I can't be sure of this one), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years. As an added note, Kid is younger than the twins by a couple of years

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

A/N: this chapter should probably make you either more confused or know who exactly the Shin in the pairing list is. Also, there will be another character from DC appearing in this chapter :D there will be hints on more pairings in this chap as well, and guess who they are xD

Last but not least, much thanks to KaiShin Goodness who made me a cute fanart of this fic :D I love it

**Chapter ****Five – The Wind Sings of a Journey**

On the way back to Gato, they had stayed the night in Polpota again because the sun had set by then. The rumors of the ghost had stopped because the ghost had stopped appearing, and the hotel and beach were packed with tourists again. Shinichi was relieved to see that, but he was slightly disappointed as well because the seaside restaurant was too crowded for them to dine in at, and so they had settled for room service.

Halfway from Polpota to Gato, Heiji had excused himself, saying he needed to get their dirty clothes washed and get a fresh change of clothes. He also told Shinichi that he would check up on Shinku and ask if the mystery visitor had came by again, and that he should just go on to Gato with Kaito since he would catch up soon.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked. "I thought you're one of those overprotective type of guys who won't let their charge out of sight for even an hour."

"Yes, well, that's not wrong either, but I trust him to be able to look after himself for a couple of hours until I catch up," Heiji said with a shrug, then turned to look at Shinichi. "I can trust you with that much, right?"

"If you're trying to be a jerk, congratulations, you've succeeded," Shinichi said mockingly as he chuckled. "I'll be okay. I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

Heiji waved at them goodbye and walked off towards a thick forest while Kaito and Shinichi continued on to Gato. When they arrived there, Kaito brought Shinichi along into the dungeon, saying he didn't want to be accused of being an irresponsible person for leaving a kid alone.

"I'm not a kid," Shinichi protested and wondered why Heiji and Kaito both liked to grate on his nerves sometimes. "You're probably younger than me anyway."

"Really now," Kaito said disbelievingly as he walked in front, navigating their way through the dungeon, and Shinichi knew that he had done that so many times. It wasn't a surprise, though, because he noticed that Kaito had a lot of jewelries with the Cancun bird's tail feathers on it on display in his store.

"Good if I look young," Shinichi said as he huffed, following Kaito through the seemingly endless maze of stone walls. There had been a couple of monsters here and there, but Kaito made quick work of it. He had a long sword that he carried with him whenever he was out to a dungeon. He didn't bring it with him to Gato or Polpota back then because he was only staying in a town center area, and thus had no need for it.

"Of course," Kaito said. "Oh look, there's the exit," he added quickly before Shinichi could say anything, and when they were out, it was right at the base of the waterfall. The sound of rushing water was almost deafening, but the view made up for that. The area was filled with lush greenery because they were so close to a water source.

"The nest is right up that side," Kaito said. He walked over to the log bridge and quickly crossed it. "Can you walk across this?"

"Of course," Shinichi said as he walked over and stepped onto the log, but it turned slightly. "Uh, if the bridge doesn't move around so much."

Kaito chuckled and extended his hand for Shinichi to take. "Come on, I won't let you fall," he said, and Shinichi shot him a skeptical look. "Or at least if you _do_ fall, you won't fall alone. How's that?"

"Not any better," Shinichi said, but he was smiling. He grasped Kaito's hand tightly and crossed the bridge quickly, nearly throwing himself onto Kaito as he jumped off the log bridge. "Whew. I hope I don't have to do that anymore."

"Sure," Kaito said. "We won't then."

"Then how are we going back?" Shinichi asked. "I was just saying. You don't suggest we walk across in the river, right? The current seems a bit dangerous to me."

"Oh, I have my own way, don't worry," Kaito said as he grinned at the other man, and pointedly ignored Shinichi's comment of 'Now _that_ got me worried'. "Come on, the bird's already up there nesting."

The path up to the bird's nest was a sloping cave up, although it spiraled quite a bit so the slope wasn't that steep. The exit of the cave was directly below the Cancun bird's nest, and if Kaito wasn't in front of him, Shinichi was sure he would've run into the bird's tail. It was long and big, but the feathers were surprisingly small. It was as if it had a long tail bone, and the feathers grew from the bone outwards in a mix of colors.

"Hello there, Cancun bird," Kaito said as he walked up to the bird's tail, inspecting it. The bird cracked an eye open to see who it was, and shut it back down when it saw Kaito. "I'll just take a couple of your feathers... come here, Kudou-chan."

Shinichi hesitantly took a step forward and Kaito lifted the feathers so it was eye level with Shinichi, then started humming as he browsed through the choices of color. In the end he picked out a sky blue-colored feather and a cornflower blue-colored feather. He put it in a small pouch and put it back in his cloak.

"I'll give it to you next time I see you," Kaito said as he patted the bird's tail. "Hey Can, mind doing me a favor?" he asked as he looked up at the bird who cracked an eye open to look at him again, then cawed.

"What do you want him to do?" Shinichi asked warily. "Don't do anything drastic, okay? I'm not a huge fan of heights."

"Oh, really?" Kaito asked, grinning at him. "Then you must trust me a lot to come up to such place with me," he added, and it was then that Shinichi actually peeked at what was beyond the ledge. He backed away quickly so that his back was against the walls when he noticed just how high up they were. The gentle slope of the upwards cave had made him think it wasn't _that_ high.

"We're going back down, aren't we?" Shinichi asked hesitantly, inching away from Kaito.

"Of course. Just not the conventional way," Kaito confirmed.

"Wait, what—you jerk! I thought you said you won't let me fall!" Shinichi shouted when he was pushed off the ledge. He glared at Kaito who was laughing before he jumped as well, and used his fingers to whistle loudly. The Cancun bird's eyes snapped open and he flew down, catching the two on its back before flying slowly and gently over to the entrance of Gato.

"I didn't let you fall, did I?" Kaito asked, still smiling and Shinichi felt the strong urge to push him off the bird. "So how's your luck with Crimson? Any clue yet?"

"No, unfortunately," Shinichi said as he shook his head. "How about yourself?"

"No luck yet," Kaito said with a sigh. "I'm actually a bit stuck. I don't know where to look next."

"Do you want to see the Wisdoms?" Shinichi asked. "Perhaps they can help you with your problem as well. I can take you to see Tote, Rosiotti, or Gaeus. Olbohn doesn't like it when I take living people down there unless they're with me, and I can't find Selva or Pokiehl in a fixed place."

"The Wisdoms, huh?" Kaito mumbled.

Tote the Tortoise looked after Lake Kilma, somewhere near Lumina. Rosiotti the Beast looked after the Jungle, which was near Geo. Gaeus the Earth was in Luon Highway, a place very close to Domina. Selva of the Four Winds was said to frequent Gato, although it was unknown when he would actually be there. Olbohn the Warrior looked after the Underworld, which was located near Polpota, and Pokiehl the Bird was a nomadic Wisdom. He was the one who usually find people, not the other way around.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm done in seeing them. I'll go with you to see Rosiotti since he is near Geo," Kaito said. "But is it really alright?"

"Of course," Shinichi said. "I will make sure that he will answer your questions. Don't worry."

"You know, Kudou-chan," Kaito started as he stared off at the scenery, "what is it about you that makes people want to protect you? You're not helpless, you're not in distress and most definitely not a damsel. Yet even a damsel finds it in herself to protect you. Why is that?"

"I don't know," Shinichi mumbled as he looked down at his hands which were gripping onto the bird's feathers. "I want to know myself. It's frustrating sometimes."

"All my life, I've dedicated myself to this one girl," Kaito spoke up again. "I thought of becoming stronger to protect her. I spent countless hours practicing just so I could. But when I saw you falling that time, I felt a stronger surge of protectiveness than what I felt towards her."

"Falling... you were the one who told the Cancun bird to save me that time?" Shinichi asked in surprise. "Um... thank you, I suppose. For saving me."

"Five years of watching her made me want to protect her," Kaito said seriously, staring straight into Shinichi's eyes. "But only a few days with you made me want to protect _you_."

"But—"

"Have I been practicing in vain, Kudou-chan?" Kaito asked, leaning closer slightly. "Why exactly am I fighting? Why was I practicing? Why is my resolve shaken this easily?"

"Kuroba-san..."

"Do you remember what I said about reasons to fight?" Kaito asked again and Shinichi nodded slowly. "Will you let me, then? If you have let them protect you, will you let me as well? Will you let all these years I've spent not go to waste?"

"If that makes you satisfied, then I will," Shinichi said softly, grasping Kaito's hand tightly. "So please don't judge yourself anymore."

"Shinichi..." Kaito murmured softly. "Can I call you that?"

"Yes."

"Then will you call me by my first name too?"

"I... don't do that," Shinichi said uncertainly. "I don't call anyone by their first name unless they're family or it's a very serious situation."

Kaito chuckled, leaning forward again so he was pressing his forehead against Shinichi's. "Then I'll wait for the time to come," he said. "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?" Kaito asked with a straight face, and before Shinichi could even react, he had closed the remaining gap between them and pressed his lips onto Shinichi's. The kiss was soft and gentle—unhurried and was characteristics of an experimental first kiss, which was a surprise to both of them.

"Hn. At least you seem to be enjoying yourself."

Shinichi yelped as he pulled back quickly and nearly fell off the Cancun bird if not for Kaito who quickly caught his hand and steadied him. He then turned and glared at Heiji who was standing on a ledge near the entrance of Gato, crossing his arms in front of his chest and lifting a questioning eyebrow.

"I could leave and come back in a couple of minutes to let you continue, you know," Heiji added with a teasing grin. "Won't want myself to get kicked by a horse, hm?"

Shinichi shot Heiji a dirty look and quickly got down from the Cancun bird. Kaito followed suit and the bird flew back up to his nest, where it would rest again. "So how is she?" Shinichi asked, trying not to sound too desperate for a change of topic.

"She's doing well," Heiji said as he smiled. "A bit miffed at the fact that you didn't come, but otherwise fine. Said that you have to return there before next week."

"Of course," Shinichi agreed. "Well then, Kuroba-san, we'll continue up to the terrace area now. Are you going back to Geo?" he asked as he turned to Kaito who was watching them intently.

"Yes, I suppose I'll do that," Kaito said. "When you're going to visit Rosiotti, come by to my jewel store, yes? I'll see you then. Good luck in your search, Shin-chan."

"I didn't give you permission to call me that," Shinichi protested but was ignored by Kaito who simply waved at them and walked out of Gato.

Once he was out of sight, Heiji turned to look at Shinichi again and grinned widely. "So, what happened while you were on that bird?"

Shinichi shot him another glare. "If you don't want to be pushed off the ledge, you will drop that subject," he said huffily as he walked up the path to the town center. "Come on."

"Alright, alright, sheesh," Heiji said as he sighed. "Can't take a joke."

They were walking up towards the temple, but stopped at the fork when they saw a young woman with shoulder-length strawberry blond hair standing in front of the pathway leading up to the temple, blocking the way. She was wearing a thick, leather vest, knee-length shorts, combat boots, thick, fingerless gloves, and a sword was slipped on her belt.

She uncrossed her arms when she saw them and then walked over. "Kudou and Hattori?" she asked, and continued when the two looked at her in surprise. "Selva of the Four Winds came by yesterday and told me to look for you two. He said he'll be coming again in a week or so, and that you two should look for the other Wisdoms before then."

"Who are you?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"I was a warrior monk serving the priestess of the temple," the woman said simply. "The priestess had just passed away in peace so I am released of my duty. Selva asked me to come along with you and help," she explained. "My name is Miyano Shiho, by the way. Good to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Miyano-san," Shinichi greeted as he bowed at her. "Well, if that is what Selva wants us to do, then I suppose there's no harm done in doing so. Why don't we go see Olbohn first? I've always wanted to see Hakuba-san or Suzuki-san."

"Sure," Heiji agreed. "Let's go to the Underworld then."

The Underworld had been a mystery to most residents of Fa'Diel. No one, aside those who had died, the dragoons of the four dragons inhabiting Fa'Diel, and the Wisdoms, knew exactly where it was. When the two first came to the Underworld, they were surprised, and they were only there because Selva had showed them the way.

Shiho looked around as they walked into a cemetery, and thought that it was fitting. They stopped in front of a huge tombstone with a statue of an eagle-like creature perched on top of it, its wings spread as if ready to take flight. There was a plaque with inscriptions in front, but it was written in ancient letterings.

"This is the entrance?" Shiho asked as she studied the writings. "I see. It's somehow not a surprise when you see it. This plaque says that the place closest to the first level of the Underworld is none other than a graveyard."

"Alright, let's go see Olbohn now," Shinichi said as he walked over to the tombstone and pressed his right hand onto it. "Shadoles, keeper of the Gate, please tell Olbohn of our arrival and let us through."

A blast of fiery light came out of the tombstone, and the next second the three found themselves on the uppermost level of the Underworld, with a blue-striped Shadole floating in front of them. Shadoles are djinn-like creature with colored horizontal stripes on their bodies, and they float and teleport around. They were the ones responsible for looking after the spirits in the Underworld and granting passages to those who died.

"Olbohn wishes to speak to you, Chosen One," the Shadole said. "He's in his office."

Shiho watched as the Shadole disappeared and then turned to look at Heiji. "What does he mean by Chosen One?" she asked. "He's not talking about the one chosen by the Mana Goddess to revive the Mana Tree, is he? Because that sounds like there's a very long journey ahead."

"What are you going to do if you don't come with us?" Heiji asked back. "You've just been released from duty, right? What are you going to do in Gato, anyway? Sort through the books in the library?"

"I'm a warrior, not a librarian," Shiho said as she scoffed. "Fine, so answer my first question. What does he mean by Chosen One?"

"We don't know ourselves," Shinichi said with a shrug. "Selva of the Four Winds came to us one day while we were traveling and referred us to the other five Wisdoms. He said that all six of them have chosen me, but for what, they never said anything. I accepted the position gratefully and didn't ask anything, because I figured they would explain when they want to explain."

"Of course, that's how all Wisdoms work, no?" Shiho asked as she rolled her eyes. "Alright then, the one chosen by the Wisdoms, please kindly show the way to Olbohn's office."

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Shinichi asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"No, not really," Shiho said with a shrug.

The two dropped the topic and walked in front, towards Olbohn's office which was located on the second floor. The rooms for spirits started in the second floor down to the lowest, and Olbohn's office was between the first floor and the rooms for the spirits. In between the third floor and the fourth, was a chamber kept by a Shadole in which the Baptism of Fire was done. It would allow them to travel to the lower floors of the Underworld, but they were bound by a contract to serve the Underworld, so Olbohn never let them do the baptism.

"Olbohn," Shinichi called as he walked into Olbohn's office, and the onion-headed, three-eyed warrior looked up from his desk. "I've come to visit. How have you been lately?"

"Hello Kudou, Hattori," Olbohn greeted as he smiled slightly. "Who is this woman?"

"She's a warrior monk serving the Temple of Healing in Gato, but has just been released of her duty," Shinichi explained. "Selva apparently came to her and asked her to aid us in our travel. We've decided to enlist the help of the Wisdoms, and our first stop is here."

"Is it about the two Jumis that recently died?" Olbohn asked with a knowing smile. "Up to now, the number of dead Jumis that are registered with us have reached nine hundred ninety eight. Two more and you get a thousand," he said with a sigh. "Whoever this Kid is, he's gone a long way, hasn't he?"

"Really," Shinichi said. "But he announced that that was his last theft, so I don't know if he had been planning to get a thousand cores from the start. Why stop now when you only need two more?"

"There aren't a lot of Jumis left, you see," Olbohn said as he looked through his files. "He possibly starts hesitating because of some things. Who knows?"

"Can we go see the two Jumis?" Shinichi asked.

"Sure," Olbohn said. "The Bloodstone Knight is in the room next to my office and the Emerald Guardian is in the room at the end of the second floor. You know you aren't allowed to go beyond third floor, and there's no one that you might want to see anyway."

"What about Chris? The Diamond Knight?" Shinichi asked cautiously as he frowned. "Is she here?"

"She caused quite a ruckus when she first came here, so I had the Shadoles lock her away in a special room at the lowest floor," Olbohn said. "She has been baptized twice. Even if you shed a tear for her core, I don't think she can come back to life. It's too risky, anyway, because we don't want a repeat of this incident, do we?"

"No, of course not," Shinichi said quickly. "Well, we're going then. We'll drop by here again when we're about to leave."

The inside of the Underworld was, surprisingly, much like the inside of Gato's dungeon, Shiho noted. Shadoles sometimes appeared out of nowhere to try and scare them, but the two were already used to it and Shiho never gave a care so they disappeared again dejectedly. They had been given a written order that they were not to touch the Chosen One and his companions, so they couldn't resort to more practical jokes.

Everyone knew the Shadoles were pranksters, even those who have never thought about the Underworld. They sometimes come to the world of the living to play practical jokes on people, especially those who had thought of dying.

Shinichi knocked on the door of the room next to Olbohn's office, and Hakuba opened the door. He looked surprised to see them there, but quickly let them inside.

"Hello, Kudou-san, Hattori, and Miyano," Hakuba greeted as he smiled at them and let them sit around the only table in the room. He looked happy and relieved to see them, and his smile lingered on Shiho the longest. "How nice of you to come visit me here. Did you come to see Olbohn too?"

"Yes, we did," Shinichi answered. "We actually are going to see all six Wisdoms if we can. Olbohn is the first choice because we want to check on you and Suzuki-san too."

"Oh, Suzuki," Hakuba said as he nodded. "She seems to be happy here, because she got to be with her friends again. I'm enjoying my time here as well. It's peaceful."

"That's good then," Shinichi said. "We're still after the Phantom Thief Kid, but he has announced his retirement, although we don't know yet why. We'll see if we can come back here again sometimes to pay you a visit."

"That's alright," Hakuba said as he waved his hand dismissively. "Just do what you have to do, Kudou-san. This is something that has been foretold from the moment the first generation of Jumis existed. I believe Selva has the scrolls of prophecy, and you should ask him for more details."

"I will," Shinichi agreed. "It's good to see that you are doing well here, at least. We will take our leave now then."

"Aren't we going to visit Suzuki?" Heiji asked curiously.

"She might be in the other three's room," Shinichi said with a shrug. "I don't want to disturb their quality time. Plus, since the three have died for longer, then they would no doubt be placed in rooms in the lower level. We can't get there anyway."

"I suppose you're right," Heiji said. "So who are we going to visit first?"

Hakuba stood up and walked towards a bookshelf that was located at the foot of his single bed. He took a scroll that was placed on top of the books neatly lined up there and brought it back to the table and unrolled it in front of them. It was a colored map of Fa'Diel, complete with the names of each location and region.

"We are here, right beside Polpota," Hakuba said as he pointed at the graveyard on the map. "Do you have any preference as to how you're going to do this? Like, who to see last, or if you're going in a circular way or something?"

"We're coming back to Gato to see Selva next week," Shinichi answered. "So I suppose it's going to be a circular path?"

"Very much so," Hakuba agreed. "Alright, so it's best to go to Domina first, visit Gaeus nearby, then continue onto Geo. See Rosiotti there, and afterwards turn back to Lumina and see Tote nearby. Then you can come back to Gato and see Selva," Hakuba explained as he moved his finger to point out the path the three should take.

"That's only four of them," Shiho said as she frowned. "Shouldn't there be another one?"

"Pokiehl the Bird can't be found in one specific place," Shinichi said with a sigh. "If you're lucky, you can come across him. But more often than not, he's the one to find you, not the other way around. We can just hope he'll come find us somewhere along our travel to see the other four."

"I see," Shiho commented. "Well then, I'm ready when you are."

"Alright, we're heading to Domina then," Heiji said. "You want to drop by to our place first before we go?"

"Yeah, let's go see Shinku," Shinichi agreed, and they headed towards the secluded small house given to them from Gaeus. Shiho looked around and looked confused when she noticed that there was no one in the house. When they reached the attic, then opened the locked box and got transported into another room, Shiho lifted an eyebrow and simply concluded that maybe all Jumis are just that eccentric.

"Shin-nii? Are you there?" Shinku asked as she frowned and pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Oh, I see you've got a guest. Who is that?"

"This is Miyano Shiho. She used to be a warrior monk at the Temple of Healing," Shinichi said as he helped Shinku stand up and walk towards Shiho.

"Oh, hello there Miyano-san," Shinku said cheerily as she extended her hand for a shake. "Hm, am I facing the right direction?"

"Yes you are," Shiho said as she shook her hand. "I believe you are Kudou Shinku-san?"

"Yes, yes, that's my name," Shinku said as she nodded. "I'm Shin-nii's twin little sister. Are you three going to travel together now? They don't usually bring guests here."

"Selva asked me to," Shiho answered as she nodded. "He came to Gato yesterday. I don't know why, but he spoke as if they wouldn't survive if I don't come along."

"That's not exaggerating, is it?" Heiji asked as he lifted an eyebrow at Shiho who ignored him. "Fine, be that way. Everyone's ignoring me."

"Don't sulk, Heiji. I'll listen to you," Shinku said as she grinned. "So, what are you going to do now? You're really going to go around and see all the Wisdoms?"

"Yes," Shinichi confirmed. "We're in a dead end, currently. No one seems to know anything else about Crimson, sans Hakuba-san who said he read about it once, and said that one has to go through the worst before Crimson can be found."

"Could it be referring to death?" Shinku asked as she frowned. "But if that is so, I don't want you to find it. What good will it be for me if I live and yet you die?"

"Not every worst involves own death, Shinku-san," Shiho said. "This definition of worst... what is Crimson exactly?"

"It's a mystical red gem that is said to be able to heal all illness," Shinichi answered. "Have you heard of it?" he asked, then sighed in defeat when Shiho shook her head. "Well, I'm not surprised. It's as if the gem doesn't exist."

"Maybe it's a Jumi thing?" Shiho suggested. "Isn't Hakuba the Jumi we just met? Then it's possible that it is a Jumi thing, and so only Jumis have heard of it, right?"

"You're right," Shinichi agreed. "Still, we'll ask the Wisdoms first. Depending on their responses, we'll decide what to do next. We're still waiting for information from Nakamori-san as well."

"The inspector?" Shinku asked. "What information? Is the theft still happening?"

Shinichi and Heiji looked at each other, and to give Shiho some back story as well, they retold the stories of their travel from the first time they got to Gato, then to Polpota, to Geo, and back here.

"I see. So he announced his early retirement, huh?" Shinku asked as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Alright, good luck in your travel to see the Wisdoms then. I'll be here waiting, so don't take too long."

"We try," Heiji said as he patted Shinku's head. "Be a good girl and stay here."

"Where else can I go?" Shinku asked as she chuckled. "See you then."

"See you."

**End of Chapter ****Five**

Daena from the original game had just made an appearance as Shiho :P this has somehow become a cross-arc fic, eh?

KaiShin Goodness: heeheehee... *evil laugh* well, isn't that exactly what Kaito is angsting over? :D the fact that he suddenly likes Shinichi instead. I've only planned one (just one! Oh no!) real interaction between Kaito and Shinku, and hopefully everything will be clear by then :D

Isn't it? :P I'm evil. I like writing the part with Teapo too. It's just... fun to mess with people's heads xD

Truthfully, I didn't really look at how the Jewel Master look like, and well, yes, now that you mention it, I know he does look strange, but I didn't think he looked like a whale xDDDD good thing is, he probably won't in this fic :P

The confrontation regarding the two cores will take place much later, probably four chapters away or so... maybe. So don't worry too much yet :D

About Kaito's core... nope, not aquamarine :D think about why I might give Shinichi sapphire, then you'll know :D it'll be revealed in the next chapter anyway...

Thank you for the review too :D


	7. Wanderer's Path

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;), mentions of other pairings

Warning: AU, OOCness (I can't be sure of this one), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years. As an added note, Kid is younger than the twins by a couple of years

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

A/N: the eight chapter isn't finished yet (it isn't even halfway done -_-;;;) and uni has started. I'm going to be infinitely more busy than I was during the summer break, so I won't have a lot of time to write. Please be patient with me :D

I'm uploading this chapter early because I might not be able to go online for up to a month soon with my laptop, so... yeah... I can't upload anything

**Chapter ****Six – Wanderer's Path**

Shinichi, Heiji and Shiho walked into a small town located near a highway. There was a big marketplace there, as well as an inn, a bar, and an item store at the entrance area. The small town also hosted a small church with a pipe organ, and beyond the entrance area, to the left, was a small park with a fountain. Beyond that was the neighborhood area and a small clearing.

The town was known as the small town of Domina, where many strange characters gather together. A fortune-teller who told fortunes using fruits, an onion-head warrior much smaller than Olbohn and with no eyes, Sproutlings, a talking chicken-like self-proclaimed canary, a juggling monkey, a music-playing tadpole, a postal worker pelican, and many others. It was a diverse town, and it was looked after by the Wisdom named Gaeus.

A long time ago, Anuella the Artificer gave life to a huge cliff to help her delay an attack led by enemies. After the war was won, she came back and found out that the living cliff was actually very wise—even wiser than her. Together with five other people, the seven wise creatures formed the group first called the Wisdom of Gaeus. It was later on renamed to be the Seven Wisdoms.

A lot of people were freaked out when they first saw the talking face on the cliff, and some didn't dare go there for fear of the truth. Gaeus was kind-hearted and he rarely gave straight answers. He helped the people coming to him fish out the answers from within themselves, helping them realize what they really wanted.

"It's already late," Heiji commented. "We'll stay at the inn for tonight, and leave for Luon Highway tomorrow morning. Afterwards, we'll head straight to Geo and hopefully will reach it before nightfall."

The night was uneventful and the duo nearly felt as if something was missing. Usually, they would either come across the eccentric jeweler, the strange inspector pair, or both. As they were going to bed in peace, Shinichi wondered when he had come to miss the annoying presence of a certain jeweler.

"You miss him?" Heiji asked as he looked up at the ceiling of their room—they shared a room to cut the costs since Shiho had a room for herself.

"You're psychic," Shinichi said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "It's peaceful, isn't it? So much so, in fact, that it's a bit... boring, if I must say."

"Yes, I have to agree," Heiji said. "But we're picking up your boyfriend after this, so you'll have to bear with it for a day. You can do that, right?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Shinichi said as he frowned. "He thought _you_ are my boyfriend."

"We're not."

"Yes, and we aren't either," Shinichi added. "Don't conclude things without facts. You're making assumptions again, Hattori."

Heiji stared back at him strangely. "I caught you two kissing on the back of that Cancun bird. That is not proof enough? What do I have to do? Catch you having sex with him?"

"Language, Hattori," Shinichi said as he frowned disapprovingly. "And no, that isn't proof enough. He kissed me. I didn't kiss him."

"You let him."

"Whatever. Go to sleep."

"Fine."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day, the three gathered in front of the inn's front desk, and after paying for their stay, they walked out of the town. Shiho noted that Shinichi was sulking while Heiji was grinning idiotically, but decided against asking what happened. They probably had an early morning banter of some sorts.

"Stop grinning," Shinichi grumbled as he kicked another pebble in his path. "You should get yourself a lover. At least then you wouldn't bother me so much."

"Oh, you don't know?" Heiji asked in mock surprise. "I'm dating your sister. That's why we call each other by first names."

"You're kidding me," Shinichi said as his eyes widened in surprise. "No! That's impossible! Shinku would have told me if something like that happens! You're lying!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. No need to get all worked up," Heiji said as he placed his hands on Shinichi's shoulders.

"She's my sister!"

"So?" Heiji asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Relax, it's not official yet. She insisted that I have to speak to you first, which is strange. I mean, she can make decisions on her own, especially of this matter, right?"

"She's being a good sister and not giving me heart attacks," Shinichi said as he glared at Heiji. "Imagine what happens if one day your sister comes to you with a wedding invitation. What would you do?"

"I don't have a sister."

"And you apparently lack imagination as well."

"Guys, can we head out to Luon now?" Shiho asked as she sighed, tired of their banter already. No wonder they only traveled in pairs. The third person would feel like a third wheel, no matter what. "I don't really care about who goes out with who. I mean, if you're jealous that she gets a boyfriend before you do, that's a bit irrational, Kudou."

"I'm not jealous," Shinichi said as he frowned. "I just don't like not knowing anything about my twin."

"And you didn't tell her you were kissed by this Kuroba person, why?" Shiho asked, lifting an eyebrow and Shinichi sulked again. "Right. Now that that's settled, can we just go to Gaeus now? This is stupid."

"Alright, we can go now," Shinichi agreed, then shot Heiji a look. "Are you telling me the truth? I mean, are you really dating her? I mean, you're not just messing with me right?"

Heiji shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm not messing with you. It started sometimes before the war, when I took you out of Etansel. Haven't you wondered why I sometimes go up to the attic when we were at the house?"

"You told me you were going to the second floor, jerk," Shinichi said as he glared at Heiji. "Humph... still, there's no one else I can trust her to, so I suppose you will do."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you want to date her or not?" Shinichi asked back, his lips pursed into a straight line. "If you don't want me to become the mean in-law, you will stop teasing me."

"But that's too fun to pass," Heiji said as he grinned. "I'm sure she will agree."

"Alright, we'll just go to Luon for now," Shinichi said quickly when he sensed Shiho's murderous glare directed at the two of them. "When we're back at the house with Shinku, we can discuss this further. It's no use here. I don't want to exclude her out of such discussion."

"Alright, let's go."

Minutes later, the three finally reached Gaeus, the talking cliff face. On one hand, the two were thankful that Shiho was with them because she was a good fighter, and she could put them in their places, although she's a bit too stern and cynical to their liking. They were sure they'd reach Gaeus much later if she wasn't there to keep them in check. On the other hand, they had to explain everything about the Jumi to her, from the ranks, the pairs, the wars, everything, and by the time they reached Gaeus, they weren't in the mood to speak.

Maybe that was another of her trick to stop them from arguing again. The plotting woman.

"Hello, my child," Gaeus greeted when he saw the three walking closer. "Come closer."

"Come on, step onto the stone hand," Shinichi said and Shiho did as asked. The stone hand moved and brought them closer to Gaeus' face and Shiho was grateful she wasn't standing near the edge or she would've fall. Next time, she'd make sure to hold onto them so that if she fell, they would go down with her.

"Is something the problem?" Gaeus asked. "You don't look well, Chosen One."

"We haven't found Crimson," Shinichi answered. "Where should we look next?"

Gaeus let out a low chuckle-like sound. "Nothing can be found without patience, Chosen One. You have to be patient. It will show itself to you when you're ready to accept it."

"Why am I not ready to accept it now?" Shinichi asked as he frowned.

"There's nothing wrong with you, my child," Gaeus spoke kindly, and Shiho knew just why people liked to go see Gaeus for advice. He was wise, knowledgeable, and fatherly. "However, a prophecy has to be fulfilled, doesn't it? I don't know what exactly the prophecy says, but Selva has the scroll. Ask him."

"I see," Shinichi said as he nodded. "Is it really a Jumi treasure? Is that why no one seems to know what or where Crimson is?"

"Crimson is nothing but a big, red gem," Gaeus said. "It's the belief that it is mystical that can make it so. Do you believe?"

"Yes, I do," Shinichi answered, and Gaeus' smile got higher. "Thank you, Gaeus. I think it's time for us to go now. We're going to see Rosiotti next."

"Chosen One," Gaeus spoke and the three turned back to look at him. "Where do you get that sword?"

Shinichi looked down at the sword strapped to his waist and took it, presenting it to Gaeus. It was a crystal sword with dark blue and golden hilt. The scabbard had many gems embedded into it, and an inscription of incantation was written all over it. "Hattori was the one who got this sword, but he gave it to me. He said it's for self-defense. Why?"

Gaeus then looked at Heiji. "How did you get this sword, child?"

"I went to the tower of Leires' room of fate," Heiji answered. "After defeating the guardian of the room, he gave me this sword and asked me to give it to the person I want to protect. Why? What's wrong with that sword?"

"Nothing," Gaeus said as he chuckled again. "That is the Sword of Fate. It's the only weapon that can kill Deathbringer. The Diamond Knight forged a sword that is very similar to this sword—her diamond sword. Her victory over the Deathbringer was due to the sword, but she didn't kill him. She declared the war and gave false securities to the Jumis."

"The Deathbringer is seeking revenge then?" Shinichi asked. "But Chris is dead."

"It's not necessarily so, Chosen One," Gaeus said. "All I want you to know is that your sword is special. If you have to use it, use it. If you don't have to, then you don't have to."

"I understand," Shinichi said as he nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you Gaeus. We'll see you again some other time."

Gaeus lowered the stone hand, and after bidding him farewell again, the three continued on their far from merry way to Geo, the mystic city of magic. Again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Because it was still the business hours of the store, the three walked into the jewel store without knocking. No customer was present and Kaito was hunched at the back, seemingly working on another jewelry of his. He didn't even look up when the bell hung beside the door rang, and Shinichi wondered just how he managed to get someone to buy from him.

"Kuroba-san," Shinichi called as he walked over to the workbench. "Hey. Are you busy?"

"Depends," Kaito answered as he pulled at the heated metal and shaped it like a feather. "If you're asking me out to coffee again, then no, I'm not."

"Then when are you busy?" Shinichi asked again as he stared at Kaito flatly. Kaito, on the other hand, kept working, pulling at the edges to create a ruffled feather look.

"If you ask me to make something for someone," Kaito said as he finally looked up. "Oh, hey there. Who's that woman?" he asked when he saw Heiji and Shiho standing behind Shinichi—Heiji with a lifted eyebrow and Shiho with a deadpan expression.

"That is Miyano Shiho-san," Shinichi answered. "She used to be a monk serving the Temple of Healing, but since she's released of her duty, Selva asked her to travel with us."

"Which isn't a good decision," Shiho added. "You got to feel like a third wheel all the time."

Kaito chuckled as he stood up and extended his hand to Shiho. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, a jeweler. This is my shop, so if you see anything you like, you can tell me. Since you're a friend of a friend, I can give you a special price," he said as he introduced himself, and Shiho looked at him strangely while Shinichi rubbed his forehead, trying to lessen the headache.

"Oh, right, Shin-chan, here," Kaito said as he took out the flower hairpin, now with the bird feathers at the tip. Shiho had to admit that it was beautiful, and that no wonder people said there was a very talented jeweler living in Geo. He pushed Shinichi's hair back and kept it in place with the pin.

"You look pretty," Heiji said teasingly as he grinned. "Don't take it off."

"I feel like kicking your shin," Shinichi said as he growled slightly. "You know, I think it'll be better if Shinku is to wear this. I mean, she's female. And she likes jewelries."

"No," Kaito said as he frowned. "I made this for you. I can make another for her, but I don't want you to give this to her. Every custom jewelry is made to fit the wearer, so you can't go around giving it to others."

"Okay," Shinichi agreed. "But I look like a cross-dresser like this."

"No, you simply look like a girl," Shiho commented and Shinichi shot her a dirty look, which was replied with a challenging look and Heiji laughed at the side.

"You're going to stay at the inn again?" Kaito asked. "If you are, then you have to hurry before it's booked full. There's an exhibit held by Kristie, and some of the visitors might want to stay overnight to come back there again."

"Right. I'll go book us two rooms then," Heiji said. "Come on, Miyano. Let's leave these two lovebirds to catch up with each other. You don't want to feel like a third wheel again, do you?"

"No, let's go to the inn," Shiho said in agreement and the two left, leaving the other two in the quiet, jewelry store. It was then that Shinichi noticed that the store was lacking the classical music usually playing. It was way too quiet for his liking.

"Um... so, how have you been?" Shinichi asked finally as the silence became more and more unbearable. He knew Kaito was capable of just staring at him for hours on end, but his nerves weren't that strong to stand such test. "We went to Domina yesterday, but... it was a bit quiet."

Kaito stared at Shinichi some more, then broke into a grin. "Aw... you missed me? That's so cute."

"I'm not cute!" Shinichi protested as he backed away. "Uh, so, coffee?"

"Sure," Kaito agreed, smiling at him. "Just let me finish this one first, alright? It's a custom order meant to be finished by tomorrow. Guess who ordered it."

"Is that a brooch?" Shinichi asked as he watched Kaito insert the cut gems into the jewelry and seal them there. "Is it someone from the Magic Academy? The headmaster, perhaps?"

"Correct," Kaito replied, humming slightly. "He likes brooches. His silver brooch became black so he asked me to make one from steel this time. Cheapskate."

"Hey, you shouldn't talk about your customer in that way!" Shinichi chided. "I won't mind having a steel jewelry. They look the same, anyway, right? So tell me, what is this one made of?"

"Rhodium-plated platinum," Kaito answered and Shinichi choked on his own saliva. "No, it's just rhodium-plated silver. Don't give me that look."

"You are positively mental if you give me a rhodium-plated platinum jewelry for free," Shinichi said as he shook his head. "Then again, if you charge me for this, I'll just return it to you."

"Too bad you don't have a receipt and we don't accept returns," Kaito said with an indifferent shrug. "Alright, I'm done. Let's head to the fruit juice parlor this time. Won't want to make your friends feel like third and fourth wheels for running into us accidentally, hm?"

"I feel like kicking you as well," Shinichi said as he rolled his eyes. "Alright then, show the way."

They walked out of the jewel store, and after Kaito locked the door, walked towards the outdoor parlor area, which was, surprisingly, still open and bustling with activities even when the sun had set. They quickly located a small table for two in the middle of the crowd and sat in it.

"What do you want?" Kaito asked as he looked around. "That store there sells excellent fruit pies. You want some?"

"Sure," Shinichi agreed.

"Lemon?" Kaito asked again, and Shinichi looked at him in surprise. "Just a lucky guess. I'm not a stalker."

"I didn't say anything," Shinichi protested.

"You were hinting at it," Kaito said nonchalantly. "So a slice of lemon pie for you then. I'll get some strawberry cheesecake or something. What about your drink?"

"I'll have some pineapple juice," Shinichi answered and Kaito nodded. After excusing himself, he blended into the crowd and quickly disappeared from sight. People kept coming to their table and asked if the empty seat was taken, and Shinichi was getting tired of answering to the point where he just nodded and glared if someone tried to take it away when they thought he wasn't looking.

Ten minutes later Kaito came back carrying a tray full of their orders. He set it down on their table and sat back down on his chair. "Hey, I hope you didn't wait that long."

"Oh no, but I almost fell asleep," Shinichi said as he snorted, then laughed. "No, really, it wasn't that long. Thanks for treating me again."

"No gentleman lets the lady pay," Kaito said with a wide grin. "Although you're hardly a lady and I'm hardly a gentleman. Well, it's the thought that counts."

Shinichi rolled his eyes and opted to just quietly eat his pie.

"So, how have you been, Shin-chan?" Kaito asked as he cut a piece out of his cake and put it in his mouth. "Still no luck with Crimson? Who have you seen?"

"We've seen Gaeus," Shinichi answered. "He said that it isn't time yet for me to find Crimson, and that a prophecy has to be fulfilled. I don't know what prophecy he's talking about. He told me to ask Selva."

"I see," Kaito said as he nodded. "Well, don't lose hope yet. He said it isn't time yet, right? Then that means you'll definitely find it, doesn't it?"

Shinichi smiled a little at Kaito's optimism. "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kaito replied, his signature grin never faltering.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey there," Heiji greeted when he saw Shinichi walking into their room—he had asked the receptionist to give the key to a pair of twin-like men. "How was your date?"

"It was okay," Shinichi said with a shrug as he took off his cloak and let it hang on the coat hanger. "Could be much worse, I suppose. I kind of feel bad for you, you know."

"Don't," Heiji said as he chuckled. "We meet once a week, don't we? That's good enough. Plus, we're not the ones having a long distance relationship like yours."

"Since when do I have a relationship?" Shinichi asked, lifting a questioning eyebrow.

"Since you didn't deny that your outing is a date?"

"Anyway, go to sleep," Shinichi said quickly. "We're heading out to the jungle tomorrow. I sense some magical power from the jungle. It seems some faeries have come to inhabit the jungle, just like Lake Kilma."

"Then make sure to hide your core real well," Heiji said in agreement. "We don't want to cause unnecessary fights there. Is Kuroba coming with us to Lumina?"

"No, he's returning to Geo," Shinichi said as he shook his head. "He has a jewel store to take care of, after all. Can't just travel around Fa'Diel without returning once in two days."

"Aw, that's too bad," Heiji said with a grin. "Don't be too sad. It'll work out."

"Go to sleep. Now."

"Did he give you another kiss?"

"Sleep. Now."

"Fine, fine, sheesh..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day, Shiho noted that the situation was much or less the same as the previous day with Shinichi sulking and Heiji grinning, and she quietly wondered if the two always woke up that way. Again, she decided not to ask, because it really wasn't her business, and she supposed they were just eccentric in that way.

"So we're going to the jungle today," Shiho commented as she took a sip from her cup of coffee. "Anything we need to be careful of? Like, crazy land penguins?"

"They don't bother you unless you cross them, I suppose," Shinichi mumbled as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You should be wary of the faeries. They're tricksters. I haven't forgotten the war with the faeries. They might still remember as well, so make no mention of the fact that we're Jumis, unless in Rosiotti's throne room."

Shiho nodded and they walked to the jewel store next door to pick Kaito up. Apparently, he was out delivering the brooch he was finishing yesterday, and when he saw them knocking on his door, he felt bad for not putting up the 'Away' sign. Shinichi quickly dismissed it while Heiji teased him about it and Shiho glared at the two.

"Alright, shall we go?" Kaito asked, holding onto his long sword. The others agreed and they began the short trek to the jungle, which really wasn't that far away from Geo.

The trip to Rosiotti's throne wasn't really eventful. Because it was a jungle, of course there would be beasts there, but since there were three experienced swordsmasters in the company, any beast that tried to attack them was killed in a matter of seconds. The penguins that stayed in Rosiotti's throne room exited to give them some privacy.

"Hello, child," Rosiotti said when he saw the four. "What brought you here?"

"Have you heard of Crimson, Rosiotti?" Shinichi asked. "We haven't had luck finding it. Gaeus said it is not the time yet. What do you say?"

"Well," Rosiotti started, "listen to what others are trying to tell you then. There's something you have to before you gain Crimson. A treasure always needs a sacrifice, doesn't it?"

"I suppose," Shinichi mumbled. "But then what do I have to do?"

"Only you know the answer," Rosiotti said as he shook his head. "Fate might have written a book of what is going to happen, but in the end, it's still your choice that makes all the difference. What will you do when presented with a difficult situation? Will you fight for a happy ending or will you wallow in misery?"

Shinichi nodded. "Alright. Thank you Rosiotti."

"Where are you going next?" Rosiotti asked.

"We're going to see Tote, then back to Gato to see Selva," Shinichi said. "If Pokiehl ever comes over, could you tell him that I'm looking for him?"

"He came by yesterday," Rosiotti answered. "He said he'll be dropping by after he retrieved his music box. You know how he is. He also said that he needs to talk to you, child."

"I see," Shinichi mumbled. "Oh, right, my friend wishes to consult you."

Rosiotti turned to look at Kaito who stood beside Shinichi, holding tightly onto his long sword until his knuckles turned white. His stare was level and hard, as if daring the Wisdom to read deeply into him. Rosiotti chuckled and looked away, and Kaito blinked at him in confusion.

"You are confused, little boy," Rosiotti said simply. "You are questioning yourself, aren't you? Why is it going this way? Why am I swayed? Why am I fighting?"

Kaito continued to stare at him.

"The answer is within yourself. I cannot give you a straight answer until you learn the truth," Rosiotti said as he looked at Kaito kindly. "You don't know the complete truth yet. This missing piece of truth will enlighten you. Seek it."

"Where should I seek it?" Kaito asked finally, his voice hoarse and his tone troubled. Shinichi held onto his hand tightly, and wasn't surprised at all when he felt Kaito's hands sweaty and cold. "Where is this missing truth you speak of? Who knows of it? Can't you just tell me?"

"Seek the source of your confusion. That is where you will find the missing truth," Rosiotti said with a mysterious smile. "Sometimes, you don't think the source of your problem is your solution as well. Be courageous and confront the truth, little boy. Then you might be good enough for the Chosen One."

"Rosiotti..." Shinichi mumbled as he frowned.

"I'm not against it, child," Rosiotti said as he shook his head. "However you two aren't ready yet. The ultimate test is coming your way. Your choice will decide everything. If you can withstand the test, then I don't think anything will ever break you two apart."

Shinichi flushed slightly. "I see. Thank you for your answers," he said with a small smile. "I fear the test, but I suppose, everything has to be tested to be truly proven, doesn't it?"

Rosiotti chuckled. "Go in peace, child. You don't have to seek Tote if you don't have time, but if you do, then seek him. You have got all the answers you might need from us. The rest you will hear from Selva and Pokiehl."

"I see," Shinichi said as he nodded. "Then we will just go to pay Tote a visit. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Do as you wish," Rosiotti said. "Be careful on your way back, don't go to the fae's region."

"Of course. Good day, Rosiotti," Shinichi said, and all of them excused themselves before walking out of the throne room area. The penguins saw them walking out and walked back into the throne room.

"Kuroba-kun," Shinichi called. "Do you get the answer you need?" he asked as he stared at Kaito who frowned in thought.

"Yes... yes, I did," Kaito said with a small smile. "It's not easy, is it? But I guess, if you are going to be brave about this, I have to be as well. I can't chicken out now."

Shinichi chuckled and patted Kaito's shoulder. "I'm sure you can do it, Kuroba-kun. Let's head back to Geo now."

They were walking out when Shinichi suddenly paused. The other three paused as well and looked at him in question. He looked around, then frowned. "Um, do you think we're walking in circles? I'm sure we've passed by this place earlier."

Shiho looked around as well. "Well, I'm quite sure we've seen that huge tree before. So what do you suggest? We're under a spell or something?"

"I've been bothered by the strong magic," Shinichi added as he frowned. "Must be one of the faeries. But why are they doing this to us? We didn't do anything wrong, did we?"

"I thought you say they're tricksters?" Shiho asked back. "Then what do we do now? We can't break the spell unless the faerie breaks it for us?"

"Unfortunately, that's right," Shinichi said, then looked around. "Faeries. I know you're there. Come on out."

Giggles filled their surrounding as countless faeries appeared one by one, crowding around them, watching as if they were performers on a stage that they had set up. They looked at each other, then disappeared again, sprinkling faerie dust everywhere. However, unlike faerie dust in fairy tales, these puffs of golden dust caused the beasts in the jungle to become stronger and more vicious, ready for the kill.

"Stay behind us, Shinichi," Heiji said as he pulled out his sword, and Shiho and Kaito did the same, their stances ready for a fight anytime the beasts decided to pounce on them. It happened not long after, the the jungle was soon a flurry of movements that Shinichi was nearly having a headache just to keep up with their movements.

"Watch out!" Heiji shouted and Shinichi looked in surprise at a tiger-like beast that was lunging at him. He grabbed onto his sword to try and block the attack, but wasn't fast enough. Just as he thought he was going to die, Kaito stepped in front of him and took the hit for him, before stabbing the beast right through its heart and killing it.

The battle went for a bit longer until the rush of beasts finally died down and the faerie dust lost its effect. The jungle became much calmer, and Shiho noted that their surrounding had changed to normal.

"Kuroba-kun, are you alright?" Shinichi asked in panic and worry when he saw Kaito sinking to his knees, clutching his chest in pain and using his sword to support himself.

Kaito let out a dry chuckle. "I don't know," he said. Shinichi tried to take off his cloak to take a better look at the wound, but Kaito wouldn't let him. After much nagging, he finally relented and the three were surprised to see a cracked amethyst core sitting in his chest.

"You... are a Jumi..." Shinichi said as he stared blankly at Kaito who looked away.

"I'm careless," Kaito said, chuckling heavily. "I wonder... if everything up to this point has been for naught..."

"Don't say that, I'll heal you," Shinichi said quickly. "I'm a Jumi too. I'll give you a teardrop crystal."

"No use, Shin-chan. The crack is already too large," Kaito said as he stared at his own core, then shook his head. "It's alright. Maybe this is payment for everything I've done."

"Nonsense," Shinichi insisted. "No one deserves to die. No one at all." After he said that, he cried a teardrop crystal. It was a small, round clear gem that crystallized from his tear. As it came into contact with Kaito's core, it fused with it and slowly sealed the crack, making it a perfect spherical core again.

Kaito stared at his own core in awe as he became speechless. He was sure his jaw would have dropped if it could. "I... how could... that wasn't even supposed to be possible!"

"Teardrop crystals are essences of life. The Wisdoms told me I have a greater life energy than most people, thus each of my tears contain greater healing properties," Shinichi explained with a small smile. "However, even these cannot save my sister. I don't know why I can't share my life enough to save her."

Kaito fell silent, still staring at his core. The trip back to Geo was filled with silence and Kaito looked at his core thoughtfully, as if he was considering something. When they finally arrived at Geo, the three prepared themselves to immediately head towards Lumina while Kaito returned to his jewel store.

"Shin-chan," Kaito said as he held onto Shinichi's hand tightly. Shinichi wanted to tell him that it hurt, but he knew that Kaito was having a great mental struggle. His hold was so tight as if he was afraid of letting go, and Shinichi didn't know how to act around this Kaito. "I... I like you."

Shinichi looked at Kaito questioningly. "I know."

"No. I mean, I _really_ like you," Kaito said quickly, then looked away, biting onto his bottom lip in worry. "I... no matter what, please remember that. I will not betray you. No more. Please believe that."

Shinichi frowned and looked even more confused. "I don't understand, Kaito-kun."

"I just wanted to know... ah... no. It's probably not the time yet," Kaito said as he shook his head. "Be on your way, Shin-chan, and may the Wisdoms answer all your questions. I will go on my own way as well, and hopefully the next time we meet, we will both have our answers."

"Yes," Shinichi agreed. "Good luck, Kaito-kun. Be brave."

Kaito fell silent, then smiled wryly at Shinichi. "You too, Shin-chan. Be strong."

Shinichi then excused himself and joined Heiji and Shiho, then went on their way to Lumina, the city of endless night.

**End of Chapter ****Six**

That's it for the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you do, don't forget to leave a review. It's much appreciated :D

KaiShin Goodness: xDDDD well, it's up to you until it's really decided, hm? It will be soon, though :D

I enjoyed writing the scene from the bottom of the waterfall to when they met Shiho (the character I told you will make an appearance) too :D I already planned for her to be there, because she'll hold a somewhat important role later... I think. And actually, there are pairings being hinted, one of which already been revealed in this chapter :D

xDD I'd like that, but I really need Pokiehl to be last. Plus, I'm not a poet, so the Pokiehl here is simply a 'storyteller' :3

I never said he'd stay that way :P which means I'm going to mess with their heads (and probably the readers') even more~

You're welcome :D I'll try not to take as long with the next one. Try... :P


	8. Complicated Destiny

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;), mentions of other pairings

Warning: AU, OOCness (some characters WILL be OOC), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years. As an added note, Kid is younger than the twins by a couple of years

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

A/N: one by one other pairings are being mentioned :D although they will only play very small roles in this fic, I hope to make more mentions of them, just to at least establish the fact that yes, they are in a relationship. Also, more and more DC characters made their appearances in their fic. I hadn't planned to let Akako make her appearance, but I did. And that's when everyone started appearing -_-;;;

I know I said I won't be able to upload anything for a while. Truthfully, my internet still doesn't work, but I still can get connection from uni and somewhere else, so here you go :DDDD reviews are very much appreciated. Make me happy :3

**Chapter ****Seven – Complicated Destiny**

When the three arrived at the city of endless night, a group of fully-armored Imperial knights walked up to them. Heiji and Shiho instinctively stepped in front of Shinichi, and he wondered who the real woman in the group was. "This is just like what Kaito-kun said," he thought to himself. "Even a girl protects me. I'm pathetic."

"What do you want?" Heiji asked as he frowned, holding his sword up.

A loud voice came from behind the soldiers, angry and impatient. The speaker scolded the knights for relying on brute force and intimidation before stepping up to the three.

"Good afternoon, Kudou-san, Hattori-san," Thoma greeted as he bowed at them. "I apologize for the rough treatment of my soldiers. Though, may I know who this is?" he asked, motioning at Shiho.

"This is Miyano Shiho-san," Shinichi answered. "A warrior monk working for Gato's Temple of Healing. Circumstances had made her another ally in our journey. Is there a problem in this city? Why are there so many knights here?"

"We've got news that there's a siren living in this place," Thoma said as he pursed his lips. "I told them to watch the front gate to see if the siren has just returned from somewhere while the rest looks all around town. I also told them to look out for the two of you because you are witnesses as well."

"So you want us to testify whether the siren living here is the same one we saw in the images projected by the Blue Eye," Shinichi concluded and Thoma nodded.

"It's alright then. We'll be staying at the inn, so if you ever find her, come find us there," Shinichi said and Thoma excused himself. The knights let them pass and they went to the inn quickly.

Once they got a room at the inn, Heiji told the other two that he was going to go and warn the siren living in the town to beware of the soldiers. He had met the lamp-making siren while visiting Lumina before the wars broke out, and the pretty lamp Shinku loved was her work. He also said that most sirens know each other, so she's bound to know who the one they saw was.

Shinichi agreed and said that sometimes the knights are rough and would not listen to others reasoning. They would catch her first and treat her badly before either them or Thoma set things straight and she would be released. He knew she didn't deserve that, and so, together they set out to find the lamp maker, asking Shiho to watch their room. Shiho, on the other hand, was more than glad to because that would mean some quiet time for herself.

When they arrived at the secluded lamp shop, located at a far back of a back alley, Shinichi was surprised to see many lamps; hanging from the ceilings, the walls, and even some were littering the wooden floor. It reminded him of Kaito's jewel store, only the objects they sell were different.

"Hattori-san," the siren greeted with a smile as she looked up from her workbench. "Have you come to buy another lamp? How is the one you bought that time?"

"It's still working great, Monique," Heiji said as he smiled at the timid siren. "How's your business doing lately?"

"Good," Monique said as her smile widened. "The Dudbears seem to love my lamps and have become frequent customers. So, what brought you here this time?"

"Imperial knights are in this area, searching for a siren," Heiji said grimly as he frowned. "There was an accident that caused a ship sinking near the Madora beach. A quick look at the Blue Eye showed that the reason for the accident was a siren, and they're looking for you to see if you're the one showed by the Blue Eye."

"I never leave my lamp shop, except when I'm visiting Elle," Monique said as she tapped her chin. "But don't you think it's a bit cruel to just put the blame on a singing siren? Sirens really don't have the magical ability to cause a ship to suddenly sink because of their singing."

"Exactly why we're here," Heiji said. "Hide from them. They're bound to give up and move somewhere else."

"I'll try my best," Monique said in agreement. "Is he a friend?" she asked as she stared at Shinichi.

"Used to be my Guardian," Heiji answered. "We're traveling Fa'Diel now, and our next stop just happened to be this city. Why do you ask?"

Monique chuckled. "I thought he's more than a friend," she said with a small smile. "He keeps giving off the vibe of a person in love. Trust me, years being with Gilbert that constantly lovestruck centaur had taught me how to sense such vibe."

"Well, I suppose he _is_ in love," Heiji agreed, "but not with me. There's someone else."

"I see," Monique said as she nodded thoughtfully. "What is your name, good sir?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm Kudou Shinichi," Shinichi answered.

"I see. Kudou-san," Monique said, her smile unfaltering. "You've chosen a good man."

"How do you know?" the two asked suspiciously, and Monique laughed at their expression.

"His vibes are more similar to a woman in love," Monique said simply, "and I could sense that he used to be such a troubled soul. He isn't anymore, and that's why I said he's chosen a good man. Someone who could save you from hurting yourself and bring the best out of you is definitely a good person. That's what I think."

"Why do I feel as if everyone I meet has a love advice for me?" Shinichi asked as he frowned. "First Rosiotti, now you. I also have a feeling that Tote will speak of a similar topic."

"You're being paranoid," Heiji said as he shrugged. "Well, that's it, I suppose. We're going back to the inn now. Take care of yourself, Monique."

"Of course. Thank you for the warning, Hattori-san, Kudou-san," Monique said as she smiled at them and waved when they were at the door. "Don't forget, Kudou-san, that no matter what, you've chosen a good man. Don't let circumstances sway your decision. It's your heart that knows best, not your brain."

Shinichi stared at her in confusion, but nodded and waved back at her.

The rest of the night was uneventful but noisy. They could hear the heavy footsteps of the Imperial knights even in their room and that was enough to keep them up. Deciding that they couldn't sleep even if they tried with all the noise, they settled for just sitting on the floor and talking.

Shinichi wondered why Shiho was chosen by Selva to go with them on their journey. Clearly not everyone wanted to be involved with Jumis, because they had spread a belief that Jumi cores would bring bad luck and crying for a Jumi would turn a human to stone. This was why they didn't want Jumis for their friends, for fear they would forget about it and cried if something bad was to happen to them.

Heiji said that since they had told her the story of their lives and the reason why they were traveling, it was only fair that she did the same and told them why.

"I was in a relationship with the Bloodstone Knight, or Hakuba, as you would call him," Shiho answered simply, as if she had just said that the sky is blue, and the two nearly fainted in shock. "He took the Turqoise Guardian to be his Guardian because his parents asked him to. When she died, he fled to Gato and that's where we met."

"There were four of us. Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, Genta, and I. We were good friends ever since we were small. I, a warrior monk. Genta was a holy knight. Mitsuhiko was born with the blood of a demon in him, and Ayumi was the priestess of the temple who had just passed away."

"Mitsuhiko and Genta both liked and cared for Ayumi. Even if they weren't rivals of love, they were rivals for her sisterly affection. Genta's hatred towards Mitsuhiko grew as Ayumi grew closer to him. One day, they confronted each other in the Ulkan Mines, and were both thrown down into the Underworld."

"Mitsuhiko had taken away Ayumi's elemental powers, the thing that kept her locked away in the temple, in hopes of setting her free. However, it had a side effect that no one expected—she aged so rapidly that by the time she was twenty six, she looked seventy six instead."

"Genta's hatred towards him were fueled even more, and the climax of their story was when Mitsuhiko tried to resurrect the legendary dragon Lucemia to destroy Fa'Diel. Sometimes in that ten year span since the incident in the mines and the recent incident and their passing away, Hakuba came to Gato to seek refuge. Both of us were seeking refuge from unwanted conflicts, and we supported each other during those harsh times."

"So you two came to love each other afterwards?" Shinichi asked.

"More or less," Shiho said with a shrug. "He always said he wanted to be reunited with his Guardian because it was his call of duty, as mine was to protect Ayumi the priestess. I thought of meeting her in the Underworld, but thought better of it. It would be better if we're not to meet again."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be hard on all of them. I'm sure they're kept at separate rooms and not allowed to meet each other so they won't cause any more problems," Shiho started, "maybe except for Ayumi and Mitsuhiko. Who knows. Still, she thought of me as a sister, and it was hard for her to pass on and leave me here, in the world of the living. Seeing her would only make her even more guilty."

"I see," Shinichi mumbled as he nodded thoughtfully. "You are a very nice person, Miyano-san. I'm sure Hakuba-san came to care for you also because he's been looking for a knight to fight alongside him, and not someone to protect."

A small smile appeared on Shiho's face. "I'm sure."

By the time they had finished telling their stories, the footsteps of the knights were long gone, so they went to bed. The next morning, they checked out from the inn and headed towards Lake Kilma.

The place was serene and Shiho found that she liked it even better than Gato's waterfall. The path was winding and confusing, but not to the Jumi pair since they had been there a couple of times already. They finally reached a cliff overlooking the lake, and saw an old tortoise standing there, watching the clouds moving.

"Hello, child," Tote greeted before they even spoke up, then turned to look at them. "Oh ho, I heard the faeries chattering on about you two in the jungle. Is your friend alright now?"

"Yes, he is," Shinichi said. "Did you know why we came here?"

"Of course," Tote said as he chuckled and walked over. "The faeries couldn't keep a secret. Spending a day listening to them speak would make you gain more knowledge than sitting and watching the happenings of this world like Gaeus did. They're everywhere, you see."

"Yes, I see," Shinichi said with a chuckle. "But they're vicious towards us. Anyway, how have you been doing, Tote?"

"Oh, I've been well," Tote said as he nodded his head thoughtfully. "I know your problems, but I can't offer you any more advice than had been given. Rosiotti was right. What I know has been said by them. Only Selva and Pokiehl can tell you more."

"That's alright," Shinichi said. "We've come here to pay you a visit. Have the faeries been giving you trouble lately?"

"No, not really," Tote said with a small smile. "By the way, you have beautiful accesories, child. Did you choose them yourselves?" he asked, touching the staff pendant and flower hairpin that Shinichi wore.

"No, they were gifted to me," Shinichi said. "Why?"

"You know, this staff looks just like the Jumi staff," Tote said thoughtfully, tracing the lines of the staff as well as the various cut gems put in it. "And that flower, that is a sapphire flower. How fitting."

"Sapphire flower, hm?" Shinichi mumbled.

"The staff was made with precision," Tote started, "with caution and care. It was made with the intention of self-use, and no intention of making another of it. The flower, on the other hand, is made with confusion. The lines are rougher than the staff. The maker of this pin was having a great internal struggle during the time of making."

"Well, I suppose that is correct," Shinichi said with a sigh. "He spent years looking after a girl, then suddenly he felt as if he should be looking out for me. I would be having an internal conflict too if I were him."

Tote chuckled as he sat back. "Child, not everything is what it seems. The internal conflict you're going through is because of what you think, not what you know. He thinks, but he doesn't know."

"What does that mean?" Shinichi asked as he frowned, confused as well.

"You too. You think, but you don't know," Tote said as he laughed. "What you see or hear might not be the truth. Your eyes, your ears, your brain, they receive information and process them, but only your inner heart knows whether it is true or not. Before he met you, he has never questioned what his brain had processed. Now, he is doubting himself."

"How do I know if something's true or not?"

"Only you can tell, child," Tote said as he sighed. "Everyone has a different feeling. You might feel a nudge of some sorts, or an uneasy feeling, or anything. For each person it's different, but it's there. Seek it. Calm yourself down and get in touch with your inner self. Listen to it."

Shinichi smiled at that. "Well, it seems that you're not completely out of advices to give me."

Tote laughed. "I'm glad you find it useful, child."

"It is. Very much so, Tote," Shinichi said as he bowed at the old turtle. "We'll be heading back to Gato now, then. Be careful with the faeries. Don't let them mess around too much."

"I try," Tote said as he chuckled, then waved at the three. "See you all."

"See you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After a bit of traveling, the three finally made their way back to Gato. It was peaceful as ever, although when they arrived it was already nightfall. Quickly making their way to the inn, they were quite surprised to find Kaito in the lobby, fiddling with a rose-shaped pendant with many small cut rubies adorning it.

"Kaito," Shinichi called as he walked over to him while the two booked a room. "Were you waiting for us?"

"Oh, Shin-chan," Kaito said as he looked up. "Well, yes, but I haven't been here for long. Anyway, since you wanted to give something to your sister, here."

Shinichi stared at the flower closely. It was beautiful, like a real rose but made out of ruby. The metal framework was cleverly hidden by the rubies, and he found himself slightly envious of it. Maybe Kaito would choose her instead of him after all. They look the same but she was female, and just like what he said to Heiji, it was always better to be with a female.

But Shinku was already with Heiji.

"Do you like my sister?" Shinichi asked as he accepted the pendant and studied the flower closely, then looked up at Kaito who looked back at him questioningly. "Do you like her?"

"Why do you ask?" Kaito asked, frowning in confusion.

"It's beautiful," Shinichi said. "As expected from a master jeweler, hm?"

"I never knew you're such an insecure person, Shin-chan," Kaito said calmly. "Not everyone I care for is a romantic interest, okay? I care for you. You care for your family. Why shouldn't I care for your family too?"

"I'm sorry," Shinichi mumbled as he pocketed the pendant. "It's beautiful. I'm sure she'll love it."

"That side of yours still needs some work," Kaito said with a sigh. "Anyway, I'm heading back to Geo now. My business here is finished."

"You only came to give this?" Shinichi asked as he frowned. "I... hm... okay then. I'll see you around."

Kaito stopped and turned to look at Shinichi. "What do you want me to do, Shin-chan?"

"Do whatever you want to do."

"What do _you_ want me to do?"

Shinichi paused. Looking up at Kaito, he knew that he wouldn't give up until he gave an answer. Thinking back to the time when he was still little, he faintly remembered the times when he would always let his family do whatever they want and he would simply tag along. They never did come around to do what he wanted to do, but it was because he never told them.

"Stay," Shinichi mumbled softly. "I want you to stay by me."

"I am staying, Shin-chan," Kaito whispered back. "I'm not leaving you for anything. This is only temporary, until everything has settled down and I no longer need to open my store in Geo full time. I love you."

Halfway through Kaito's speech, Shinichi was preparing himself to interrupt, but the three words at the end rendered him speechless. They were spoken so deeply, full of emotions and affection that for a split second, he felt like a _girl_.

"I... I love you too," Shinichi mumbled softly, refusing to look at Kaito's eyes. He grasped the jeweler's cloak tightly and sighed. "No matter what, I will believe in you. So don't betray me."

"No. No more," Kaito said softly, pulling Shinichi into a tight hug. "What is in the past is in the past. Will you let me make amends?"

"I still don't understand," Shinichi said as he shook his head. "What wrong have you done, Kaito?"

"You will find out soon," Kaito said, and for the first time since they met, Shinichi heard Kaito's voice shaking. "And when you do, please find it in your heart to forgive me, believe me, and still love me... please."

"I—"

"I can't live without you, Shin-chan," Kaito said, burying his face in Shinichi's hair. "You are the light in this terrible, terrible world. You saved me and helped me get back on track. No wonder you're still able to cry, even after the war."

"Were you there? In the wars?" Shinichi asked as he patted Kaito's back slowly, consolingly.

"No, I was too young to participate in wars," Kaito answered. "Were you?"

"I was during the war of the faeries, but not the one against Deathbringer," Shinichi answered. "That's alright. Sometimes, it's best not to be there. The mental scar might never be healed. Take Hattori as example. He has retired from being my Knight and refuses to take anyone else as an official Guardian."

"He was your Knight?" Kaito asked, surprise and confusion evident in his tone. "I thought... oh, anyway, I need to go back to my store now. I'll see you soon, Shin-chan."

"Okay," Shinichi agreed. "I'll hold you against your words."

"Of course," Kaito said as he nodded in agreement. He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Shinichi's lips. "Good night. Sweet dreams."

Heiji and Shiho had watched the entire exchange with raised eyebrows, but they didn't comment on it, even as they were walking to their rooms, Shinichi with a bright, flushed face and Heiji with a teasing smile on his face. That night, Shinichi dreamed of a crying Kaito, and wondered what it meant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heiji, Shinichi and Shiho were tidying up the Dreamweaving Room, the room of meditation for the priestess of the temple, as requested by the other nuns. Not many dared to go in there, and since Shiho was a close friend of the priestess', they thought of giving the task to her. She, consequently, dragged the two guys with her.

As they were finishing up, a wooden doll-like creature floated down from the ceiling, moving to the left and right slightly as he chuckled. "Hello, child. How has your trip to see the other Wisdoms been?"

"Selva!" Shinichi exclaimed as he nearly dropped the vase he was holding. He quickly put it down on the desk and walked over to Selva, followed by Heiji and Shiho. "The trip was alright. It was good meeting up with them again after a long while."

"Good," Selva said as he nodded. "So I assume you've already known what you need to know first. I will now read the scroll of prophecy to you, and the rest, you can ask Pokiehl."

Selva took out a small scroll from his pocket and unrolled it. It wasn't long, because the script was small. He hummed as he read the ancient letters, and then looked at the three. "This is the scroll of prophecy written by Anuella the Artificer, the only Wisdom who has ceased to exist. It is written in here, that to save the Mana tree, the embodiment of the goddess of love, three types of love have to be established."

"What kind of loves are they?" Shinichi wondered.

"The first, communal love. The love for your community; for your fellows. This has been established the day all Jumis lost the ability to cry, yet you two didn't. The next one is familial love. This one, also, has been established. Your love for your sister that drives you to find Crimson has been noted by the Mana goddess."

"And what's the last one?"

"Romantic love," Selva answered. "The love of two people who complete and help each other. It seems that I came at a rather opportune time, because the Mana goddess told me that it has been established. Last night, to be exact."

Heiji snorted and hid his laughter behind his fist while Shiho rolled her eyes. Shinichi flushed brightly and shook his head. "Okay, so what next? I mean, it's not our job to save the Mana tree, is it?"

"I don't know yet," Selva said as he shrugged easily. "She might decide that you'll fit the role well. Who knows. But currently, no, that isn't part of your responsibility."

"Alright, so what else does the prophecy say?"

Selva unrolled the scroll a bit more. "According to her prophecy on the Jumi race, this is supposed to happen. During the reign of the Ruby, a tragedy will fall upon the Jumi race. So her being Clarius is already predestined."

"What should we do about the tragedy then?" Heiji queried.

"She said Sapphire will put an end to it," Selva read out. "Only you can decide whether this chapter in the history of Fa'Diel will end with a happy ending or not. You have the power to do it, child. Be careful with your decisions."

"It's an open-ended destiny?" Shinichi asked in surprise. "But why? How could that happen?"

"Pokiehl will tell you," Selva said as he rolled up the scroll of prophecy again. "Just remember that every decision you make aligns you to one of the endings. Don't make the wrong choice."

"No pressure there, Kudou," Shiho said with a teasing smirk, but then shook her head. "Don't worry. I know you've made the right choices thus far. You won't suddenly fail."

"Thank you," Shinichi said with a small smile. "It's good to know that someone believes in you."

"And that's why you trust that Kuroba guy?" Shiho asked, frowning a bit.

"Well," Shinichi started, "I trust a lot of people because I know they don't want to hurt others if they could help it. Kaito seems to be struggling a lot too."

Selva chuckled. "Well, I sure hope your faith isn't misplaced, child. When in doubt, remember what others have said before making your decision. Don't trust your brain only to make judgments."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Shinichi said as he nodded. "Thank you Selva."

"You're welcome, child," Selva said as he nodded.

"Where should we wait for Pokiehl?" Shinichi asked. "Did you meet him?"

"Go to where you first met that person," Selva said. "Pokiehl is waiting for you there. My job here is finished. I'll see you around, child. Don't forget, make wise decisions."

Selva then disappeared from the room with teleportation magic, leaving the three be.

"The first time you met him?" Heiji asked. "Does that mean the store down there?"

Shinichi thought for a moment, his brows furrowed in thought. It wouldn't be Pokiehl if he gave such simple riddles; he knew at least that much. That meant the place wasn't the item store down there, but where could it be then?

"_He was your Knight? I thought..."_

"Oh!" Shinichi exclaimed as realization dawned upon him. "I know where he is. Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Heiji asked curiously. "Not the item store down there?"

"No, we're going back to Etansel."

**End of Chapter ****Seven**

I know the children are much OOC in this chapter, but I didn't feel like using the original characters from the game, so I included them. They wouldn't make another appearance, so do forgive me for the OOCness.

The three types of love that Selva mentioned made up the three important arcs in the original game. The Matilda and Irwin arc focuses on romantic love, the Larc and Sierra arc on the familial love, and finally, the Jumi arc on the communal love.

KaiShin Goodness: actually, HeiShin(ku) is somewhat of a sudden, spur-of-the-moment thing. I never planned for them to be together 8D I actually wrote the outline for this fic months ago, but got stuck at the prologue and never got around to writing it. When I did, however, it suddenly became very easy to write thousands of words. I wonder why my muse suddenly came back like that, but I'm glad it did. Also, I'm just glad that the HeiShin pair doesn't seem too out of the blue :3

I also like how Ai is always sarcastic to Conan, and that's why the Shiho here is much more sarcastic towards Shinichi then Heiji :P I also think those penguins are crazy, so yeah... and no, it's not just you. Shinichi didn't take the hairpin off :D just like the necklace, he kept them on

I actually struggled a bit at writing the Wisdoms, just because they don't talk much in the game :D I think the one who actually talked the most is Gaeus, because he always have something to say to the different NPC you take to him, but that's it. The way they talk in this fic is the way I think how they would, so excuse any strangeness, if there is any :3 of course Pokiehl will tell his story with the music box. But I won't make any mentions of flying sun or stars coming out of the box xD

Yes, the core is based on their eye color :D Kaito's silence after being healed is actually important :D and so is Shinichi's dream after his meeting with Kaito. As you've just read above, no, that wasn't the last time Shinichi met Kaito. This is :D the next one would be Shinichi and Kid, and then they would meet again at the concluding chapter of this fic. Sad to see this fic go, but it would end at the tenth chapter, then an epilogue, and it's officially the end TT_TT eh well, I enjoyed writing it while I could :P

As for the Jewel Master, I don't think I'll be messing with your heads in the good way :P well, let's just wait and see, hm? The revealed pairing is Heiji-Shinku, and take your time with the pics :D I'll wait :P


	9. The Other Truth

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;), mentions of other pairings

Warning: AU, OOCness (some characters WILL be OOC), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years. As an added note, Kid is younger than the twins by a couple of years

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

A/N: hello again everyone :DDDD I'm very much aware that this chapter is waaaaaaaaay overdue, but I thank you for your patience :3 I haven't found my muse again to start working on the tenth chapter, so I'm freaking out a bit, but I'm sure it'll come back to me... someday

Anyway, I can now say that this fic is one of my best works—as in I can truly say I'm proud of this work. One other such work is Project Aria, an adaptation of Eagle Eye that I wrote for DBSK/Super Junior fandom :D I hope you will enjoy this chapter as you have enjoyed the story so far (I hope)

Also, Kid makes another appearance in this chapter :D although it's only for a short scene

The words in italic is Pokiehl's story :D

**Chapter ****Eight – The Other Truth**

The trip back to Etansel was short and uneventful. However, Shiho knew that the two were avoiding the city like it was a plague. When they arrived there, it was already night time and Pokiehl was nowhere in sight, so Shinichi suggested staying overnight in the dead city. There was no one in it.

"You can use Shinku's room," Shinichi said to Shiho. "Heiji will use his old room. His house is right next to ours, after all."

"I thought you two share a bed," Shiho remarked calmly, and Shinichi replied with a sarcastic 'ha ha' before he led her to their house and rooms. "Oh. She's a neat freak?" she commented, looking at how orderly everything was in the room.

"We haven't been here in a long time, though, so dust off the things you'd like to use first," Shinichi said simply, staring into Shinku's room. The room only had a bed, a wardrobe, and a small end table where a framed picture was. It was drawn by their parents and it was a picture of the three of them when they were still little. Only then that Shinichi realized Shinku was standing closer to Heiji than him in the picture, and he felt really bad for taking Heiji away from her.

"Stop that," Shiho said as she frowned. "They're together now, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Shinichi said as he sighed. "Alright, I'll be in the next room then. If you need anything, just tell me."

"Sure," Shiho agreed, then Shinichi walked out, and into his own room, which was more or less the same as Shinku's. However, the picture on his desk was one of Shinku standing on the giant ruby on the second floor of the city. A lot of other children were playing there as well, and on closer inspection, he noticed that there was the child Kaito there, staring straight at him, who drew the picture at that time.

"Hm... I wonder if he knows Shinku..."

Deciding that thinking of such things wouldn't help him in any way, he prepared himself to go to bed. He went to his bathroom to wash his hands and feet, and when he returned, Kid was standing in his room, his back to the open window and his cape was billowing slightly at the gentle breeze.

"Phantom Thief Kid," Shinichi called as he stood across the room, his back against the bedroom door. "What are you doing here?"

Kid lowered his top hat and held onto the edge, blocking the view of his face with his hand. "I have a question for you," he asked as he spoke deeply. Shinichi noticed it, but didn't comment on it. "Why did you leave your sister to be Clarius?"

"Would it have been better if it had been me?" Shinichi asked slowly, unsurely.

"You didn't answer my question," Kid retorted sharply, a hint of anger in his voice. "Don't answer a question with a question."

"I don't know," Shinichi said finally, sighing as he leaned back on the door behind him. "I never knew she let herself be chosen as the next Clarius. I never knew a war broke out against the Deathbringer. I never knew how the war ended. All I know was that Hattori let it slip and we came back for her, announcing her dead so Chris couldn't use her anymore."

"You didn't know about the war?" Kid asked again, his voice shaking in surprise and doubt. "It was the greatest war in the history of the Jumi clan. How could you not know?"

"They never let me know," Shinichi said, shaking his head. "Even to this day I still don't know the details of the war. They refuse to tell me whenever I ask."

Kid fell silent at that, his shoulders slumping slightly. Shinichi knew he shouldn't feel that way, but he was sorry to see him like that.

"Did you do this because of me?" Shinichi asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Kid kept silent, then lowered his hat even more. "You don't need to know," he said sharply, and then he disappeared from the room, leaving the window still open. Shinichi rushed over to the window and saw a fleeting shadow passing over the full moon, and disappearing in the distance.

"Kid..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Morning Kudou," Shiho greeted when she saw Shinichi walking out of his room. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Why, thank you for noticing," Shinichi commented. "Kid came to my room last night."

"I wouldn't put him in the same category as ghosts, but I guess it's close enough," Shiho replied with a shrug. "What did he do then?"

"As I'm still living up to this second, no he didn't take my core. He asked why I left Shinku in Etansel back then. Then he was gone. Just like that," Shinichi answered. "You think he hates me for that?"

"If he does, he'll have taken your core by now," Shiho said easily. "Maybe some of the gory things he did to that leader of yours too."

"How did you know?"

"Hakuba."

"Oh, right," Shinichi said as he nodded. "Alright, let's go get Hattori and then we're off to the second floor. Pokiehl might be there. We didn't look in the upper floor yet, right?"

"Yeah," Shiho confirmed. They then walked to the house beside theirs and knocked on the door loudly. Not long after, Heiji rushed out of his house, complaining about the banging. He also said that if they still had neighbors, they would've already complained about the noise they were making.

"Good thing we don't, then?" Shiho asked with a smirk, and Shinichi laughed at that. He then smiled and thanked her, and Shiho simply accepted it. She knew that they were still bothered by the fact that the surviving Jumis could be counted with one hand, even though they tried their best to not show it, and every effort to make the situation better was appreciated.

"We should go to the place with giant crystals," Shinichi said. "I just saw an old picture I made, and realized that Kaito was there. Maybe Pokiehl is there."

Heiji and Shiho agreed wordlessly and they all went through the Sappho Gate towards the second level. It wasn't hard to look for the place Shinichi meant, but when they got there, no one was there.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll find him," Heiji said as he patted Shinichi's shoulder. He hated seeing the disappointed look on Shinichi's face. "He's the last to be found, right? I'm sure the others would tell him we're looking for him."

Suddenly, a soft, classical music filled the place, and when the three turned around they saw a colorfully-dressed bird walking towards them carrying a music box.

"Pokiehl!"

Pokiehl laughed as he walked over. "Sorry, I got a bit sidetracked. Hm, so this is where you first met him, huh?" he asked as he looked around, then sat down on a big amethyst. "Nice place, by the way. At least I didn't ruin my reputation of finding people instead of being found."

Shinichi rolled his eyes but laughed at the comment. "Well, you're here now. What story will you be telling us this time?"

"Come, come," Pokiehl said as he motioned for the three to come over and sit down in front of him. "What kind of story teller tells a story to people who are standing and alarmed?"

They looked at each other, but then walked forward and sat down on the ground in front of Pokiehl, looking up at him expectantly. Pokiehl grinned, placing his music box down, and began pacing on the amethyst. "This is a story of war, revenge, and deceit," he started. "A tragic story, indeed. However, will it have a happy ending? Or a sad ending?"

He paused, then looked at the three of them pointedly. "That is for you to find out. Now, let's begin the story..."

_A long time ago, there was a youn__g sickly boy, born with an incurable disease. His parents abandoned him because of it, and he lived with a woman who took pity of him and took him in. All his life he spent inside his house, only able to watch others play outside with envy and anger, thinking why he couldn't be like them._

_One day, he saw a frail-looking person walking outside of his house. That person was carrying a sketchbook, and he wondered why he couldn't be like her. He started going outside, although he didn't join the others just yet. Then, he braved himself and asked her why she didn't join the others. She said she was content with staying there and watching her twin and friend. She asked the question back to him, and he told her of the disease._

_The girl happened to be a good healer, and she offered to heal him. She healed him to perfection, and they parted ways. She never knew his name, and they never met again afterwards. Secretly though, the boy was always watching her, promising himself to look after her and protect her, even if his life was on the line._

_Because she had saved his life._

"Wh—" Shinichi gaped at the story. "I... no..."

"Something wrong, Kudou?" Shiho asked as she lifted an eyebrow. Pokiehl's music box had stopped playing and he paused to crank it up again.

"No, no, please do go on with the story," Shinichi said quickly, and Pokiehl smiled.

"Alright, let's get on with the story..."

_As they grew up, she became more prominent among their tribe. She was promoted to a position of power, while he stayed back, practicing his swordsmanship as best as he could. When the war came to be, she was part of it, but he wasn't, simply because he was too young._

_The boy watched in disappointment and dread as the girl went to war with her protector. He had wanted to hold that position of being her protector, but he was too late. He wasn't competent enough yet, and he didn't want to endanger her in any way._

_When the war was finished, their tribe wasn't without casualty. Their tribe of healers had become more egoistic after the war and they didn't want to give up their spirit to heal others. The girl, much to the boy's horror, was one of the few who were still willing to heal, and she was quickly chosen to be the medic of their tribe._

_Another war broke out, and he feared for the girl's life. He knew the tribe wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice one person for the entire tribe, but he wasn't prepared to do that. To him, she was more important than the tribe. Like the woman who had taken him in, she was very important to him. He got word that her protector had left with her twin, and promised himself that he would take the position of her protector this time without fail._

_When the war ended, their tribe emerged victorious again, but the girl was rumored to be dead. She had exhausted her spirit to save the others. To make things worse, the woman who had taken him in was killed during a trip to another city to gather resources. She was a jeweler, one that had a good eye for beauty._

_Angry at himself for being unable to protect those who really mattered, the boy traveled out of his village. He dreamed of continuing what his adoptive mother did. On the way, however, he chanced upon a quaint, secluded house, where the girl he thought was dead lay, weakened but very much alive._

_Confused and angry at the same time, he wondered what he could do. What could save her? That was then, that a person who saw the inner struggle in his heart, came to offer him a solution. Get for him the blood of his tribespeople, and he would save the girl._

_He went on to become a jeweler, before he finally decided that he would give it a try. He would rather know that he tried, rather than not try at all, although his attempt might end up in a failure. After all, he never liked the people of his tribe. They were too egoistical and self-pitying._

"I got a feeling that I've heard this story somewhere," Shiho commented as she shook her head. "Well, this is getting rather complicated, isn't it?"

Pokiehl chuckled as he cranked up his music box yet again. "Well, it's going to get even more complicated soon. Aren't I famous for those complicated stories?"

"I suppose," Heiji said with a shrug, then glanced over at Shinichi who was silent the entire time Pokiehl narrated the story, seemingly deep in thought.

"Shall I continue the story?" Pokiehl asked as he placed his music box back down. "Now, where were we... ah yes..."

_The little boy grew to become a strong, independent man. His dream of protecting the girl who saved her stayed with him, completely taking control of his mind. There was only one reason why he killed without mercy—to save the girl who had saved him. He would damn his conscience to the deepest pit of hell if he needed to for her sake._

_One day, by a twist of fate, he came across the girl's twin—the one who had left her alone to suffer while snatching her protector away. His first thought was to add his blood to the ones he had shed, but he found that he didn't have the heart to. He knew the girl would definitely be saddened if her twin was to die, but there was something more. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger on._

_He then decided on befriending the boy to find out the reason why he had left with her protector, but spending time with him made him like the boy more than the girl. It confused him. It frustrated him. It depressed him. Was his dedication to his lifesaver that shallow? Were the murders he committed all for naught?_

_He had no one to share his troubles with ever since his adoptive mother died. The boy was a listener, he knew that much. Without hesitation, he told the boy of his troubles, knowing that the boy was oblivious to the true story of his life. He found solace in the boy, but it__ caused him even more confusion and frustration._

_When all hope was seemingly lost to him, the boy once again came as a beacon of light. He offered his help to consult wise men, who were in charge of keeping their world at balance. His encounter with one of the wise men had opened his eyes to the possibility that he was mistaken—that he didn't know the answer yet. The fact that the boy was as good a healer as the girl who saved his life confused him even more._

_He braved himself to admit that he had betrayed their tribe. He had murdered those the boy wished to keep alive, and it made him feel bad. It made him feel as if he was taking advantage of the boy. He didn't want any more of it, but at the same time he didn't know if he could get out of this web he had created for himself._

_He tried all that he could to make amends and prove to the boy that he sincerely wanted to help him. He had fallen for the boy. His mind couldn't come up with a reason why, but his heart told him so. They were connected even before they officially met for the first time, during their quests to save the girl. They had been connected, because he had sworn his life to protect him._

_He was the little girl who saved him years ago, but the two of them remained oblivious of the fact. They continued to lead their own lives, not knowing that their destinies had been intertwined by Fate herself, never meant to be unwound to become separate._

_He decided that he would confront the one who had offered him the solution. He wanted to know why he gave him such false promise. He wanted to know... if he had really done an unforgivable sin against his tribe._

"Is that the end of the story?" Shiho asked as she frowned. "Don't you know something else?"

Pokiehl laughed and cranked his music box a little. "Well, there are some finishing lines. I don't know if you want to hear it or not, but I suppose you should. Here goes..."

_The man wouldn't answer his questions, and so, following the wise man's advice, he sought out the source of his confusion—the girl who was the medic of their tribe. And then, surer that he had made a mistake by following the suspicious man's advice, he came back to confront him again, only to get t__he biggest surprise of his life. The man he had trusted, turned out to be the very same person who had caused his misery._

_In his depression, he thought of killing himself as some sort of retribution. However, one thing stopped him—his promise to the boy._

"So, will he kill himself?" Shiho asked.

"That depends," Pokiehl said calmly as he shut his music box. "It all depends on you, Chosen One. You make the decisions, you decide where this events will turn towards. Don't forget that we didn't choose you randomly. You are chosen by the Mana Goddess and us six Wisdoms."

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Heiji said. "If that guy even thought of killing himself as retribution, then it's pretty bad. We have to find him."

"He really is Kid then," Shinichi mumbled to himself. "No wonder he tried to hide his face and mask his voice when he confronted me yesterday... and that also explained why he kept apologizing."

"Shinichi..." Heiji said as he frowned. "What's wrong? You're not thinking of not forgiving him, right?"

"Selva said that I have to remember what others told me in moments of doubt," Shinichi continued. "If what Olbohn said is true, then he's clearly hesitating in taking the last two cores he needed for that man, whoever it is, to 'save' Shinku."

"So that means those two cores are yours," Shiho concluded as she nodded thoughtfully.

"Tote and Monique both said that sometimes, it's not what's logical that is correct," Shinichi said. "I won't let him kill himself. If he keeps his promise, I will keep my promise as well—to forgive him and trust him no matter what."

"Clearly he's been struggling much more than you," Shiho said as she sighed. "Maybe this is the ultimate test that Rosiotti was talking about. You know, how you would react towards his seemingly betrayal and how he would make amends."

"Then, he must be looking for Shinku," Shinichi deducted. "After all, the thefts started because he accidentally came across her in the box. He must be the mystery visitor that we've been talking about. Is that right, Pokiehl?"

Pokiehl looked up at them, then laughed. "Well, find out for yourself, Chosen One. I don't answer questions. I only tell stories. I hope my story is entertaining enough for you. Now I shall take my leave."

With that said, Pokiehl left with his music box. Shinichi and Heiji could only sigh.

"So what are we going to do now?" Shiho asked. "We have to look for the man, but we don't know where he is. He's probably someplace that Kid had made his base."

"There are so many places we haven't gone to," Heiji replied. "But this is an urgent matter. We can't be going around the world leisurely while searching for them. He might kill himself if we don't make it on time. If _he_ doesn't make it on time," he added, motioning at Shinichi.

"That won't be necessary," a feminine voice cut them off, and the three turned to look at Aoko who was walking towards them. "Hm, I see you've gotten a new addition to your team. Who is this lady?"

"This is Miyano Shiho, ex-warrior monk of the Temple of Healing," Shinichi said as he introduced Shiho to Aoko. "Also the lover of Hakuba, the Bloodstone Knight."

Aoko's eyes widened slightly. "Oh. I'm sorry for your loss," she said as she pursed her lips. "I'm here with some information you might be interested in."

"You've pinpointed the location of Kid's base?" Heiji asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Exactly," Aoko said, almost proudly. "See, I've marked off the places that he'd done a theft in. Everywhere in the world has been touched by him, but then, do you remember something?"

"What is it?"

"There's a place that will never be visited," Aoko said. "The reason why Kid could do his only brutal murder."

"The Clarius chamber!" Shinichi and Heiji exclaimed at the same time. Why hadn't they thought of it?

"Exactly," Aoko said as she nodded. "By the way, Kid sent us another notecard. It was strange, though, because it only told us that you are here in this city. It's as if he wanted me to find you and tell you where he might be, right?"

"Indeed," Shiho agreed. "So he's taking the initiative to put an end to this thing."

"Then we have to hurry," Shinichi said as he gripped his sword tighter. "From Pokiehl's story, and what Gaeus said... I fear for the worst."

"What is it?" Shiho asked as she frowned.

"You fear for the worst..." Heiji mumbled. "Isn't that what Hakuba said we have to go through? Before we could find Crimson?"

Shinichi fell silent. "That's... right. Maybe... hopefully... this time, we'll really find Crimson."

"So what is this worst that you're fearing?" Shiho asked, getting slightly impatient.

"I can't explain now," Shinichi said. "We have to go to the Clarius chamber, and quick. You'll see what I mean once we're there. I promise. Just don't be too surprised."

"That's not very reassuring."

"I'm in need of reassurance myself," Shinichi retorted. "Anyway, let's go."

The three turned to look at Aoko who simply nodded. "I understand. Good luck, all of you. I'll be waiting for the good news."

Shinichi's lips twitched upwards slightly at that. "Thank you, Nakamori-san. I'll be sure to tell you of the good news as soon as I could."

And the three rushed up to the Clarius chamber.

**End of Chapter ****Eight**

The bulk of this chapter is the retelling of the Jumi and Kid's story with added bits to clear up any confusion, as to how Kaito actually knew the twins, why he wanted to become Shinku's Guardian, and so on. Even Kaito's uncharacteristic silence after the faerie attack is accounted for in this retelling—it was because he noticed that the girl was actually Shinichi, since they have the same healing power. I also focused on Shinichi's struggle, because I think it's unfair if Kaito's the only one struggling, although Shinichi didn't really struggle much :P he was supposed to struggle a lot, but along the way, his struggle disappeared somehow -_-;;;;

The story Pokiehl told is told in Kaito's PoV, actually :D that's why the 'girl' changed from Shinichi to Shinku in the middle, because that's how Kaito saw it

Next chapter is another Kid-centric filler chapter, and it will clear up the remaining mystery, if there's any :D

This chapter is a bit short, eh? Next chapter will be short as well -_-;;; bear with me. The tenth might be a bit long, because it's the finale :D the worst that Shinichi mentions here will be revealed in the last chapter. Try to guess what it is that he feared :P he already gave the hints, if you're diligent enough to go back a couple chapters xD

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter :D if you do, please leave a review. They're very much appreciated :D

**KaiShin Goodness**: xD I know. I couldn't picture them as Matilda, Irwin and Escad as well, but I thought their relations to Ai fit the roles, so... well...

I actually added a sentence during their trip to the Underworld to give a hint on that Hakuba-Shiho pair :P but I guess it's easily passed by.

I like that inn scene too. Their meeting, as you've read above, is nowhere near epic xD it's just Kid trying to set things straight while being Kid, not Kaito :D

And yes, I will wait for the pics. I know it's hard. I can't draw to save my life xD but I know it's a very long process

**firepaw**: hey there :DDDD the second anonymous reviewer :3

The real thing is a game with two other main arcs and lots of side-quests :D the other major arc is mentioned in this story—that is, Shiho's story :D the map of the game is up to the player, so if you find it a bit confusing, then it's alright, because I have to go back and re-check what my map looks like in this story again and again

Your timeline is mostly correct. The only mistake is when Kaito is born :D he's already born during the faerie war and before. If you pay close attention to what the main characters said, you'll know that Kaito is only a few years younger than the twins. He already knew them when they were still little. So Heiji was born first, then a few years later the twins, and then Kaito. The faerie war and the next war wasn't apart by much, only a year at most :D

**Tohda**: thank you for the review :D it's very much appreciated, coz I'm a comment-whore like that :P


	10. Missing Truth

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;), mentions of other pairings

Warning: AU, OOCness (some characters WILL be OOC), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years. As an added note, Kid is younger than the twins by a couple of years

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

A/N: another Kid-centric filler chapter :D

I have a good news for everyone of you :3 the hardest to write chapter, that is, chapter ten, is now officially finished :D once I finish writing the epilogue, I'll put up the last chapter, and a week or two afterwards I'll make sure to post up the epilogue as well. For now, do enjoy this filler chapter that will hopefully clear the remaining questions about this story. However, if you still think there are some things unexplained, feel free to ask me about them :3

**Chapter ****Nine – Missing Truth**

After the short and confusing encounter with Shinichi, Kid returned to the Clarius chamber, where the Jewel Master stayed, waiting for him to bring more and more Jumi cores. This would be the first time he met up with the Jewel Master with nothing in his hand.

"Hello there," the Jewel Master said as he craned his neck to look at Kid. "How is your jewel hunting going?"

"Not good," Kid said simply. "I can't get you a thousand."

"Why not?" the Jewel Master asked again, this time turning his body slowly but fully to look at Kid. He frowned, then repeated, "Why not?"

"I can't kill them," Kid said, shaking his head.

"My, my, the heartless master thief, unable to steal something that has been within your reach all this time?" the Jewel Master asked mockingly as he cackled. "What a disgrace to your title."

"I don't need titles. I can't kill them," Kid retorted sharply. "I can't kill him."

"Then give me your core as a replacement for his!" the Jewel Master snapped at him.

"Why can't you just heal her with the cores I've gotten you?" Kid asked in frustration. "You don't have to heal her to perfect health! He'll heal her afterwards!"

The Jewel Master narrowed his eyes dangerously. He then slowly walked towards Kid. "It seems you don't understand where you're standing, little boy," he hissed out as he glared at Kid. "I'm the one doing the healing, you're the one doing the stealing. You asked me for my help, you don't tell me what to do. Is that clear?"

Kid looked down at his feet.

"Is that clear!" the Jewel Master shouted at him.

"Yes," Kid said softly, almost inaudibly.

"Very good," the Jewel Master said as he turned around and walked back to his perch. "Now, are you going to get me the last two cores or not?"

"I..." Kid frowned. "I'm going to talk to her first."

The Jewel Master rolled his eyes. "Fine, do as you wish."

Kid sighed, and walked out of the Clarius chamber. He stared at the full moon up in the sky, and rushed off, to where the Pandora's Box was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shinku hummed to herself as she waited for her tea to finish steeping. Green tea was her favorite. The cans of coffee she had were mostly for Shinichi and Heiji. She didn't turn when she heard the familiar click, waiting until the footsteps faded to nothing, and smiled.

"Hello, mystery visitor," Shinku greeted as she turned to face the table in the room. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Kid answered.

"Oh, that's a progress," Shinku commented as she picked her tea cup up and walked slowly to the table. She felt for the chair's legs with her feet, then placed her cup down, before sitting down. "Why are you here today? Is there something wrong?"

"How do you know it's me?"

"You certainly underestimate blind people," Shinku said, her smile widening a fraction. "You see, that time I asked right after hearing the click, because I didn't think anyone else would find this place. Just by listening to your footsteps, I could tell it's you."

"I'm sorry," Kid said as he blinked. "I didn't mean to."

"I'm sure," Shinku said, nodding. "So, what brought you here...?"

"Kid."

"Ah, yes, the thief my brother was talking about," Shinku remarked. "So what brought you here, Kid-san? Are you here for my core?"

"No!" Kid exclaimed, appaled at the suggestion. "I'd never do that. Not you or your brother."

"You seem to know my brother personally," Shinku said as she picked her cup up and took a sip from it. "He is a good person, yes? A great Guardian."

"Yes," Kid said. "I'm impressed with his ability."

"That's not what I meant," Shinku said, chuckling. "So tell me, why are you here?"

"I just... thought I'd do what someone told me to," Kid said slowly, doubtfully, and Shinku simply nodded. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"What have you been doing up to now?" Shinku asked.

"You're starting to sound like one of the Wisdoms," Kid offered, laughing.

"Well, having lots of time for yourself tend to make you reflect on things a lot. Probably makes you sound a bit wiser too," Shinku said with a shrug.

"I've been collecting Jumi cores, as you know," Kid said. "Someone said he would heal somebody I know if I could collect a thousand cores."

Shinku stared at Kid, thinking, then sighed. "He's lying to you, Kid-san," Shinku said as she shook her head. "As much as I'm flattered to know you'd go to such extent for me, there really is no reason for you to do that. Only Crimson could heal me, nothing else."

"But—he..."

"It's alright," Shinku said calmly. "There is still time to make amends. Make amends to the one who has trusted you from the beginning, and will trust you until the end."

"How do you know that?" Kid asked.

"You two have a connection. I can tell," Shinku said, a mysterious smile on her face. She placed her elbow on the table and leaned her chin on her fist. "You two are so cute."

"But..."

"Tell me, Kid-san, do you know Heiji?" Shinku asked.

"Yes, the Topaz Knight," Kid said. "He left you to go with your brother."

"Yes, literally," Shinku said with a slight nod. "But you see, there never was a Ruby Guardian. Only a Sapphire Guardian."

"You're saying..."

"I'm not a good Guardian, Kid-san," Shinku said. "He is a great Guardian. I only heal those who come to me asking for it. He does that and much more. He offers his tears to whoever needs it. That's why I won't let him become Clarius. I know he will die before the war ends."

"But how could that be?" Kid asked, frowning.

"Kid-san, did you know anything about the connection I mentioned earlier?" Shinku asked.

"No. What is it?"

"I see. So that's why," Shinku said, nodding thoughtfully. "When we were young, we looked exactly the same, only he was much quieter and shy. While I played with the others he would sit at a corner and draw. That was why people kept thinking he was me and I was him."

Kid widened his eyes in surprise, but quickly regained his composure.

"After the Faerie War, I decided to grow my hair out so everyone could tell us apart. You must've met him sometime before that," Shinku decided. "When Heiji chose him to be his Guardian, I was disappointed; but that was his way of keeping me safe. He wanted me to stay in Etansel."

"I see. Then what of the connection?"

"I was getting to that," Shinku said, still smiling. "You see, the Jumi legends speak of a bond between a Knight and Guardian pair. You chose to be his Knight. His mind knew nothing of it, but your cores are bonded, so to speak. That is why when you met him you feel like you have to protect him. This bond is established to remind you again and again of your decision to be his Knight."

"He seemed very receptive of you, didn't he?" Shinku asked. "That is because he felt the need to let you do your duty as his Knight. He has no Knight now. You have your chance."

"You... don't mind?" Kid asked uncertainly. "I mean, I kind of treated him badly..."

"Nothing can be done against the bond," Shinku said as she shook her head. "That is why you can't hurt him. Not even if you tried."

"I see," Kid mumbled. "I have to go."

"Alright," Shinku said as she nodded. "Go and confront that lying man, Kid-san. Don't let him control you any longer."

"Of course. Thank you," Kid said as he stood up. "I'll see you again sometime, hopefully."

"Right," Shinku said. "I'll see you next time, Kid-san. Literally."

Kid stared at her in question, but then nodded, although he knew she couldn't see him, and walked towards the exit.

"Oh, and Kaito-san," Shinku called out right before Kid touched the exit portal. "Take care of my brother."

Kid looked back at Shinku, then snorted and laughed. "Of course. You're really very perceptive, Kudou-san."

"Thank you for the compliment," Shinku said jokingly.

"How did you know?" Kid asked curiously.

"He told me everything, Kaito-san," Shinku said. "I kind of figured it out while listening to your story, and comparing it to his. You don't have time, Kaito-san. Go now. He is waiting for you."

"Yes. I'm going back now."

And with that said, Kid touched the exit portal and found himself in the small wooden house in the great forest again. He exited the house, and watching the rising sun, rushed back to Etansel; the ruined city of the Jumis.

**End of Chapter ****Nine**

This chapter has a scene that involves a lot of Shinku xD I think she's very underappreciated. She doesn't appear often, and when she does, it's only for a couple of paragraphs, so I'm letting her take control more than half of this chapter :P

**KaiShin Goodness**: well, since Kid _did_ promise he wouldn't do anything bad to him, it might have helped a little :P

That's right. I may or may not have mentioned it, but the Jumis here supposedly don't show their cores for everyone to see, even before the thefts start. And as have been explained by Shinku, they looked exactly the same until Heiji brought Shinichi out of Etansel after the Faerie War. That was why Kaito still thought that the girl who saved him went into war with Heiji :D

I'm not sure if I saw it as cute xD but if it seems cute to you, what can I say? xDD

I was thinking of making him have a framed picture of when he was still little, but then again, I don't think a camera fits well with their era, so I made him sketch the picture :D and yes, he would have been about the little kids' age, I think. Still under ten, at least. Thanks for the review as well :3

**firepaw**: you're welcome :D I'm just glad it's cleared up now. Of course, it would be boring if they don't make random comments along the way, so I inserted those little bits

Really, when I first planned for the fic, he was supposed to struggle a lot and Pokiehl would play a big role in convincing him to keep on going, but somehow all the Wisdoms and even Monique had made him resolve to keep going, so... well... yeah :3

Thanks for the review :DDD happy to get another :3


	11. City of Flickering Destruction

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;), mentions of other pairings

Warning: AU, OOCness (some characters WILL be OOC), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years. As an added note, Kid is younger than the twins by a couple of years

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

A/N: this is it, the second to last chapter :D and it's less than three weeks since I last updated (yay!). After this, there will be a somewhat short epilogue on what happens after all these things, taking place a couple of months after, I suppose. This might be the longest chapter, just because I want everything to finish in this chapter, so all loose ends will be tied up, and we will finally see Crimson, the much talked about mythical red gem :D

Additional warning, there will be character death. Please be prepared for it :3 the storm bit is taken directly from the original game, as it is one of my favorite scenes :P

Anyway, enjoy the finale :D (by the way, I suck at fighting scenes, so please bear with the crappiness of it :P)

**Chapter ****Ten – City of Flickering Destruction**

Kaito walked into the Clarius chamber with a determined look on his face. He had dropped his Kid's guise, and was dressed in his usual jeweler outfit. The Jewel Master noted this as he walked up to him, and chuckled.

"So you have returned," the Jewel Master commented as he nodded slightly. "How was it? Happy to be reunited with your love?"

Kaito remained silent, and the Jewel Master lifted a questioning eyebrow up.

"I see that you've dropped your pretense. You're not afraid of being found out then?" the Jewel Master asked again, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Or have you finally decided to kill those two Jumis who have been following you around?"

"No," Kaito finally answered, looking straight back at the hunched man. "I have decided to quit. I will not collect any more Jumi cores for you."

"Oh? And you don't care that your beloved will not heal?" the Jewel Master taunted as he grinned lopsidedly. "I never knew you could be so heartless. All those people dying in vain."

"She will not heal," Kaito said. "Definitely not because of you."

The Jewel Master stared at Kaito sharply, before the edge of his mouth twitched upward and he started laughing hysterically. "And why not?"

"She can only be healed by Crimson," Kaito replied with a frown.

"You believe in fairy tales?" the Jewel Master scoffed. "That's why you lost everything you hold dear. You're weak... and naive. You can't even protect a tiny bird. How do you hope to protect others?"

"I am naive," Kaito admitted, "but I'm not weak. I am naive to have believed in you," he added as he spoke through gritted teeth, his tone laced with anger. "Show your true self, you deceitful beast!"

A thunderous laugh echoed throughout the whole chamber, a laugh that didn't sound human.

"Are you sure you want to defy me, weakling?" the Jewel Master asked as he grinned evilly. "You don't have what it takes to defeat me. Your resistance is futile. It will only serve to add one more Jumi core to the number that I've already consumed."

"So be it, then," Kaito answered with resolution, pulling out his sword. "I will no longer betray the trust of one who does care for me. If I am to die, at least I know I have chosen to do the right thing."

The Jewel Master laughed again. "And this right thing is to die in vain? Foolish little human."

Kaito stood his ground, and the Jewel Master laughed, again.

"Very well then, let's see how you would fare against me," the Jewel Master said as he smirked. Just then, the door to the chamber banged open and in rushed Shinichi, Heiji, and Shiho.

"Shin-chan," Kaito said, half in surprise. "How did you know I'm here?"

"Nakamori-san told us," Shinichi replied easily. "But that's not important right now. We have to defeat him first."

"How interesting," the Jewel Master said. "All the remaining Jumis are gathered here now. After I kill all of you, I will then take my time killing the frail little girl you all try to protect so hard. I know I will enjoy it very much."

"You're twisted," Kaito said as he frowned, gripping his sword tighter.

Heiji pulled out his sword as well and Shiho took a fighting stance, while Shinichi took out the Sword of Fate.

"I never thought there would come a time that this sword would be so important," Shinichi said as he held tightly onto the gleaming sword. "Now show your true self, Deathbringer!"

The Jewel Master laughed out loud, then slowly transformed into a huge monster that took up almost half of the chamber's space. He had glowing golden eyes and sharp claws, pointed tail and fangs that could tear through flesh effortlessly.

"You're sharp," Deathbringer said as he looked down at Shinichi, cackling evilly. "How did you know it was me?"

"Figured it out from Pokiehl's story," Shinichi said as he held his sword up. "Also, Gaeus hinted at it. You know what this is."

"The Sword of Fate," Deathbringer said as he smirked. "Yes, of course. How could I forget such a thing? I sealed it away in the Tower of Leires' Room of Fate after I killed the previous wielder. I must admit, I never thought a time will come for me to see it again."

"Chris forged a replica of this sword from diamond, didn't she," Shinichi said. "She defeated you and made everyone think she killed you. So you've come back for revenge."

Deathbringer laughed at that. "My, that was the funniest story I've ever heard."

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

"Chris Vineyard, she became the leader of the Jumis?" Deathbringer asked, scoffing slightly. "Don't make me laugh. That power crazy woman is nothing. She faked everything to gain the Jumis' trust in her. Why do you think you could kill her so easily?"

"So you're saying she struck a deal with you, to make it seem like she defeated you?" Shiho asked. "How cunning, yet cowardly."

Deathbringer grinned. "You're sharp, woman. I like you," he said. "That's true. That cunning little woman made a deal with me. She said she would give half of the Jumis' cores to me, as well as the Clarius'. That was why she led an army in a losing battle against me."

"But we got to the Clarius before she could sacrifice her to you," Heiji concluded. "And the army she led retreated and was healed before you could kill them."

"That's what happened," Deathbringer confirmed. "Then I thought of a better thing to do. Why not wipe out the whole Jumi clan? And lucky me, I found a lost soul with great hatred towards his own race who was willing to do anything for this girl... even being lied into believing that what he did was the right thing."

"You-!"

"Calm down, Kaito," Shinichi said as he held Kaito back. "He's trying to rile you up. We might have lost the previous battle, but we haven't lost this war yet. There is still hope."

"Hope?" Deathbringer asked. "Don't make me laugh. What do you hope in? Your ability? What makes you think I won't kill you just like the previous wielder of the accursed sword?"

"I believe in a lot of things," Shinichi said. "In this sword, in everyone around me, in my sister, in the Wisdoms, in the Mana Goddess... and in Crimson."

"Another believer of a stupid fairy tale," Deathbringer said angrily. "When will you foolish little humans see that this is reality! This is not a fairy tale!"

"Sometimes, a fairy tale can become reality," Shinichi said easily. "Now then, shall we start?"

"Very well," Deathbringer said, growling deeply. "I will show you just how wrong you are. Reality is harsh, foolish little human, and I will show you just how harsh it is."

"Miyano-san, please stay back," Shinichi said as he held up the Sword of Fate. "I can't guarantee your survival in this battle. If you were to die, I would feel bad to Hakuba-san."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to die," Shiho said as she chuckled. "Although, I'd appreciate it if you could buy me some time. Fight him, and I'll see if I can find out where his weak spot is."

With that said, Shiho jumped up and stayed on top of a pedestal of some sort, watching the battle from afar, her gaze sharp and critical as it followed every movement of the Deathbringer.

Kaito swung his sword as hard as he could against Deathbringer, however his scaly skin didn't even crack. Deathbringer laughed triumphantly as he swung his tail and threw Kaito off.

"Ordinary weapons will not harm me," Deathbringer said as he bared his fangs. "Foolish, foolish humans. Have you realized what a losing battle this is?"

"No," Shinichi retorted. "We will not lose."

"Strong will can only take you so far, misguided child," Deathbringer said as he cackled. He swung his tail at Shinichi, but was blocked by the Sword of Fate, and his skin chipped off a little. "Hmm... interesting. So the Sword of Fate hasn't lost its power yet, huh? Still, one little weapon will not kill me."

"Hattori, Kuroba, catch!"

Heiji and Kaito turned around quickly, right in time to catch a small amulet that Shiho threw at them each. It was a small, curly-shaped pendant with a ruby in the middle, hanging from a short chain.

"What is this?" Heiji asked curiously.

"An exorcist amulet. If we're lucky, your weapon will now harm him," Shiho explained. "Those amulets have been used for generations in the Temple of Healing to fight off demons with ordinary weapons."

Deathbringer's eyes widened slightly. "Tch, so I got a little careless," he said as he grunted. "Someone from the Temple of Healing, huh? Maybe I should have destroyed all of you just like the Jumi clan. Just like this city."

"And now you're starting to regret it, hm?" Shiho asked, still perched on top of the pedestal. "Even if you haven't now, I will make sure you will."

"You talk big," Deathbringer replied, smirking at her. "Prove to me that you're not all talk."

"I will," Shiho answered. "Not now, though. Your enemies are still down there. Where are you looking at?"

Deathbringer's eyes widened in surprise for the second time as he jerked backwards, barely able to dodge the slash of Heiji's sword. His skin tore open and blood poured out from the wound, although it wasn't deep.

"Foolish humans," Deathbringer said as he gritted his teeth. "You will regret invoking my wrath!"

He bared his fangs and lunged at Shinichi who quickly jumped out of the way. He pulled back and swung his arms at both Kaito and Heiji, although his claws were blocked by their swords.

"Interesting," Deathbringer commented. "So you're not as hopeless as I thought. But that isn't enough."

They knew what he said was true. Not being hopeless wasn't enough to defeat him. They had to find out where his vital spot was, because the wound Heiji made had already healed in such a short time.

The fight continued on for a couple of minutes, and the gravity of the situation hit them even more. All wounds they inflicted to him had healed in such short time, while they barely had time for Shinichi to shed healing tears for them every time they were wounded. They also knew that if they kept up like this, Shinichi would suffer the same fate as Shinku before they could defeat the Deathbringer.

Deathbringer laughed as he looked at them. "What is it, foolish humans? Have you finally noticed how pointless this battle is?" he asked, sneering at them. "If you have, then just surrender and stop this foolish charade. I will let you die a quick death if you do."

"We haven't lost yet!" Shinichi shouted, gripping onto his sword tightly. He had asked Heiji to take the sword and use it because he was better at swordsmanship than him, but Heiji told him to hold it to protect himself, because he noticed that Deathbringer was more reluctant to be wounded by the Sword of Fate.

"How long do you wish to keep this up?" Deathbringer asked with a mock sigh. "You and I know well that you aren't faring well. Do you wish to at least share your sister's suffering this way?"

"You never know unless you try," Shinichi said.

"Humans, such foolish creatures," Deathbringer said as he shook his head. "You know you're losing but you're too stubborn to admit it. I wonder if I could ever break your spirit enough for you to stop being so foolish."

"That's why us humans are better than you," Shinichi said. "No matter what, we will rise up again and again. You might be able to stop us temporarily, but never permanently."

"Oh? Did the Wisdoms tell you that?" Deathbringer asked as he grinned. "Well then, show me just how strong your will is!"

Shiho watched as the fight resumed. It was really a flurry of movements, and she almost lost track of what actually was happening in the battle a couple of times. All three of them attacked Deathbringer at the same time, but he was able to block their attacks and throw them back with a single swipe of his tail.

"Kudou, behind you!"

Shinichi turned around in panic but her warning was a little bit too late. He watched in terror as Deathbringer's tail lunged at him and jumped aside to evade it. He wasn't quick enough, however, as his leg was scratched. He was lucky the cut wasn't deep, or he was sure he would bleed to death.

Kaito rushed towards him and knelt down to inspect the injury. "Stay here," he said.

"Oh ho, I seem to forget that you can't heal yourself," Deathbringer said as he laughed. "How forgetful of me. So all I have to do is kill you, and then I'll take my time killing the rest."

Deathbringer lunged at him, again, baring his fangs. This time, however, Shinichi noticed a light layer of fluid around the fangs, and they looked sharper than before.

Kaito stood in front of Shinichi, sword raised up to block the attack, because he knew he wouldn't make it in time to get Shinichi away.

"No, go away!" Shinichi shouted. "You can't block his attack!"

"Then what should I do, leave you to die!" Kaito shouted back.

Shinichi screwed his eyes shut as he heard the loud, shrill noise of metal against fang. He felt his eyes tearing up slightly when he heard the tell-tale sound of metal shattering and blood dripping.

"Hattori..." Kaito mumbled and Shinichi snapped his eyes open in shock.

True enough, standing between them and Deathbringer was Heiji, holding onto the hilt of his broken sword tightly with his right hand while his left hand bled so much. Deathbringer's fangs were embedded on his left side, and his core was cracked.

"Heiji!" Shinichi shouted as he tried to stand up, but was unable to do so because of the pain shooting up his right leg. Kaito quickly caught him before he fell down again. "Heiji!"

Heiji turned around slightly, looking at Shinichi right in the eyes. "Shinichi..." he whispered croakily. "If you ever see Shinku again... tell her I'm stupid."

Shinichi choked on his tears. "I'm sure she knows that already," he said, trying his hardest to smile.

Heiji smiled back at him. "I'm sure," he said, and he slumped forward. Deathbringer pulled back and let his body fall onto the floor, and Shinichi noticed that Deathbringer had taken his core and swallowed it.

"Now it's only the two of you left," Deathbringer said as he cackled, licking his bloody fangs. "So tell me, are you still willing to fight?"

"I will fight to death," Shinichi said in determination. "But I will not die."

"How cocky of you," Deathbringer commented. "And what made you say that?"

"Heiji's sacrifice isn't in vain," Shinichi said as he held onto Kaito's arm. "You seem to forget something."

"Oh?" Deathbringer asked as he raised a mocking eyebrow. "Tell me what it is, then."

"You lunged straight at us," Shinichi started, "yet at the last moment you turned aside and bit Heiji at an angle. What does this mean?"

"Huh... you tell me," Deathbringer challenged. "What does such a thing imply?"

"You were protecting something," Shinichi said, his voice sounding triumphant for a while. "You were afraid of his sword. I wonder why? Aren't you able to heal flesh wounds easily?"

"I see it," Shiho said, her voice suddenly so close to Deathbringer's ear. Before he could react, she had already perched herself on top of his head and stabbed the Sword of Fate right through his right eye.

The scream that followed was blood curdling. It was filled with such agony that for a split second Shinichi almost felt bad for him. Blood poured forth from the stab wound as Shiho pulled the sword back out, and he finally bled to death. Just like humans, such injury to the eye meant death.

Deathbringer had no heart. His only weakness was something that he had hid within his right eye, and they noticed it finally.

The three gathered around the fallen Deathbringer's body, watching with rapt attention as it started to disintegrate. When he finally disappeared into thin air, hundreds of Jumi cores appeared from within him, and from his right eye, came out a bright red gem—Crimson.

"So what the legend said is true," Shinichi mumbled. "The worst, indeed. Crimson has been Deathbringer's core all along."

"This is no time to mull over things, Kudou," Shiho said as she still held onto the Sword of Fate. "You know what you have to do."

"Right," Shinichi said as he wobbled over and grabbed Crimson in his hands. "You know...it's kind of sad to think that to revive the whole Jumi clan, Shinku might have to suffer like this again. Then what is the point of finding Crimson?"

"Don't be so pessimistic," Shiho said. "At least you have each other. You can heal each other before it gets ugly, right?"

Shinichi stared at Shiho, then smiled at her. "Yes, you're right. I'm being stupid," he added. "Hey, Kaito."

"Yes?" Kaito asked as he stood beside Shinichi, holding him upright.

"Do you think you could cry for us?" Shinichi asked, staring intently at Kaito. "If not out of compassion for them, then at least for us."

"Even if I could, they would be tears of guilt," Kaito replied.

"Don't," Shinichi said as he reached up and held Kaito's face. "You aren't at fault. There's no need for you to feel guilty. Come, I know you have been hesitating to kill the Jumis. You feel bad for them. There's compassion in your heart. That's all you need to shed the healing tears."

"If not for them, at least for you," Kaito murmured.

"That's right," Shinichi replied with a smile. "At least for me."

The two stood facing each other, eyes closed in concentration as Shinichi held the Crimson between them. Moments later, teardrops fell from their eyes, onto Crimson.

The gem shone brightly, and the next moment, Shinku was there with them, her core replaced by Crimson. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, then looked up, smiling at the two.

"Hello there, Kaito-san," she greeted warmly. "Now I see you."

"Shinku," Shinichi called as he smiled in relief. "How good to see you again."

"I feel the same way," Shinku said as she chuckled. "Here, let me heal you," she added as she walked over and shed a tear for Shinichi. His leg healed as if it had never been wounded before.

"Oh, you best try to find Heiji's core now," Shinichi said as he turned to the pile of cores. "He got killed during the battle."

"Alright, I'll get to it," Shinku agreed as she walked over to the pile and began browsing through it for a particular topaz gem.

Meanwhile, Shiho watched from the side, allowing herself a small smile of relief at the fact that the disaster has now been put to an end.

"Why do you think I would be able to cry?" Kaito asked curiously as he looked sideways at Shinichi who had began collecting the Jumi cores into small piles.

"Because I saw it," Shinichi answered easily. "I saw it in my dream, and I knew you would be able to. You're a good person, Kaito. Good and a little bit naive."

Kaito snorted, and laughed. "I don't think you have the right to say such thing to others. You're naive yourself."

"Well, anyway, we have work to do," Shinichi said. He looked over towards Heiji who was confused as to why he was still alive, but then rejoiced when he saw that Shinku had been healed.

Heiji, also, out of his compassion for the misguided Jumis who became victims of an unnecessary war, started crying for them. They told the truth behind the fall of the Jumi clan to the ones they had just resurrected, and told them to cry for others and tell them the whole truth as well.

Soon enough, everyone in the room was crying and speaking, telling the truth to everyone who could hear, so that they would not feel contempt towards the Gem Thief or lost.

Shiho watched from the side, leaning against the wall right beside a huge window. It was a moving sight, to see the whole clan finally regaining what they had lost—selflessness and compassion.

"Hey there."

Shiho paused, then smiled slightly. "Hey there," she greeted, closing her eyes as she smiled serenely. "Why aren't you crying for the others with them?"

"We have enough pairs of eyes crying at the moment," Hakuba commented, "but not enough person to keep you company. I heard about the battle from them. You were great, as always."

"And you flatter me, as always," Shiho replied with a low chuckle. "It was Hattori's sacrifice that made us win, not me. I would never have found out if he hadn't stood in the way."

"A Knight's dedication to a Guardian is indeed remarkable," Hakuba said.

"He's no longer Kudou's Knight," Shiho retorted. "But yes, he does have a remarkable dedication towards the two. What about yourself? Would you say you have a remarkable dedication to your Guardian?"

"She's no longer my Guardian," Hakuba said as he shook his head.

"Why not?" Shiho asked curiously, turning to look at Hakuba. "You were dumped?"

"You could say that," Hakuba said as he shrugged. "They have finally decided to learn magic properly and become Knights. They're stubborn when they want to be."

"I'm sure," Shiho mumbled. "So what are you going to do now? Back to the Temple of Healing?"

"Now I will go with you," Hakuba said, holding onto Shiho's hand. "Even if only as fellow Knights."

Shiho stared straight into Hakuba's eyes, and sighed, looking out of the window. "Look," she said, staring at the gray sky. "Just like the prophecies said, when the Jumis cry, the sky does cry with them..."

Hakuba looked out as well, watching the brewing storm. "Indeed..."

And after the whole Jumi clan sans Chris was resurrected, the rainbow shone brightly, as if the sky was smiling down at them.

**End of Chapter ****Ten**

And that's it! That's the end of the main story :D not as long as I had thought, but I sincerely hope every one is happy with the ending. I'll be putting up an epilogue after this, and then I'll be working on another story. I have one already outlined, two other half-outlined, and another vaguely outlined xDD One is a game arc remake just like this one, adapted from the game Odin Sphere, and the other is a somewhat original work set in our world, not a fantasy world. The vaguely outlined one is inspired by the series Ace Attorney, although the storyline will not follow the game, since I have only played the first game, and hasn't finished it yet. The newest outline is inspired by Bleach, although the storyline will not follow Bleach's original storyline.

It would be great if you could vote for which one you want to read next, and I'll work on that one first :D

Also, please leave a review if you could, to make me happy (cause I'm a comment whore :P) and to all anonymous reviewers, if you want me to reply to your review in the epilogue, do leave me with a way I could contact you :D if you don't want me to reply, then you don't have to

**KaiShin Goodness: **that's alright, I'm very patient :P

She's not going to sound so wise later on xD you'll see what I mean, basically because I've always imagined her to be a child at heart. As is Heiji, if it's not obvious enough x3

The confrontation against Jewel Master/Deathbringer was a bit boring to me, but that was the best I could do with fighting scenes -_-;;; I hope it didn't bore you as much. Do wait for the epilogue :DDD


	12. Bonded by Soul

**Pandora's Box**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Pairing: Shinkai (not necessarily in this order. I just list it this way because Shinkai sounds better -_-;;;), mentions of other pairings

Warning: AU, OOCness (some characters WILL be OOC), fem!Shinichi (you'll see what I mean later) who's named Shinku. By the way, in this story, Heiji is older than Shinichi by a couple of years. As an added note, Kid is younger than the twins by a couple of years

Disclaimer: obviously, DC is not mine. If it were, it would be so lame, that this fandom would be non-existent. Also, Legend of Mana and the Jumi Arc belongs to SquareEnix. This is only a complicated remake of the true arc

A/N: the last chapter :D the epilogue and much awaited (or that is just me :P) ending of this long, long fic. I'm feelng extra nice and I've been writing a lot, so I decided to upload this sooner :3

I hope you have enjoyed this fic as much as I have, and please leave a review. Humor me :D

To all anonymous reviewers, leave me with a way to contact you if you wish for me to reply to your review :D I have an LJ account which is named razra_eizel, and a DA account under the same name if you would like to contact me via them :3

**Epilogue**** – Bonded by Soul**

"Heiji!"

Heiji froze, nearly losing his grip on the bowl he was tipping over the potted plant in order to dump the contents onto the already wilting plant. He slowly turned around and brought his bowl back to the table, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"Yes, dear?" Heiji asked, grinning awkwardly as he put his spoon back in the bowl. "Is there something wrong?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to finish your food?" Shinku asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "You're such a kid sometimes."

"I just don't want to suffer the same fate as this lovely plant here," Heiji mumbled as he glanced at the sorry-looking plant.

"Nothing a teardrop crystal can't fix," Shinku said off-handedly, waving her hand in dismissal. "Now, I thought I told you to go grocery shopping yesterday. You didn't do it, did you?"

"Oh, right, was that yesterday? I thought you wanted me to go today," Heiji said, taking the bowl to the sink and putting it there. "You still need me to go?"

"Of course! What are we going to eat tonight, chairs?" Shinku asked as she huffed.

"You know, ever since you regain the ability to feel hunger you never seem to get full," Heiji commented as he shook his head.

"Hey! That's a rude thing to say to a lady!" Shinku pouted.

"You think I haven't noticed you sneaking into the kitchen late at night?" Heiji asked teasingly. "You either have a very fast metabolism, or there might be some fat stores where I can't see them."

"I hate you," Shinku sulked. "Fine then, I'll just ask Kaito-san to go."

"He's still searching for the keys?" Heiji asked.

"Yeah. He's down to the last key though," Shinku said as she looked over at the statue of Shinichi tucked away safely at the corner of their house. He had his eyes closed and looked so calm and peaceful. At the spot where his core was, there were three small holes.

"I never thought I'll ever see him as a statue again," Heiji said as he joined Shinku in staring. "You don't become a statue though."

"I don't want to," Shinku said as she shook her head. "Even if it will never be official, I don't wish to become a statue."

"Don't you trust me?" Heiji asked as he frowned.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Shinku said as she shook her head. "I just don't want to. Remember that you took three months to find all the keys to his heart?"

"Well," Heiji said as he shrugged, "I'm never lucky with this sort of things. Kuroba has found two, then? That's fast, considering he's only turned to stone last week."

"You seem to forget Kaito-san used to be a thief," Shinku said, her lips tugging to form a smile. "He has a knack for finding things, you see."

"And they're going off again after this?" Heiji asked.

"Yeah," Shinku said as she sighed. "I don't agree to them going, though, because it might cause the Jumi clan to not be able to cry again, after so long. But if they think it's for the best, I can't say anything."

"I think it's for the best too," Heiji said. "The legendary Jumi Staff, an object capable of producing endless amount of teardrop crystals. What a treasure indeed."

"I want to go on an adventure like theirs too," Shinku said. "But there's no more treasures to find," she added jokingly.

"Well then why don't we stay here and make a treasure for ourselves?" Heiji asked, ruffling Shinku's hair.

"Jumis can't have a baby," Shinku deadpanned.

"You stayed with Miyano for too long then," Heiji said as he sighed. "She's back in Gato with Hakuba now, huh? You should really learn to not be cynical like her."

"Yes she is," Shinku said. "Maybe we can go visit them sometimes. Or visit the Clovers in Geo."

"Maybe we should, just so you don't go insane from boredom," Heiji said.

"I've been locked up all my life. I don't think I'm capable of going insane just from that."

"Did I miss something?" Kaito asked as he stood at the doorsill, staring at the two in question. "You two seem to be discussing something interesting."

"You think everything about mental disorders are interesting," Heiji pointed out as he rolled his eyes.

Kaito laughed. "Well, I have a good news. I've found all the pieces now," he said, showing them the three crystal pieces in his hand. "What luck, huh?"

"Indeed," Shinku agreed. "Well, go and restore your boyfriend then."

Kaito nodded and walked towards Shinichi's statue. He inserted the three crystal pieces to the holes, and a bright light enveloped the entire house before it dimmed down, and in front of him stood the human Shinichi.

He blinked and looked at the three of them. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a week," Shinku said with a smile.

"Oh. That's a record," Shinichi remarked. "Heiji took four months to wake me up."

"At least you didn't sleep for a hundred years, Sleeping Beauty," Heiji said as he laughed. "So when are you guys going?"

"Soon," Kaito said. "We're going to Geo to get a couple of things and then we're off to look for the staff."

"Ah, alright," Shinku said. "Best of luck both of you. Don't forget to visit here."

"Of course we won't," Shinichi said. "Don't forget to learn how to cook though. I don't want to see the plant wilting every time Hattori doesn't want to finish his dinner."

"I can cook just fine," Shinku protested.

"I'm sure you can," Shinichi said. "Just... do it."

"Fine," Shinku pouted. She then walked over to Shinichi and hugged him tightly. "Really, don't forget to come home every once in a while."

"Of course, Shinku," Shinichi said as he patted Shinku's head. "I came back to Pandora's Box a lot of times, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Shinku agreed. "Alright then, off you two go. If you go now you could make it to Geo before nightfall."

"Yes," Kaito agreed. "We'll see you two around."

Heiji and Shinku waved at Kaito and Shinichi who walked out of Etansel and into the distance, watching until they were no longer in their line of sight.

Heiji looked to the side and noted that Shinku looked sadder than usual. He wondered if she looked that way when he first brought Shinichi out of Etansel under her request.

"Hey," he started, and Shinku looked up at him. "Want to go inside and make some more soup to water the plant with?"

Shinku snorted, but then grinned at him. "Let's."

**End of Epilogue**

And that's the end :D

I have to say I really am very sad to see this story go, but proud at the same time that I can finally say it's completed :D I haven't been able to complete a multi-chaptered fic since forever, and this is a good milestone for me and my muse. I will start working on other fics now, and I hope you guys will continue to support my other fics as well :3

I don't know if this is a good news for all of you or not, but currently the choice for next fic has increased by one :D the one I'm confident enough to really start writing is the Odin Sphere remake of some sorts. The AU one isn't fully outlined yet, the Ace Attorney one is still poorly outlined, and although the settings and characters are all set for the Bleach one, the story outline isn't complete yet.

The other one I'm confident enough to start writing is the sequel to this fic, titled Legend of the Jumis :3 I've just finished outlining it, and just like this fic, the titles will take after the soundtrack titles, thus the sometimes mistmatched chapter titles :P really, I had better luck naming the Odin Sphere chapters.

There will be a couple more characters appearing in the sequel, including Kobayashi, Miwako, Agasa and Sera (Sera Masumi, the newly introduced character. I know her character isn't developed yet, but she's like Ran, Shiho and Sonoko all thrown in one so I decided to add her :D).

In the sequel, there also will be mentions of more of the original game's landmarks, all the dungeons that was left unexplored, and we'll finally see the siren that sunk the ship in the Monique chapter :D the explanation as to why Shinichi is the Chosen One will also be provided in the sequel, and we'll get to see the Mana Goddess :3

Well, that's the teaser for the sequel xD below is the teaser for the Odin Sphere remake, titled "Tales of the Warring Nations". Vote for the fics you'd like to read~

**Odin Sphere Teaser**

A young man stood in the middle of a battlefield, grasping onto a blue crystal-tipped spear tightly. He was dressed in a valkyrie uniform, a position of knighthood that was usually filled by a woman. He was an exception. He fought not only for his country, not only for his father, but also for his sister who died an untimely death defending her country with all her might.

"Prince Shinichi, please retreat," a dwarf said as he rushed towards Shinichi. "Ringford's Shadow Knight is here. He is the fabled knight who gained boundless power from the queen of netherworld herself."

"Is he responsible for Shinku's death?" Shinichi asked as he stared at the dwarf.

-.-.-.-.-.

The knight stared at Shinichi. "What do you want?"

"I will avenge my sister," Shinichi said determinedly.

-.-.-.-.-.

"Why?" Shinichi asked, frowning. "Why should I live? Give me a reason!"

"Because I told you to," the knight said simply. "Live."


End file.
